


【授权翻译】Hot for Teacher

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19508863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福是一个尝试自己养育一名青少年的单亲爸爸。当他发现自己的儿子开始对女孩儿产生兴趣后，他决定凭着自己给出一些“父亲的建议”。然而当时的他并不了解，儿子的暗恋对象其实是自己少年时期的克星——那个现在接任了霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授职位的女人。他尝试处理接踵而来的尴尬场面、为人父的责任、以及他对于赫敏·格兰杰新萌芽的兴趣……





	1. 年度最佳父亲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot for Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694457) by [MotherofBulls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofBulls/pseuds/MotherofBulls). 



> 请勿私自制作本文文包，请勿恶意在其它平台无授权传播此翻译。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送霍格沃茨三年级新生斯科皮上火车的那天，德拉科深切地意识到，他的小儿子进入麻烦的青春期了。

“ **粑粑！！！我们必须走了！** 要 迟到了。 ” 斯科皮撞在了他父亲的卧室门上。

德拉科打开门，发现自己的儿子正整洁地穿着他的霍格沃茨校袍：他已经将他三年级的所有教材通读了个遍，甚至已经为了今天收拾了好几周的行李 —— 德拉科好奇他到底是怎么养出这样一个小书呆子的。

“ 还在研究你的《自然拼读法》（注 1 ）是吗？ **有些人** 看起来格外期待回学校啊。今年夏天我陪你陪得还不够多吗？ ”

“ 你梳妆打扮完了吗？ ”

“ 你知道我都不敢想象用你现在这个态度对我父亲说话吗？我从没感到如此不受尊重 ——”

“ 你有发胶吗？我已经把我的装起来了。 ”

德拉科扬起了一条眉毛。 “ 你说认真的吗？ ”

“ 爸爸，我 **可以** 借一下你的发胶吗 —— 我 **知道** 你有。 ”

“ 看看你的教养。是的，我的儿子，你 **可以** 。 ” 德拉科现在不再梳着少年时期的大背头了，但是他和斯科皮都对他们那一头白金色马尔福头发极度虚荣。他们都喜欢那种凌乱的发型 —— 当然，刻意为之的那种。

德拉科在他儿子从他身边冲过去的时候发现了新情况， “ 你喷香水了？ ”

“ **什么？** 没有！我的意思是 …… 唔，算是吧。 ”

德拉科理解地扬起眉毛贱笑。 “ 她是谁？ ”

“ **什么？** 谁？我是说 …… 谁都没有，爸爸。 **天啊！** ” 斯科皮抓起（他偷来的）发胶冲出房间，想要逃开德拉科的审问。

德拉科轻声嘟哝，声音中带着点愤怒， “ 哦，真好，青春期终于来了。 ”

这对父子常常斗嘴，但事实上，他们非常亲密 —— 一定比德拉科当年同卢修斯来得亲密 —— 当然啦，这样对比不代表卢修斯自己是一个闪闪发光的父亲偶像。阿斯托利亚逝世的时候，德拉科发誓不会让斯科皮觉得自己有一个不完整的家庭：他会是这个世界上最专注、最充满爱意的父亲。这种状态已经持续十年了，并且在这十年当中，斯科皮从来没有向他的父亲隐瞒过任何一件事情 —— 直到现在。

**一定有一个女孩。** 不然还有什么原因能让斯科皮如此期待返校呢？他甚至有史以来第一次地喷了香水。

德拉科记得自己十三岁时候的样子。男孩子脑子里边儿就像有个电灯开关似的 —— 年纪一到，他们的世界里就 **只** 剩女孩儿了。无处不在的女孩：当他们睡觉的时候 —— 女孩；当他们尝试专心听讲的时候 —— 女孩。德拉科甚至觉得这种感觉就和柏拉图洞穴人第一次见到光（注 2 ）的感觉十分相类：疑惑、兴奋、愤怒、以及该死地恐惧。

德拉科知道这正是斯科皮正在经历的一切。他 **的确** 希望斯科皮觉得自己可以和爸爸谈论这个话题，毕竟这可是他真正有发言权的领域 —— 他从少年时期开始就对女士们很有一套了。

但并不是说他最近仍有这方面的际遇。他的朋友们总是告诉他 “ 他应该更放开些 ” 之类的烂话 —— 他猜得到他们的意思。他总归只是个三十岁出头的年轻男人，斯科皮出生的时候他甚至更年轻。但他拒绝为了一个可能待不到一个月的女人浪费他和斯科皮宝贵的时间。

或许他只是需要一个美好的夜晚。他已经很多年没有做过了 —— 这个事实大概是青少年版德拉科绝对不能接受的。他不确定那个青少年时期的自己到底知不知道人 **真的可以** 在禁欲的状况下生活那么长时间。但是斯科皮显然比那个年纪的他更懂事，不是吗？他绝对不会像德拉科年轻的时候那样，对那种垃圾款的女生无可救药地着迷。

或许他应该在儿子离开之前同他就这个事情开诚布公地谈一谈，以防万一。他走到斯科皮房间门口，发现门半开着。斯科皮正站在全身镜前，细致认真地对付他头发的样子可以让任何一个精神科医生自愧弗如。

德拉科靠着门框得意地笑起来。 “ 现在到底是谁在梳妆打扮？ ”

斯科皮转过脸来。 “ 我看起来怎么样？ ”

“ 你看起来和我的亲生儿子一模一样；这是我能够给你的最高评价了。 ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。 “ 小斯科（注 3 ），我想让你知道你完全可以和我谈一谈女孩子的事。别因为你母亲的事而觉得我在这方面已经没救了。 ”

“ 我知道，我知道，这只是 …… 这不是一个 **女生** 。 ”

德拉科的脸垮下来了一点。不是说他很介意 —— 只要斯科皮开心就好 —— 只是他完全没有概念要如何应对 **这种** 特定的取向。 “ 唔 …… 我的意思是，我对如何吸引男孩子一无所知，但是 ——”

“ 哦， **天啊** ，爸爸！ **不！！！** 哦梅林让我爸爸闭嘴吧， **认真的** ，我不喜欢男孩子！ ”

德拉科把肩膀往后一靠，双臂在胸前交叉。 “ 好 —— 吧。 ” **他刚才把状况搞得一团糟** 。 “ 但是你说这 **不是** 一个女孩，并且 ——”

“ 是的。一个女孩。我的意思是，她算得上一个女孩。 ”

“ 算得上 …… 一个女孩？嗯 …… 我不确定你到底想要表达些什么，小斯科。 ”

“ 她是个女性，但她 …… 有点 …… 我的意思是她很不同。她是个 …… **女人** 。 ”

德拉科的眉毛已经完全消失在他的发际线里了（注 4 ）。看起来他的儿子的确遗传了他某些对于女孩子的品味 …… 不如说，尤其是在 “ 喜欢更成熟更有经验的类型 ” 这一方面上。 “ 继续说下去。 ”

“ 她很漂亮，而且很聪明 —— 比所有人都要聪明，而且她 **做过很多事、也十分见多识广** （注 5 ）。 ”

德拉科吸了一口气，想要努力控制住自己的面部微微扭曲 —— 失败了。 “ 小斯科 …… 我想我有义务告诉你，这样的女孩儿都很麻烦。她会希望从你这儿得到一些东西，而且你应该知道你没必要被她牵着鼻子走。 ”

“ 什么东西？ ”

“ 唔 ……” _ 我 **他妈的** 应该怎样表达 “ 你不应该被逼迫着做那件事，除非你真的想要 ” 而让自己听上去不像一个下半身思考的混蛋？ _ “ 这样的女孩子总是希望事情的进展更快一些 —— 相比其他类型的女孩儿来说。 ”

斯科皮皱起眉头。 “ 你是说 **那件事** ？她会希望 **和我发生关系** ？ ”

“ 没错，小斯科。这就是我的意思，并且你真的不需要 ——”

“ 但这真的 **合法** 吗？ ”

德拉科愣了愣。 “ 只要你们两厢情愿，这当然合法。我是说，但你可能会因为违反宵禁而被抓住，或者别的什么的 …… 小斯科？ ”

他的儿子兴奋得颤抖起来。他努力撑着有些发软的膝盖坐在自己的床上。

“ 小斯科？我 **真的** 觉得我对你解释这些事情的方式很糟糕。我的重点是，你绝对不应该尝试任何你还没有准备好的事。 ” _ 干得好。这一次你听起来可 **半点不像** 一个下半身思考的混蛋了。 _

“ 但如果我准备好了呢？ ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。他 **当然** 觉得自己准备好了。他该死的只有十三岁！ **每一个** 十三岁的男孩都想做。 “ 向我保证你在做重大决定之前会认真严肃地思考清楚，好吗？ ”

斯科皮点点头。 “ 我保证。 ”

德拉科满意地点头。 “ 那就好。在我向 “ 年度最佳父亲 ” 奖牌的重量屈服之前，我想我们必须要出发了。 ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。德拉科发现这是他在过去一年里学会的不怎么可爱的姿势之一。 **该死的青春期** **——** **不管你准备好了没有，它都如期而至。**

注1: 译者注。原文为Hooked on phonics，即母语为英语者学习英语发音自然规律的基础教材。这里表达了德拉科对于儿子花费大把时间阅读学校基础教材的嘲笑。  
注2: 译者注。原文为inhabitants of Plato’s cave，即柏拉图《理想国》中的“洞穴之喻”，意指洞穴中土生土长的居民机缘巧合走出洞穴看到光明——真正的世界以后，才意识到之前的整个世界不过是不成熟的、不真实的影像。这里借以表达男孩子在青春期时的三观巨变。  
注3: 译者注。Scorp，斯科皮的昵称。  
注4: 译者注。只是想吐槽一下消失在秃头的发际线里这眉毛得扬多高啊lol  
注5: 译者注。原文为and she’s done so much and seen so much；觉得翻译不出原文的内涵来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。原文为Hooked on phonics，即母语为英语者学习英语发音自然规律的基础教材。这里表达了德拉科对于儿子花费大把时间阅读学校基础教材的嘲笑。  
> 注2: 译者注。原文为inhabitants of Plato’s cave，即柏拉图《理想国》中的“洞穴之喻”，意指洞穴中土生土长的居民机缘巧合走出洞穴看到光明——真正的世界以后，才意识到之前的整个世界不过是不成熟的、不真实的影像。这里借以表达男孩子在青春期时的三观巨变。  
> 注3: 译者注。Scorp，斯科皮的昵称。  
> 注4: 译者注。只是想吐槽一下消失在秃头的发际线里这眉毛得扬多高啊lol  
> 注5: 译者注。原文为and she’s done so much and seen so much；觉得翻译不出原文的内涵来


	2. 斯科皮……诗人和艺术家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开学后没几周德拉科就被叫到学校里去了。在一场惨绝人寰的家长会之后，德拉科觉得自己有义务好好和斯科皮重新谈一谈。

学期开始后没几周，德拉科收到了来自校长麦格的猫头鹰急件。

马尔福先生，

我真诚地希望您明天下午三点有空能够同我、小马尔福先生的院长，以及黑魔法防御术课教授会面。我们必须讨论某些您儿子的不得体的行为。

请尽快回复。

真诚地，

米涅娃·麦格，霍格沃茨魔法与巫师学校校长

什么鬼？斯科皮是个好孩子，一个——比他念书的时候好得多的孩子。他能犯下什么事儿让德拉科必须去参加一个……家长会？

拜托了，梅林，希望这一切和他最近突然爱上的那个糟糕女孩儿没什么关系。

——————

德拉科登上校长室台阶的时候，他觉得自己像是重新回到了一年级，即将要为自己的不当行为而被体罚或者关禁闭。斯科皮到底做了什么？他的学生档案完美无瑕，甚至从未让他的学院因为他的缘故而扣过分。他的成绩非常出色。他非常礼貌，并且谈吐得体。德拉科甚至不确定，除了他们家族与斯莱特林学院长期以来的渊源以外，斯科皮到底是怎么被分到这个学院的。说真的，他经常一块儿玩的那个波特家的小子都比他看起来更像是一个传统的斯莱特林。

他走到门前敲了敲。

麦格校长打开门来迎接他。“马尔福先生，真高兴您能够加入我们。请进。”

她领着他在她对面的一张椅子上坐下，斯拉格霍恩教授（他居然还活着？），现在的斯莱特林院长，和……格兰杰？他的眼睛一定是在跟他开玩笑。

“您还记得赫敏·格兰杰吧，马尔福先生？”

“现在是格兰杰教授了，米涅娃。除了那个让我们聚集在这里的、令人不舒服的原因外，我希望这次会议期间在一定程度上能够稳重体面。”

没错。这一定是她。他将自己已经到唇边的讥讽努力咽回去。格兰杰教授。

真乐意看到你还是那个无法忍受的书呆子。但他必须承认……她看起来很不错。

她不再是那个他在学生时期戏弄的那个瘦高笨拙的小流浪儿了：她的头发被打整成了柔顺的大波浪卷，她的皮肤光滑细腻，不再带着那种住在图书馆里的人才有的苍白脸色了，而且她现在看起来也有某种女性曲线了，那种，如果她在念书的时候就有，他就不会自作自受——

“我们今天聚集在这里，马尔福先生，是因为您的儿子似乎……对我们的一位教职工出现了某种不恰当的感情。”麦格教授发声让这次会议重回正轨。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛。“您一定是搞错了。我的儿子喜欢一个女孩儿，但我本人是完全不赞成的——”

“那你要怎么解释这个呢？”格兰杰——他拒绝称呼她为格兰杰教授——递了一张叠在一起的羊皮纸给他。

上面写着：

格兰杰教授，

我无时无刻不想着您。我知道很多人会说您对我来说太老了，但也有很多人说我远比我的年纪看起来要成熟。

我知道像您这样的女人一定有需求，并且我想要告诉您，对于在这件事上满足您，我已经完全准备好了。我已经迫不及待地想看见您的裸体了。尤其是您的胸部。我敢打赌它们非常壮观。

我的父亲向我保证过，我们之间即将发生的事完全合法。我们只需要注意宵禁的时间就好。

您热忱的，

斯科皮·马尔福

德拉科觉得他好像心脏病发作了；他完全无法呼吸。他的儿子，他的孩子向赫敏·“书呆子”·格兰杰求欢。

“她是个女性，但她……有点……我的意思是她很不同。她是个……女人。”

“她很漂亮，而且很聪明——比所有人都要聪明，而且她做过很多事、也十分见多识广。”

他真他妈的是个蠢蛋。他的儿子，他纯洁无知的小男孩，基本已经明明白白地告诉他自己对于一名老师的暗恋了，但他居然自作聪明地以为斯科皮继承了他对于那种性感又糟糕的女孩的兴趣。想想他当时给他儿子的建议吧，他恐惧的同时甚至感觉有点想吐。

“只要你们两厢情愿，这当然合法。我是说，但你可能会因为违反宵禁而被抓住，或者别的什么的。”

他可真是世界上最糟糕的父亲，名副其实。他不小心在他儿子企图勾引赫敏·格兰杰一事上给予了祝福。他应该为了这个被抓进阿兹卡班。

“马尔福先生？马尔福先生，您还好吗？”校长问道。

德拉科意识到过去几分钟他一直一言不发。他抬起头来，发现格兰杰正盯着他。

“他说——他的父亲告诉他这是完全合法的——这到底是什么意思？”格兰杰用那种他怀疑对她的学生来说格外有用的音调逼问他。

德拉科猛烈地摇了摇他的脑袋。“我向梅林发誓我以为他说的是一个女孩。他的确谈论过他迷恋某人，但我完全不知道他在说一个老师……更别说是你了。我试着和他谈论女孩的事，当然，我现在意识到了那段对话有多失败。”

“马尔福先生。您的语言。”

“抱歉，教授。我是说……校长。”德拉科甚至不确定他是否在一位霍格沃茨教授面前如此不淡定——哪怕在他还是一个学生的那些年里。

直到现在都一直很安静的斯拉格霍恩教授递给了德拉科另一张纸。“昨天的魔药课上，我还从这个男孩那儿没收了这个。他当时正尝试将这个递给阿不思·波特。好样的，你的儿子。也很聪明。但是缺乏我们学院特有的敏锐。”

德拉科颤抖着手接过那张纸。他心跳加速地打开它。

那是一副非常糟糕的格兰杰的画像，画中的她全裸，正在和他的宝贝儿子做着一些非常不专业的事。

这一次德拉科甚至都没有那么惊讶了。他至少可以对这种十三岁男孩儿的色气想法感同身受。

“怎么样？”格兰杰逼问。

德拉科耸肩。“我必须说我很震惊。我完全不知道我的儿子在艺术上如此有天赋。”

斯拉格霍恩尝试掩盖他的窃笑，因为格兰杰看起来已经气疯了。

“你认为这是某种玩笑吗，马尔福先生？”他发誓她生气的时候头发看起来在脑后炸得更高了。

“不。完全没有。但你必须承认这更加……好吧。我再次代表我的儿子道歉。他从未做过这类事情，从来没有。但他十三岁了，并且在这个年纪，”他指着这幅画，“他脑子里全部都是这种东西。我会和他谈谈的。把情况处理好。你不用再担心他在给你找麻烦了，我发誓，格兰杰。”

“格兰杰教授。”

“好吧！格兰杰教授！我会和他谈谈的。”

格兰杰看起来被安抚了。“注意你的举止。并且我向你保证，只要这类……行为不再出现，我会考虑忘记这一切。斯科皮是我教过最好的学生之一，我不希望这件事情为他同其他教授的关系蒙尘。”

德拉科吃了一惊。“谢谢你。”

德拉科离开办公室的时候感觉晕晕乎乎的。这一切当然不是他所期待的。他向着地窖的方向走去，想要和斯科皮好好谈谈。这场对话将会非常难堪，但这不会比刚才那半小时更糟了。

——————

“小斯科。你有时间吗？”

“爸爸？你在这儿干嘛？你不能在这儿。你是家长！”

“理论上说的确如此。听着小斯科，校长就你最近的一些行为给我写了信，我想和你谈一谈这些事。”

斯科皮的脸上泛起了红晕。“如果你是说我给格兰杰教授写信的事，我当时脑子里只有你和我说的那些话。她对我有所期待，因为她是个女人。”

德拉科用手捂住脸，用力捏了捏太阳穴。“关于这个。我觉得我们之间有一些小小的误会。当你说她是个女人……而且她’见多识广’的时候，我以为你的意思是她比你更有经验。”

“她的确是。”

“她当然该死的是，小斯科！她是个女人。她和我年龄相仿，你知道的，对吗？我的重点是，我当时不知道你说的是真正的女人；我以为那只是你描述一个成熟女孩儿的方式。很明显，在这件事上完全我大错特错，我为我把事情搞砸了而道歉。但你绝对不能和一个老师发生关系。这是错误且不恰当的……更别提完全不合法了。你明白了吗？”

斯科皮脸红了。“所以……所以我在她面前就像一个智障？”

“没错小斯科，一点儿没错。但这没什么。格兰杰教授愿意当作什么都没有发生过，只要你能够在克制那些……啊，你对她的那些含情脉脉的追求。”

斯科皮点点头。“这不仅仅是我，爸爸。每一个人都暗恋她。我是说她那么棒——”

德拉科面露怒容。“咳。说真的斯科皮，我爱你，但是不要让我再听到你说那个女人’很棒’了。”

“她怎么了？”

德拉科知道自己绝不该在斯科皮面前说一个老师的坏话。这个男孩已经证明了他自己就像一块海绵一样无条件接受他父亲的所有意见——无论这个意见本身有多么愚蠢可笑。如果不是发生了现在这样的耻辱状况的话，德拉科说不定还会为了他能够让儿子言听计从的杰出育儿水平而骄傲。现在的他应该格外小心。

“没什么。我是说……我确定她是个很棒的老师。她总是对教学……非常热衷，哪怕当年念书的时候也这样。忘了我之前说的吧。”

“你念书的时候就认识她？就在她像我这么大的时候？”

“我们是同年生。并且我可以向你保证，当时的她看起来可没有那么好。”

斯科皮睁大了眼睛。“你们当时是朋友吗？”

“不。其实我们互相看不太上对方。但别让这个影响到你。你应该尊重你的教授们。”

“我不会被影响的。她对我而言绝对完美。”

“我很确定你这么想只是因为她是这里最年轻的教授，并且还是位女性。”

“不是的，爸爸。说真的，她无与伦比。你知道她和阿不思的爸爸是最好的朋友，并且他们一起打败了神秘人吗？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“不知道。真的？我从没听说过这件事——至少今年没有。听着，小斯科，学生暗恋他们的老师——这很正常。但你要知道事情也只能止步于此。我是说，这个地方挤满了和你年纪相仿的女孩。这才是你应该关注的事情。唔……我的意思是，你的首要关注点当然还是学习，但是……你明白我的意思。”年度最佳父亲，就应该这样做。

“她念书的时候是什么样的？”

“和现在一模一样。酷爱发号施令，脑子里塞满了大堆没用的情报，并且绝对不适合你。我说明白了吗？”

斯科皮点头。

“很好。”德拉科很满意现在这种，他的儿子无论怎样也不会再曲解他意思的状况。

“你知道……我觉得我需要告诉你……我从来不知道你还是一个艺术家？”

斯科皮绝望地呻吟。“老鼻涕虫是不是给你看过那幅画了？”

“他当然给我看了。我是说，当然过个几年你自己也会发现这一点，但是……女人的身体真的不能扭成那样的姿势。”

斯科皮又呻吟了一声。“爸爸，我爱你。但你能不能至少给我留点尊严？”


	3. 糟糕的育儿手段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏从来不惮以最坏的恶意来揣测德拉科。拌嘴修罗场预告～

赫敏 · 格兰杰将一大摞等待评分的三年级论文放在桌上，重重地叹了口气。今天可真是对她耐心的极大考验。

在傲罗办公室呆了十年后，赫敏想要给自己的人生来一些新的挑战。去年，她接受了霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授职位，兴奋地期待这段人生新历险会给她带来些什么。

她 **没有** 想到这些历险中会包括接受那些色气小捣蛋鬼的某些不体面提议，更别提还需要因此在家长会中和小捣蛋鬼那白痴的、有潜在反社会倾向的父亲对峙了。

毫无疑问，斯科皮 · 马尔福是一个出色的小孩。她惊喜地发现他 **半点儿** 不像他那个讨厌鬼父亲。和很礼貌、专注，在课堂上也认真。尽管现在回看，她也怀疑斯科皮到底是不是 **真的** 渴求知识本身，又或者说他在她课堂上表现出的极大兴趣根本是出于他对自己的尴尬暗恋。无论是哪一种，他都是一个好男孩，她不应该让这个意外影响到她对于他的印象 —— 不管他的父亲是否 **刚巧** 是一个令人恼怒的傻瓜。

马尔福。那个半点没变的人。他还是曾经那只傲慢的、沾沾自喜的、爱奚落人的小白鼬。

唔 …… 或许改变了 **一些** 。这些年来他长得更高了，他从那个念书时代清瘦结实的找球手变成现在这个散发着男性魅力的、壮实的成年男人。他愚蠢又自鸣得意的脸上隐约可见新长的胡茬。他还改了发型 —— 更随意了，这让他整个人看起来，某种意义上来说，更 …… 粗犷了。

她叹了口气。他该死的看起来 **很不错** ，这让她更生气了。在他的儿子画了她的下流画以后，他怎么敢以这样一副性感单亲爸爸的样子来参加家长会？是的，他的确为了这整件事道歉了。他也保证会和斯科皮谈一谈。但仍然！这对他来说大概只是某种过了头的玩笑。毫无疑问，他一定觉得自己儿子这样物化她非常搞笑。她应该再一次朝他那臭屁、愚蠢、性感 …… 愚蠢的脸上狠狠揍一拳的！

“ 格兰杰教授？ ” 一个小小的男声打断了她暴力的幻想。

“ 马尔福先生！我之前没有看到你。我能为你做些什么？ ”

“ 我想要为了那张纸条向您道歉。我爸爸向我解释了这有多不合时宜，我为此感到非常羞耻。您总是对我那么友善，所以我以为 …… 没什么。请您接受我的道歉。 ”

“ 当然，马尔福先生。你被原谅了。 ”

“ 谢谢您教授。尽管 …… 您应该知道 …… 我仍然认为您是我见过最美丽的女人。我不在乎我爸爸说些什么。 ”

“ 谢谢你，马尔福先生；但是我必须向你确保 …… 等等。你父亲到底说了 **什么** ？ ”

“ 只说了他读书的时候就认识您。他说你现在看起来和以前不一样了，而且我会觉得我爱上您了只是因为您是我的教授。并且您以前 …… 酷爱发号施令，脑子里塞满了大堆没用的情报，并且 **绝对不适合我** ，我想这是他的原话。 ”

“ 嗯哼。那，非常感谢你的道歉，马尔福先生。我们明天课堂上见。 ”

斯科皮点点头，离开了房间。

所以这只白鼬觉得她颐指气使？觉得她不配得到别人的爱慕？

那个小垃圾。

当然她绝不希望自己的学生用这种方式追求自己。这很恶心。并且诡异。但他说她 “ 绝对不适合 ”…… 她想要知道这是指因为她是个教授 —— 从这个角度来说他的话半点没错；还是因为她的血统 —— 这就非常令人失望了。

那个杀千刀的蠢材。而且他说她 “ 现在看起来和以前不一样了 ” 到底是什么意思？他是在鼓励自己的儿子用外貌去评判女人？

那个杀千刀的、无法忍受的蠢材。

——————

**马尔福先生，**

**我要求您尽早出现在我的办公室里。我对于** **斯科皮是否完全理解了为什么他的行为是不合时宜的这件事** **的结果很不满意。**

**请在回信中注明您有空的时间。**

**诚挚的问候，**

**格兰杰教授**

这次他 **特么的** 又做了什么？说真的！他很确定他上一次同斯科皮说得非常清楚明确了。现在这个小书呆子凭什么觉得她可以这样使唤他，就好像她是他的上司一样？她和她那个颐指气使的、无所不知的愚蠢态度一起见鬼去吧！

他几乎可以想象她严厉的约谈：她会挺起胸膛，双手搭在她可爱的臀部处，用她那张性感的、迷人的、但是无所不知的嘴巴教训他。

该死的，他已经能够看到这个画面了。这就是为什么学校里那些小混蛋（比如他自己的儿子）都会为了她犯这么愚蠢的错误。

他需要来一杯酒。

他立刻用猫头鹰给她回信：

**格兰杰教授，**

**我应该能在明早六点钟到达您的办公室。我不明白我还能够怎样更清楚地教育我的儿子他的行为不合时宜，但我真的** **等不及** **您告诉我了。**

**诚挚的问候，**

**德拉科** **·** **马尔福**

——————

赫敏仔细考虑了一番她应该同马尔福 —— 她绝对拒绝在自己的脑海中称呼他为马尔福 **先生** —— 来了之后同他说些什么。

她大声练习。 “ 你是在 **尝试** 有意识地教导你的儿子不要尊重女性，还是你只是完全没有办法控制你自己？ ”

“ 格兰杰。 ”

赫敏吓得跳了起来。她一转头，发现自己的门廊已经被一个满脸贱笑的金发白鼬给占领了；他正靠在墙上，看起来很英俊。

“ 你 **刚才** 是在练习你要对我说些什么吗？你可真是大不如前了，格兰杰。 ”

“ 你应该叫我格兰杰 **教授** 。 ”

“ 格兰杰 **教授** 。 ” 他拉长腔调。

他这个新称谓让赫敏感到小腹处一阵暖意。 **该死，我真不应该这么喜欢这个称呼的。**

“ 我们赶紧把这件事给解决了吧，好吗？ ” 马尔福坚持， “ 我这次又怎么不是个合格的父亲了？ ”

赫敏怒气冲冲。 “ 马尔福你为什么不先坐下呢？ ”

“ 你难道不应该称呼我马尔福 **先生** 吗？ ”

“ 行吧！马尔福 **先生** ，你不想坐下吗？ ”

“ 不想。在我被人攻击的时候，我觉得站着的姿势更舒服。 ”

“ **好的很！** 那我们就都站着吧。 ” 她把手搭在屁股上盯着他。 “ 和你儿子谈话的那天，你到底和他说什么了？ ”

**终于来了** **——** **梅林救救我吧。她现在教授模式全开，而我只是一个糟糕的淘气男孩** **——** **停下来德拉科！不要对你儿子的教授抱有幻想！你还不如斯科皮呢！现在到底谁是成年人了？**

“ 我告诉他对他的教授抱有下流的想法是不合时宜的。怎么，我 **不应该** 这么说吗？ ”

“ 你是不是还告诉他我在学生时期 **酷爱发号施令** 并且 **现在和过去看上去很不一样了** ？ ”

杀了我吧，多嘴的小斯科。为什么无论我特么说什么你都事无巨细地听从？

“ 我可能的确说过。但是你 **的确曾** 发号施令，并且现在看上去 **的确和以前** 不一样了。这有什么问题？ ”

“ 看起来你在暗示 —— 你儿子对我的感情不合时宜不是因为我是他的教授，而是因为我的麻瓜出身。 ”

“ 什么？！嘿。这个指责真是莫名其妙。他问我你年轻的时候是什么样子，我告诉了他。你难道想让我对我的儿子撒谎说我们以前是最好的朋友不成？ ”

“ 那你为什么告诉他我现在 **和以前一样** 的 **绝对不适合他** —— 如果你不是在针对我的血统的话？ ”

德拉科怒火翻腾。 “ 你真 **特么的** 不可理喻，格兰杰！不管你信不信，我 **才不关心** 血统或者斯科皮是不是 **只想** 和麻瓜出身的巫师约会 —— 我不在乎！我只是在 **尝试** 表达你是他的教授，并且从 **各种意义上来说** ，他都不应该追求你。斯科皮难道没有 **顺便** 告诉你我很确定你是个优秀的教授，并且我也告诉过他他应该尊敬他的教授们？没有？没有提到过？他 —— **当然** —— 该死的没有因为这听起来就不像是我这样的人会说的话！就随便罚我点什么然后让这件事过去吧格兰杰 —— 我 **受够了** 为我儿子那愚蠢的痴迷买单了。斯科皮迷恋你，我真为他感到 **悲哀** ；并且 —— **相信** 我，哪怕过一千年，我都不会对你有这种感觉。我的儿子喜欢赫敏 · 格兰杰，那个我念书的时候无情嘲笑的女孩 —— 这一定是某种宇宙大笑话。但他还是个孩子！他还是个十三岁的、刚进入青春期的孩子 —— 我没办法控制他的某些想法。我现在能离开了吗？！ ”

德拉科的演讲进行到一半的时候 —— 大概在他说 “ 我很确定你是个优秀的教授 ……” 的时候 —— 赫敏就已经维持不住自己的教授模式了。

可能她一直以来都想错了。她这样假设 “ 成为人父和战后漫长的十五年没有改变德拉科 · 马尔福 ” 的想法是愚蠢的。

她的声音卡在了嗓子眼里。她有一些必须要说的话 —— 一些她对无数人说过无数次的话 —— 但是从未对德拉科 · 马尔福说过。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 她的声音小到他几乎听不见。

“ 你说什么？ ”

“ **我很抱歉** ，马尔 —— 我是说，马尔福 **先生** 。 ”

德拉科感觉被刺了一下。 **没错。我的确有点过分喜欢她这样叫我了。**

“ 我绝不应该假设你在尝试给斯科皮洗脑，想让他变成 …… 唔 …… **你** 在这个年纪的时候那种样子。我完全越界了，并且我希望你能够原谅我。 ”

德拉科扬起他的眉毛。 **赫敏** **·** **格兰杰刚才向他道歉了。** 这真贴心。这非常棒。为了这个，他这过去几天里身处炼狱都是值得的。

“ 我接受你的道歉。 ”

“ 你知道，斯科皮真的是个好小孩。他是这里所有教授们的最爱。你一定很骄傲吧。 ”

“ 的确。 ”

“ 不确定他是从哪里遗传到这些的，但是 ——”

“ 啊，看看 —— 你就是 **不能** 控制你自己，是吗？ ” 他的贱笑又回来了。 “ 我是不是应该要求另一个道歉？ ”

“ **马尔福先生，** ”

**哦老天爷啊我可能要心甘情愿地交代在这里了** —— 德拉科想。

“ 对于我 **一直没办法** 停止就你糟糕的育儿手段讽刺或是指责你这件事，我非常抱歉；我未来会 **努力** 改正的。同时，你需要知道你的儿子是一个出色的学生，我很喜欢他出现在我的课堂上 …… 只要他不再对我的内裤打主意。 ”

德拉科大笑起来。 “ 你赢了，格兰杰。这真是个杰出的道歉。而且 …… 如果我这一个星期以来为我家这个痘痘脸小孩儿卑躬屈膝得还不够多的话 …… 我 **真诚地** 为我儿子好色的行为向你道歉，格兰杰教授。 ”

**哦，该死。他真的不能再继续这样叫我了** —— 赫敏想。

“ 并且我会继续搞清楚 —— 如果他那个蠢脑袋里还没有让这个意识生根发芽的话 —— 他明白了他需要永远尊敬一位女士；和我当年那样恰恰相反。 ”

赫敏忍住笑意。 “ 那样很好。 ”

德拉科咬着嘴唇假笑。 “ 很好。我想等到下次我儿子再做什么尴尬糟糕的事儿的时候 —— 我们再见吧。 ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 我很期待。 ”

“ 我也是。 ” 离开她办公室的时候，德拉科轻声嘟哝。


	4. 脸红与黄油啤酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏在三把扫帚与哈利和金妮相约喝酒。哈利和金妮的状态永远是她友谊与亲密关系的终极目标。

“ 你需要做爱。 ” 金妮大声宣布。

赫敏被她的黄油啤酒呛了一口， “ 金妮，你声音 **小点儿** 。 ”

赫敏和哈利还有金妮一起坐在三把扫帚的一个小隔间里。尽管是周末，并且整个酒吧里都是人，金妮喝酒的时候音量总是比需要的高上几个分贝。

“ 你上一次做是什么时候？ ”

“ 话题是怎么说到这儿的？金妮？ ” 赫敏完全不想回答这个问题，毕竟答案是很长很长一段时间。

“ 你真紧张，坐立不安的。而且你现在看起来就像在对你的黄油啤酒进行性骚扰似的。 ” 哈利回答他妻子的问题。

赫敏危险地眯起眼睛。 “ 你也这样？哈利？（注 1 ） ”

“ 他没说错，赫敏！我说真的，你本应该好好 **喝** 黄油啤酒的 —— 而不是对着瓶子乱吸。 ”

哈利被他妻子的低俗笑话逗得窃笑。

“ 你俩真是适合彼此 —— 一模一样的令我恶心。 ”

“ 我只是 **说说而已** ，但这也不怪你的学生对你会有些淘气的想法了。 ”

哈利和金妮大笑起来。

赫敏厌恶地瞪了他们一眼。 “ 哈，哈，真他妈的好笑。你们两个都很可笑 —— 难怪阿不思是那样的一个小垃圾了。 ”

“ 是的，是的，关于这个我们可不是第一次听到了。金妮，那话是怎么说的来着？ ” 哈利的声音陡然变成了那种造作的男高音， “ **我简直不敢相信你俩是怎么养出阿不思这么个小灾难来的，偏偏马尔福又不知怎么的有个那么可爱又贴心的孩子。** ”

金妮笑出声来。 “ **没错** ，因为斯科皮 · 马尔福简直就是无辜纯真的极品 **代言人** 。一个从天堂送来的甜心宝贝。给全人类的礼物。就是他想要 …… 把你的衣服 **扒光** 而已，赫敏。 ”

哈利和金妮那像嚎叫一样的大笑在整个酒吧里回荡。

“ 请提醒我一下，为什么我还在和你们两个人一块儿玩儿。 ” 赫敏翻着白眼说。 “ 而且别这么说 **斯科皮** **·** **马尔福** ，他是个好孩子，只是 …… 想象力有点过于丰富了。 ”

“ 顺便说一句，关于画的事我们也听说了。 ” 哈利假正经地说，金妮在一旁轻哼了一声表示附和。

赫敏给他了一个假笑， “ 那你是不是也刚巧听说了你家那个小混蛋在这件事里也有份？ ”

“ 哦，当然。老鼻涕虫给我们寄了信，把事情的始末都说了。看起来麦格把马尔福叫去学校开家长会了？ ” 哈利完全没办法控制自己脸上的搞笑表情。

赫敏脸红了。 “ 这真丢人，这件事里牵扯的 **每一个人** 都是 —— 我们绝不会再提这件事了。 ” 她警告地瞪了两人几眼。

“ 行吧。所以关于你 **做爱这件事儿** ——” 金妮开始了。

“ 哦 **去你妈的** 你们两个！！！ ”

“ 注意你的语言，格兰杰。 ” 赫敏停了下来，半口黄油啤酒还含在嘴里。她知道这个声音 —— 这个曾诱人地叫她 “ 格兰杰教授 ” 的、危险又圆润的声音 —— 昨晚她 **可能** 还在浴缸里想到过这个声音。

“ 马尔福！你在霍格莫德做什么？ ” 赫敏躲在她的酒杯后面脸红了。

“ 我在这儿见我的事务律师，然后想着回庄园之前可以过来喝点啤酒， ” 他挂着一副饶有兴味的样子问候了她 —— 他很喜欢她喝了些酒后脸颊泛红的样子。

他把脸转向哈利，点点头。 “ 波特。 ”

哈利也点点头。 “ 马尔福。 ”

德拉科对着哈利的妻子也点点头。 “ 金妮。 ”

对方回复， “ 白鼬。 ”

鉴于他们的儿子关系好到无法分离，他们三个人发展成了现在这种诡异的热情友好关系。

金妮没有错过赫敏躲在她酒杯后面那胆怯的脸红，更别提马尔福那明显对她兴致勃勃的问好了。 “ 你想要加入我们吗？我们 **刚说到** 你的宝贝儿子呢。 ”

赫敏在桌子底下踢了金妮一脚。

“ 我很乐意。这 …… 如果我不算冒犯的话。 ” 他转向赫敏。

她摇了摇脑袋。 “ 完全不。请加入我们。 ”

“ **去他的。** 我已经憋不住笑了。 ” 金妮插话。

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。 “ 我甚至开始觉得斯科皮在格兰芬多会更适合了 —— 他看起来 **明显** 很擅长你们喜欢的那种直白的说话方式。至于他从 **哪儿** 学来的这个，我可能

永远不会知道了。 ”

赫敏嘲笑。 “ 我甚至不确定 —— 他是否从你身上学到了 **哪怕一件事** ？ ”

德拉科专注地看着她，然后扬起了一个一模一样的得意的笑， “ 现在，格兰杰 …… 或者我应该叫你格兰杰 **教授** ？ ”

**真是够了。无论什么时候我需要见面前这个男人，我都得记得在包里多装一条内裤了。**

她回应。 “ 我们现在不在学校里。 **格兰杰** 就好了。 ”

德拉科点点头，没有错开视线。 “ 格兰杰，我以为我们上次已经讨论过了 —— 你总是 **不能** 够克制自己当面羞辱我的欲望；并且你也为此 **非常** 诚恳地道过歉了。如果你不够小心的话，你会伤害我的感情的。 ”

赫敏朝他露齿一笑作为回应。 “ **不知怎么** ，我以为你的自尊心能够受得住呢。其科皮完全不像你 —— 这可不是一个秘密。 ”

“ 当然。打个比方，我追女孩可比他高明上 **无数倍** 。 ” 他对着自己的啤酒一笑。

赫敏脸红了。 “ 我真的更情愿忘记这一整件事。 ”

“ 我也愿意这样。我真应该回庄园了。 ” 他站起身，朝哈利和金妮重新点点头， “ 波特。金妮。 ” 他转向赫敏，咬下唇忍住一个露齿笑。 “ 格兰杰。或许我很快又会碰到你。 ”

赫敏点点头。 “ 是啊。不久后见。或许吧。 ”

德拉科转身离开了酒吧，背影看起来有些大摇大摆的。

那个明明全程一言不发的哈利，决定全程用他敏锐的傲罗直觉来准确观察这场人际互动的哈利，终于说话了。 “ 这。 **该死的** 。他妈的。算什么？ ”

“ 什么？ ” 赫敏问，脸上仍然带着红晕。

“ 你刚才那个 **哈哈哈马尔福，你真坏** 的样子？ ” 哈利矫揉造作地模仿赫敏的声音，使劲眨巴他的眼睛，笑得像个小女孩儿一样。

“ 我 **没有** 这样做！ ” 赫敏义愤填膺地反驳。

“ 嗯哼，是的，你这样做了。我可以告诉你，如果你需要找人做爱，那个男人一定 **乐意** 效劳。 ” 她开始向马尔福刚刚离开的门移动。

“ 你俩真恶心。他是 **霍格沃茨学生的家长** 。我对此完全不感兴趣。 ”

哈利换上了一种正式的、商人才有的腔调。 “ 我注意到你刚才那个可爱谎言里，你不想和马尔福做爱只是因为他是你学生的家长。 ”

“ 没错，怎样？他的确是。这非常不合时宜。 ”

哈利眯起眼睛。 “ 我马上说到这儿。我已经明明白白地告诉你了，你看起来忘记了你不该和他做爱的头号原因应该是因为他是 …… 唔 …… 一个 **马尔福** 。对吗？ ”

赫敏脸又红了。 “ 我是说 …… 他 **当然** 是个马尔福。并且 **当然** ，他卑鄙又下流。 ”

“ 不完全吧。他是有点垃圾，但是也已经有一段时间不这样了， ” 金妮反驳她， “ 但你并不真的觉得他下流吧。你其实想要 ……” 金妮往空气中一拍，咬着嘴唇，前后摇晃她的屁股 —— 尝试做出那种 “ 赫敏骑在德拉科身上 ” 的庸俗模仿。

哈利被他的妻子逗得喘不过气来。

“ 我受够了。我要去预定新的朋友了。你们两个人已经完全坏掉了。 ”

哈利的目光柔和下来。 “ 别这样，赫敏。你又不是一个傻瓜。就算你和马尔福之间互相吸引又怎样？这又不是犯罪。 ”

赫敏叹息。 “ 我是他儿子的教授。一个 **要不是因为他儿子最近的事** 已经十五年未见的教授。 ”

哈利翻了个白眼。 “ 你俩甚至在霍格沃茨念书的时候就有化学反应：那些争吵，互相起绰号，还有一拳正中眉心那事儿。现在的情况只是因为你俩都更成熟了，让事情变得更 …… 有趣了。 ” 他朝她挤了挤眉毛。

金妮点头。 “ 没错，光是看着你俩我都觉得 **非常热** 。就像 …… 刚才吧；我都想带哈利回家然后对他做上些不可描述的事情。 ” 她和哈利击掌的时候视线都没有从赫敏身上移开。

赫敏翻了翻她的眼睛。 “ 但这不合适，不是吗？ ”

哈利摇摇头。 “ 他的 **儿子** 对你采取行动很不合适，但这对于他来说没什么问题 —— 只要你俩不要总是想着博人眼球就好。 ”

赫敏眯起眼睛。 “ 哈利 · 詹姆 · 波特你 **真的** 在尝试说服我和一只白鼬做爱吗？ ”

哈利若有所思地点了点下巴。 “ 你说的对。我可不能掺合到你们的事情里去。 ” 他站起身来。 “ 基于这个考虑，我认为我们应该回家了。我相信我们刚才说过我们要做一些不可描述的事情，对吗？ ” 他转过头去，眯着眼询问他的妻子。

金妮点点头。 “ 晚安，赫敏，好梦。 ” 她挤了挤眉毛，作势亲了赫敏一口。

走回城堡的时候，赫敏开始思考她和马尔福之间的奇怪互动。

是的。她 **显然** 被他吸引了。

并且是的。他是否也被她吸引这件事都还十分 **可疑** 。

但她可以对此采取一些行动 …… 对吗？

**这没什么的。说得就好像我还会再见到他一样。**

——————

德拉科清醒地躺在床上，他在想着自己和格兰杰之间的互动。她微醺的时候 **毫无疑问非常可爱** 。而且她那些针对他的肢体语言 …… 也许他在开玩笑，但自从那天从她办公室出来以后，他几乎不能把这个女巫从脑海中赶出去 …… 但他只是有这个感觉，或许，仅仅只是或许 …… 她也被他吸引着。

他瞪着天花板无法入睡。

**我真是个该死的傻瓜。看在梅林的份儿上，我的儿子暗恋她！她是他的教授！他还是个孩子；但我已经是个成年人了，不是那种无法在漂亮女孩儿身边控制自己荷尔蒙的下半身思考的青春期小孩儿了。**

但还是 …… 她从他坐下以来没有散去的脸红；他甚至没办法把自己的目光从她身上扯下来；他们那些让他整个身躯都燥热起来的争吵 ……

或许从始至终，他和斯科皮对于女性的品味都是相似的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。原文为 Et tu Harry？


	5. 德拉科·马尔福对扶手椅很重视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科很圆滑——但有时候也不怎么样。庞弗雷夫人总是对受伤这件事大惊小怪。

赫敏在走廊里闲逛着回办公室，思考着她应该如何度过她的下午；她手里还紧紧攥着一只便携马克杯，里边儿装着她最爱的茶。她今天没有课了，所有的作业也评分完了 —— 也许她应该用一本书和一杯红酒来好好放松放松 …… 噢！！！

她在转角处撞到了一个实心障碍物，手里的热茶撒得整个衬衫前襟到处都是。

“ 这 **真他妈的** 热！ **上帝啊** ！！！ ” 她口中迸发出一连串的咒骂。

“ 我 **很** 抱歉！我的天啊 **真不敢** 相信这是我 **干** 的。让我来帮你！ ” 一双手摸上了她的衬衣想要拭去那些液体。

赫敏抬头看向手的主人，暂时忘记了自己烧灼的肌肤。

“ **马尔福** ？ ”

“ 格兰杰，我真的 **非常** 、非常抱歉这样撞到你。 ” 他继续擦拭她的衬衣。

“ 马尔福先生。你能 …… 你 **介意** …… 或许先把你的手从我胸前挪开吗？ ”

那个瞬间，两件事情发生了。其一，德拉科意识到了他一直在用手尝试抹去那些热茶，但他明明是一个擅长使用魔杖的巫师 —— 他一下子像一个十四岁的少年一样脸红了起来。其二，有人过来了。

“ **爸爸** ？你在对格兰杰教授 **做什么** ？ ” 斯科皮站在走廊上，看着他父亲的手几乎粘在了他最爱的教授胸前。

德拉科 **迅速地** 挪开了双手。 “ 小斯科！我刚刚就年度捐赠一事与校长进行了面谈。斯莱特林公共休息室里可以换上些新的扶手椅，并且 ……” 他低头看着自己双手刚才搭着的位置。

“ **这不是** 你看到的那样！你看，我撞到她了然后 …… 我把茶洒得她全身都是 —— 像个十足的傻瓜 …… 然后我尝试弥补错误 …… 因为我就是一个笨蛋 …… 然后 …… 你就出现了。就是这样。 ”

德拉科解释的时候，赫敏一直在边上点头，无声地支持他。

斯科皮怀疑地眯起了眼睛。 “ 就是几把椅子的事 —— 为什么校长不直接给你 **写信** 呢？而且你在 **这里** 做什么？ ”

德拉科抓了把脖子，猛地红了脸。 “ 哦 …… 这个。你看 …… 今天天气不错。而且我觉得 …… 我 …… 你知道 …… 每年这个时候的霍格沃茨都格外宜人。 ” 快，他妈的，闭嘴吧德拉科！你听上去就像是一个十足的智障。

“ 而且 …… 校长就是很喜欢面谈这一类事情。 ” 赫敏出声想要缓解现在紧绷的气氛。

德拉科感激地看了她一眼。她脸红了。他也脸红了。他们俩默契地同时望向了地板。

斯科皮有点惊恐地看着面前的景象 —— 他 **从未** 见过自己的父亲如此精神失常。

他也从未见过格兰杰教授穿着一件湿衬衫；这让他的注意力立刻转移了。（注 1 ）

德拉科和赫敏同时注意到了斯科皮目不转睛的视线。赫敏低头，终于发现她的衬衣现在已经变成了透视款的她惊恐地睁大了眼睛。她抬起头来发现德拉科的表情变得和他的儿子一样 —— 他的眼睛紧紧粘在了她胸前。

赫敏大叫着想要让面前两个马尔福将他们的注意力从自己胸前挪开。 “ **马尔福先生** ！ ”

两位 “ 马尔福先生 ” 同时抬起了头，赫敏趁机对斯科皮解释， “ 你父亲正要送我去医疗翼呢。 ” 她瞪了德拉科一眼。

德拉科接收到了她的暗示。 “ 是的。我正打算这么做。毁了她的衬衣让我非常 **过意不去** 。 ”

“ 还有用热茶水烫伤我。 ”

“ 没错还有这个。 ”

他们两人朝楼梯走去。

斯科皮摇着头独自生气。他的父亲 —— 通常情况来说 —— 在高压环境下也不会紧张，但呆在格兰杰教授周围让他感觉不舒服，这也情有可原。他可能仍然没从 “ **我的儿子喜欢你，请你不要开除他** ” 的阴影中走出来。斯科皮真希望他有一天能忘了这件丑事。

尽管这看起来 …… 不太可能。他的爸爸不喜欢格兰杰教授。他的意思是 …… 他的父亲甚至不 **喜欢** 格兰杰教授，更别提 “ 喜欢 ” 她了。

但他为什么总是时不时地出现在霍格沃茨呢？斯科皮在这儿念了两年书，几乎没有看到过他父亲登上城堡大门口的台阶，但现在学期开始还不到一个月呢，他就已经 **无处不在** 了。

嗯 …… 有蹊跷。

——————

庞弗雷夫人永远不会忘记面前这张脸。 “ **马尔福先生** 。真没想到我还能在医疗翼里再见到 **你** 。 ”

“ 您好庞弗雷夫人。格兰杰教授需要 ——”

“ 你的儿子几乎从来没出过医疗事故，这你知道吗？马尔福先生？ ”

“ 我 …… 真高兴听到这个，庞弗雷夫人。就像我刚才说的 ——”

“ 我只能推测这是因为他 **没有** 遗传到你惹麻烦的功力，马尔福先生。 ”

“ 我很高兴他没有。所以 **格兰杰教授** 在这儿 ——”

“ 还有那个 **危险** 的体育运动。 ”

“ **庞弗雷夫人** 。我 **非常清楚** 我的儿子比我好上太多了，但是 **格兰杰教授** 需要您帮忙照看，立刻。谢谢您。 ”

庞弗雷夫人看起来有些不满，她转向了赫敏。 “ 你是另一个永远需要我帮助的人 —— 你知道吗？ ”

赫敏深吸了一口气。 “ 是的，庞弗雷夫人。 ”

“ 几乎每一次 —— 你都快要把自己给玩死了。 ”

“ 是的，庞弗雷夫人。 ”

庞弗雷夫人点点头。 “ **这次** 你又怎么啦？ ”

衬衣吸收了大部分的热茶，所以赫敏只是有点轻微的皮肤刺痛 —— 对于这个，庞弗雷夫人可以轻易治疗好。

“ 现在你需要等上个十分钟 …… 药膏完全吸收了以后再用清洁咒。我想你可以自己来？格兰杰小姐？ ”

“ 庞弗雷夫人， **说真的** 。我是个成年女人了， **并且** 我还是你的同事。你不觉得你可以称呼我为 **教授** ——”

“ 你到底能不能自己来？格兰杰小姐？ ”

赫敏再次深吸了一口气。 “ 能，庞弗雷夫人。 ”

庞弗雷夫人念叨着 “ 有些事情永远不会改变 ” 地走开了，留下赫敏和德拉科独处。

德拉科叹息。 “ 我 **真的** 怎么道歉都不够，关于撞到你这件事，还有热茶的事 …… 还有 …… 被斯科皮撞破的事 …… 梅林啊我从来没意识到我这么 **可笑** 。 ”

赫敏被逗笑。 “ 没错。你就和你儿子一样圆滑。 ”

德拉科痛苦地哼了一声。 “ **为什么** 我们的所有交流都避不过我向你道歉这一环？ ”

“ 别问我。我可不是那个一直把事情搞砸的人。 ”

他们都笑了起来；然后紧接着是尴尬的沉默。

德拉科咬起嘴唇。 “ 所以 …… 我其实本可以给米涅娃写信的 —— 关于扶手椅的事。 ”

赫敏犹豫了。 “…… 哦？ ”

“ 没错。我只是 …… 想要亲自跑一趟。 ”

“ 因为你对扶手椅很 …… 重视？ ”

德拉科有些害羞地笑了起来，脸颊上爬满了红晕。 “ 事实上 …… 我只是 …… 希望能够遇到你。 ”

赫敏狡黠一笑。 “ 唔那你显然成功了。 ”

德拉科闭上眼睛笑了起来。 “ 我把事情搞砸了。 ” 他叹息。 “ 和我一起吃晚饭吧。 ”

赫敏忍住笑意。 “ 你是说 …… 现在？ ”

德拉科点点头。 “ 没错。我是说 …… 等你的药膏 **吸收完毕** ，当然。我可不想让庞弗雷夫人对你大发雷霆。 ”

“ 那可不是我们能够承受的。 ” 赫敏打趣。

“ 并且我保证不再把你弄伤，或者让你感到不舒服，或者 …… 做任何让我又需要道歉的事情。 ”

赫敏又脸红了，她将一缕碎发别到耳后。她抬起头来看着德拉科点点头。 “ 这听上去不错。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文为“He had also never seen Professor Granger wearing a wet shirt and his attention was inevitably swayed to the nipples he could now make out through her blouse. ”这句话后半部分不想翻了不然还要被追着打hhh


	6. 两顿晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科皮在大礼堂里和他的朋友们吃晚饭。德拉科和赫敏在晚餐桌上对彼此进行了更深入的了解。

斯科皮沮丧地戳了戳他的土豆。他非常在意为什么格兰杰教授不在大礼堂里用餐。她的出席总是让他很安心，尤其是望着她用纸巾精心擦嘴的时候 —— 她的餐桌礼仪无懈可击；而且说真的，她本身就很令人赏心悦目。

用力用餐刀戳着盘子里烤牛肉的时候，他向众神祈祷格兰杰教授的缺席和他父亲今早的突然袭击没什么关系。

“ 兄弟你还好吗？ ” 阿不思 · 波特问。

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 你看起来很烦心，就像你爸爸被逼着和我爸爸互动的时候那样。 ”

斯科皮嘲弄道， “ **别提** 我爸。 ”

莫妮卡 · 弗林特 —— 一个和他们同年级的斯莱特林女孩 —— 说话了。 “ 你爸爸 **怎么了** ，斯科皮？ ”

“ **没什么** 。 ”

莫妮卡傻笑。 “ 你爸的话我 **真的** 可以（注 1 ）。 ”

斯科皮呻吟。 “ 你这样说过 **很多次** 了，莫；就像我们年级的其他女孩儿一样。 ”

莫妮卡耸耸肩。 “ 他身材很好。 ”

阿不思和斯科皮同时翻了个白眼，后者说， “ 我现在可 **没** 心情讨论我爸爸身材 **有多好** 。 ”

另一个斯莱特林男生，西蒙 · 詹金斯挑起一边眉毛， “ 说得就像 **哪次** 你有心情似的。 ”

“ **对，** 我特么 **从来** 都没心情讨论我 **那该死的** 爸爸身材 **有多好** —— 真 **恶心** ！他是我 **爸爸** ！ ”

西蒙和莫妮卡挑挑眉毛，把视线移回了食物上。

很少在社交场合中感到尴尬的阿不思不客气地说， “ 听着，斯科；可能我这样假设很傻，但是看起来你对一些事 —— 我不知道 …… 比如关于你父亲的某些事 —— 很不爽。发生了什么？你们吵架了还是怎么了？ ”

斯科皮叹了口气。 “ 不我们没吵架。我们从不吵架。这只是 …… 你也从没见过他 …… 我想想怎么说 …… 在一个女人周围很不自在吧？ ”

阿不思回答。 “ 没见过。那个人通常是你；你才是在女士面前不知道如何自处的人。 ”

斯科皮翻起他的眼睛。

阿不思继续说。 “ 正相反，你 **爸爸** 可是对那些叽叽喳喳的小鸟 **很有一套** —— 她们在他面前都乖顺体贴。只是他看起来从不在意她们。 ” 阿不思敬畏地摇摇头， “ 他可真是我的偶像。 ”

“ 半点儿没错。女人们都喜欢我爸爸，只是他从不像那样喜欢她们。 ”

阿不思斜着眼打量他。 “ 但这让你很困扰 …… 为什么？担心他会给你找个后妈？还是他弯了，可能会给你直接再找个新爹？ ” 这句话赢得了西蒙的窃笑。

斯科皮翻了个白眼。 “ 别跟个白痴似的，阿尔。我爸爸没 **弯** 。事实上，我只是看见 …… 我不知道。他今天来城堡里和麦格谈论那些关于公共休息室里扶手椅的废话然后 …… 我不知道。我看见他和格兰杰教授在一块儿，并且 ——”

“ **很性感** 。 ” 西蒙插话。

斯科皮自嘲。 “ 是啊，我知道。她也很性感 —— 很明显 —— 就像我 **爸爸** 那样。 ” 他把面前的食物一把推开。 “ 看见他和她待在一块儿 …… 我不知道。我感觉他也这样觉得。 ”

阿不思从鼻子里哼了一声。 “ 我很 **怀疑** 这一点；他们念书的时候互相 **厌恶** 。 ”

“ 那为什么今天在她办公室外面的时候，他的手放在她胸上？ ”

阿不思和西蒙掉了手里的叉子，嘴巴大大地张成了 “O” 形。

西蒙说话了， “ 你觉得你爸爸 **在上** 格兰杰教授？ ”

斯科皮看起来被这个想法吓坏了。 “ **恶** ！西蒙这 **太** 恶心了！我爸爸绝对没特么 **可能和格兰杰教授有一腿** ！再也别这么说了。 ” 他抖了抖， “ 他说他撞洒了她的茶，并且只是在尝试帮她处理干净什么的。 ”

“ **一派胡言** 。 ” 阿不思坚持。

斯科皮怒火中烧。 “ 真谢谢你，阿尔。 ”

“ 我只是 **说** ，如果你看见他抓着她的胸，那他可能真的只是在 …… 抓着她的胸。 ”

“ 你不是 **才** 说他们互相厌恶吗？ ”

“ 罗斯也讨厌你。你觉得她会让你抓 **她的** 胸吗？ ”

“ 不会。 ”

“ 那我觉得我说清楚了。 ”

斯科皮叹了口气。 “ 我爸爸还告诉过我格兰杰教授 **绝对不合适** 呢。 ”

西蒙耸肩。 “ 可能是因为 **他自己** 和她有一腿？ ”

莫妮卡翻了个白眼。 “ 你觉得 **谁和谁** 都有一腿。而且格兰杰教授不适合你是因为她是个 **教授** 。我还是不明白你们为什么都围着她的屁股转。（注 2 ） ”

西蒙凝视着远方，脸上浮现出一个傻笑。 “ 她的屁股的确是 **美景** 。 ”

阿不思补充， “ 还有她 **迷人** 的身材比例。 ”

三个男孩都在点头。

莫妮卡翻着白眼做了个鬼脸。 “ 她不是就像 …… 你的 **教母** 或者别的什么之类的吗，阿尔？ ”

阿不思耸耸肩。 “ 是啊，但她看起来从来都没有那么喜欢我。 ”

莫妮卡眯起眼睛。 “ 可能是因为你总是对她色眯眯的？ ”

阿不思把手搭在胸前，表明她所说的全是莫须有的罪责。 “ 你 **再** 说一次？ **斯科皮** 才是那个给她写下流信的人。 ” 除了斯科皮以外的三个斯莱特林都窃笑起来。

斯科皮翻了翻眼睛。 “ 她对我那么好！我会误会又不是我的错。 ”

西蒙摇着头大笑。 “ 哥们，她是个教授 —— 她对 **每个人** 都很好。你会误会只是因为你是个下流坯子 —— 而且你爸爸还和你的梦中女神有一腿。 ” 更多的窃笑。

斯科皮苦着脸从餐桌前站起身来。 “ 你们 **真的** 太讨厌了。 ”

斯科皮回地窖的时候情不自禁地思考他的朋友们是不是真的说对了。他爸爸是不是真的和他，斯科皮，爱着的那个女人有一腿？

当然不可能。如果他爸爸在和某个人约会的话一定会告诉他的。他们 **从来** 不对对方保守秘密。从不。他爸爸在格兰杰教授身边很不自在只是因为自己的儿子喜欢她。

但是格兰杰教授今晚到底 **上哪儿** 去了？

——————

“ 你在撒谎。 ” 赫敏眯起眼睛抿了一口红酒。

德拉科笑起来。 “ 我为什么要这样做？我可是发过誓今晚要做个绅士呢，对吗？ ”

“ 你可不能坐在这儿若无其事地跟我说 **西弗勒斯** **·** **斯内普** 在你五岁生日派对上用你的毛绒动物玩具演了出木偶戏。 ”

德拉科举起只手来放在心口。 “ 还包括音效什么的呢。 ”

赫敏扬起她的眉毛。 “ 我真希望我念书的时候就知道这事儿 —— 这能让他看起来不那么像个 …… 杀人犯。 ”

德拉科大笑。 “ 他可 **不是个** 杀人犯。事实上，他是个出色的教父。 ”

“ 肯定比我这个做教母的人要好上很多，我确定。我羞于承认这个事实 —— 我的确是有偏好的。 ”

德拉科贱兮兮地笑起来。 “ 我用斯科皮的继承权打赌，阿不思 · 波特肯定不是你最喜欢的小孩之一。 ”

赫敏咬了下嘴唇。德拉科挪了挪他的座位 **。梅林知道，要是她继续这样做的话，他可不能继续保持现在这种绅士态度了。**

“ 阿不思也有可爱的时候。但总体上来说，他还是个 ——”

“ 猥琐？坏脾气？自作聪明？ ”

赫敏大笑起来。 “ 我忘了你和他也很熟。 ”

德拉科点点头，脸上还挂着那种贱贱的笑。 “ 他和斯科皮和亲近；并且阿不思其实也没有那么糟 —— 如果你和他多相处的话。他挺搞笑的 …… 从一种奇怪 —— 几乎是无法忍受的尴尬 —— 的角度上来说。 ”

赫敏咯咯地笑了起来， “ 他挺适合斯莱特林的，这是一定的。 ”

德拉科装出一副被冒犯的样子自嘲。 “ 这句话 **肯定是** 赞美。 ”

赫敏笑嘻嘻的。 “ 这只是我的个人观察罢了。他那种 …… 特别的社交技巧让他在蛇窝里过得挺好的。 ”

“ 确实。尽管考虑到你最近遇到的这些马尔福家的男孩儿，我不太确定你说的这种技巧是否真的能够代表斯莱特林。 ”

赫敏大笑起来， “ 斯科皮在那件事之后都是个完美的绅士。但他的父亲嘛，正相反 ……” 她又抿了一口红酒。

德拉科神情尴尬。 “ 是的，我明白 —— 按照惯例来说，大部分人都会等到第一次约会 **之后** 再上二垒。 ”

赫敏咬住她的嘴唇。 “ 所以 …… 我们现在的状况是这样的？约会？ ”

德拉科几乎没有听见她的问题，他的注意力完全停在了她那被牙齿咬住的下唇上 —— **他真希望自己不要再像他儿子那些乳臭未干的玩伴一样盯着她看了！**

德拉科重新集中精神。 “ 这不够明显吗？或许在约女人出去这件事情上，我比自己想象中更加生疏。 ”

赫敏露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后用纸巾擦了擦嘴。她这么做的时候，德拉科心情愉悦地盯着她 —— **她吃饭的时候非常可爱。**

“ 先说好，我并不 **完全** 确定这是一个好主意。 ”

德拉科的眉毛挤作一团。 “ 是因为我儿子是你的学生，还是因为 …… 你和我？ ”

“ 前者。当然也考虑到最近的 …… 意外。 ”

德拉科轻笑出声。 “ 这么说吧，我很确定我的儿子会原谅我 **试图偷走他暗恋对象** 这件事的。而且说到这个，世界上也没有什么规则阻止我这么做。 ”

赫敏立刻挑起眉毛。 “ 你是怎么知 ——”

“ 我 **查过了** 。并且现在你知道我并不是这个世界上唯一一个会产生这样情感的笨蛋了。 ”

赫敏笑得有些羞涩。

德拉科朝她露齿一笑。 “ 这又不是什么错误。而且如果你不知怎么的神经错乱统一今晚和我继续约会的话 …… 我们可以低调些不被人注意到。 ”

赫敏用相同的笑回应他。 “ 我可以低调行事。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文I’d so do him，本句翻译来自 @PforPhoebe  
> 注2: 原文Don’t know why you all think the sun rises and sets out her are anyway.


	7. 低调行事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约会在继续。哈利和金妮又出场了。德拉科宣示了自己的主权。

剩余的晚餐进行得十分顺利，两个人谈笑风生的样子就好像他们从来都不是对方童年时期的死敌一样。德拉科开始好奇他为什么从未发现她那万事通的书呆气竟然非常可爱，她那温暖的笑容让他全身轻松，并且她的眼睛是那种最特别的颜色 …… 就像玻璃酒杯中火焰威士忌的波纹一样闪闪发光。他们两人的共同点多得他想也想不到；而那些不同之处 —— 和年少时互相憎恶的状况大不一样 —— 只能为他们的友好交谈锦上添花。今夜的一切如此完美，甚至话题转向他们各自的感情生活的时候，气氛也没有变得尴尬。

“ 你是一个了不起的女人，格兰杰，而且你做过那么多了不起的事；但相信我，你做过 **最聪明的事** 就是和那只黄鼠狼（注 1 ）分手。 ”

赫敏徉怒。 “ 罗恩没有那么糟，我们仍然很亲密。我是罗斯的教母，你知道的。 ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 说起来，我都不敢相信，那孩子的名字在我家里出现的频率出奇的高。斯科皮一直以来都对她有某种 …… 不切实际的幻想。我猜这大概是对我前半生所有混蛋事的惩罚吧 —— 我的独子偏偏和黄金三人组如此纠缠不清。 ”

赫敏大笑。 “ 我都没意识到这一点。 ”

“ 是啊，我是说，他和波特家的儿子几乎在第一次登上霍格沃茨特快的那一天就变得难舍难分了。更别提他对黄鼠狼家女儿的那种 …… 奇怪的像暗恋一样的情愫了。然后就是你了 …… 唔，你已经知道接下来发生了什么了。 ” 他对着红酒杯扯起一个英俊的笑容。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛。 “ 我明白你的意思了。因为你的儿子，你永远别想摆脱黄金三人组了。 ”

德拉科的眼睛闪闪发光。 “ 现在我可不能说我不想要这样了。至少，不想摆脱三人组中坐在我对面的那个。 ” 他给了她一个迷人的笑容，让她的脸上泛起了漂亮的红晕。

“ 他看起来真的很崇拜你。 ”

“ 我们非常亲近 —— 单亲家庭的后遗症。 ”

**神啊。该死的。说得就像她的内裤还能够承受被再三提醒** **“** **单亲** **”** **这个事实一样。** “ 唔，你看起来是个好爸爸。 ” 赫敏说。

德拉科微笑。 “ 这种话我永远不会厌倦。他可是我生命中最重要的部分。 ”

赫敏忍住了即将溢出来的呻吟。 **他还能看起来让人更想要和他做爱吗？** “ 我很确定单身爸爸这个身份从未影响你在女士们眼中的魅力。 ”

德拉科掩住下巴微笑。 “ 不管你信不信 —— 我已经很多年没有约会了。 ”

赫敏脸烧了起来。 “ 我也没有。 ”

德拉科看起来很惊讶。 “ **这** 怎么可能？我是说，我不知道你自己知不知情，但你可是 **赫敏** **·** **格兰杰** ， ” 她咯咯笑了起来。 “ 你是个战争女英雄。你是这个年纪最聪明的女巫。所有这些事情都指向一个事实 —— 你是个万人迷。 ”

赫敏局促地咬住下唇。 **哦该死的别这么做。不要再咬你的嘴唇了。**

“ 当然，这个你早就知道了 —— 我一直有点工作狂的潜质。 ”

德拉科扬起眉毛。 “ 真的吗？在学校里的时候你可一直是个派对小公主啊。 ”

他的讽刺让赫敏大笑起来。 “ 我离开傲罗办公室是因为 …… 我不知道。我猜我需要找到生活和工作的平衡点 —— 即使需要花些时间让我自己的步调慢下来。 ”

“ 比起抓坏人，你居然更喜欢教书？ ”

赫敏点点头。 “ 我想是的。 ”

一个看起来很困扰的侍应生靠近了他们这一桌。 “ 我不想要打断你们的，但是我们半小时前就已经打烊了。 ”

德拉科环视餐厅 —— 他是怎么错过 “ 他们是仅剩的两个客人 ” 这个事实的？ “ 我很抱歉。我们没有注意时间。 ”

出了餐厅后，他们像两个做了淘气事被逮到的学生一样窃笑。

赫敏摇了摇她的脑袋。 “ 那个可怜的侍应生。他一定 **恨死** 我们了。 ”

“ 唔，那我会确认我们下次选择另一家餐厅，这样他就没有机会朝我们的食物里吐口水了。 ” 他笑嘻嘻的， “ 那当然 …… 是在我们还有下次的情况下。不然我就只能继续编造些糟糕的借口出现在你面前，并且 **再一次** 地在我儿子面前尴尬致死。 ”

赫敏大笑起来。 “ 唔，你知道我住在哪儿，你也知道我在哪儿工作 —— 躲着你可不是什么可行的计划。 ”

“ 看吧， **这就是** 为什么他们都说你是最聪明的女巫了。 ”

两个人在街上大笑出声。德拉科转向她。 “ 我想要送你回城堡，但是 ……”

“ 低调行事。 ” 赫敏接话。

德拉科牵过她的手；他意识到这其实算得上他第一次真正意义上地触碰她 —— 前两次不算。第一次是三年级的时候她狠狠地揍了他的脸，第二次则是今天早些时候他一时失了智，在他十三岁的儿子面前摸了她的胸。

考虑到她前任傲罗的身份，她的手比他想象中要柔软许多 —— 它们小巧又精致。他将自己的拇指放在她的指关节上，将她的手拉到自己的嘴唇边。

德拉科的嘴唇碰到她的时候，赫敏几乎能感觉到电流擦过她的皮肤。他将她的手放回她身侧的时候视线从未离开过她，她确定她能够听到她心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动的声音。

你 **可不准** 晕倒！你是个 **该死的成年女人** 了。还是一名前任傲罗。你 **决不能** 在一个漂亮男人面前犯花痴到晕倒。

“ 晚安，格兰杰。 ” 他的声音低沉沙哑又甜蜜（注 2 ）。德拉科面上带着临别的笑转身走向幻影移形站。可他还没走上几步 ——

“ 赫敏。 ”

他转回身。 “ 什么？ ”

她局促不安地望着他。 “ 如果你还想见我的话 …… 那么你或许应该叫我赫敏。 ”

“ 赫敏， ” 他微笑， “ 乐意之至。 ”

她也回笑。 “ 晚安，德拉科。 ”

——————

“ 你睡了那个黄金万事通？ ” 布雷斯 · 扎比尼在咖啡屋里问那个坐在他对面的高个金发男人。

“ 我 **没有** 睡她，布雷斯。我在和她约会。 ”

布雷斯眯起他的眼睛。 “ 并且他还是你儿子的教授？ ” 他对着自己的意式浓缩咖啡大笑。 “ 我都不能说我很惊讶了。你俩之间确实一直有着某种 …… 诡异、烦人又古怪的性张力 —— 我和西奥甚至就你俩要等到什么时候才会上床这个事儿打过赌。 ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 她和我想象中完全不一样。她不再那么拘谨又神经质了。事实上，她还挺 …… 放得开的。 ” 德拉科想要忍住脸上灿烂的笑容。

现在轮到布雷斯翻白眼了。 “ 看看你吧。已经完全沉迷美色了 —— 你甚至还没见过她裸体呢。 ”

“ 我们只约过 **一次** 会，布雷斯。 ”

“ 你最好记得让她无视那些她可能在学校里听说过的关于你的谣言 ——Slytherin Sex God ！这都是多久以前的事儿了？等你真的和她做的时候，我打赌你都撑不过两分钟。 ”

“ 行行好，你能 **停止** 评论我和格兰杰或许会发生的 **这事儿** 里我或许会有的表现吗？ ”

“ **马尔福** ？ ”

德拉科一转身，发现哈利和金妮站在咖啡厅正门口的走道上，脸上挂着一模一样的、好像吃了屎一般的笑容。

“ **波特** ！ ”

“ 马尔福。 ”

“ **金妮** ！ ”

“ 白鼬。 ”

“ 我只是在 …… 你们看，事情是这样，我刚才只是在说 ——”

“ 你想要和赫敏上床。 ” 哈利替他回答。

德拉科叹息。 “ 我只是在告诉布雷斯我前几天和她共进美好晚餐的事儿。 **他** 才是那个提起这件事的人。我必须要表明立场，我 **绝对没有** 提起那事儿，一个字都没有。 ”

“ 我觉得自从我们坐下之后，我们已经提起上床 **很多次** 了。 ”

德拉科揉了把太阳穴，抬起头来看向仍然满脸坏笑的波特夫妇。他们眯着眼睛看他的样子就像两只狮子把一只小长颈鹿逼入绝路的场景。德拉科放弃了。

“ **是的** ，行了吧！ **是的** 。我是想要和你们的朋友春风一度。但我同样也想要和她 **约会** ，因为刚巧我十分享受和她在一起。并且我不是在就这件事上向你们寻求 **许可** ——”

“ 白鼬，白鼬，嘘。嘘。 ” 金妮用那种慰藉的语气轻声说， “ 闭上你那该死的嘴。我们根本不在意。 ”

哈利点点头。 “ 赫敏是需要好好大干一场了。你只需要确保对她好，让她高潮很多次，并且最重要的 …… 对你俩到底在一起做了些什么下流事，只字不提。 ” 哈利在马尔福面前画了个十字。 “ 你得到我们的祝福了 —— 去勾引我们美丽的朋友吧。 ”

德拉科的下巴掉了下来。 “ 我说 …… 我们 …… 我们想要低调些。因为你也知道 …… 斯科皮 ——”

“ **也** 想要睡我们的朋友？ ” 金妮补充。

布雷斯大笑起来。 “ **我没听错吧？** 你儿子对格兰杰有意思？在你睡她的时候？今天我真是挖到了猛料。 ”

“ **最后，他妈的，说一次** **——** **我没有在睡她！** 我在和她 **约会** ，并且 **希望** ，如果我不把 **这一切** 搞砸的话，我 **最终** 能有机会和她上床。但是在那 **之前** 我希望你们 **都** 可以把你们有毒又八卦的嘴巴给 **闭上** 因为 **我们他妈的希望低调些** ！明白了吗？！ ”

哈利，金妮和布雷斯忍住笑，点点头表示同意。

“ 哇哦，马尔福。这 …… 可算得上是 …… 你过去十五年来我见过的最慷慨激昂的一次了。 ” 哈利说，仍旧在尝试憋笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文为the Weasel，Weasley的谑称（这个梗好像原著里也有的？  
> 注2: 原文为His voice was like chocolate gravel.


	8. 男人的直觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏和哈利一起吃晚餐，一番激烈的讨论后寄出了信。

白天的课程结束后，赫敏坐在自己的桌前享受着一杯令人放松的热茶。她靠在椅背上沉醉地回想两天前自己和德拉科的晚餐。她 **从未** 指望过他如此好说话，并且如此 —— 像个童话王子一样。他让她捧腹大笑，而且他看她的那种眼神 …… **就是这样了。她和她的内裤一起彻底放弃最后的尊严了。**

“ 想啥呢我的忍者小姐？ ”

“ **哦！** ” 靠在椅背上的她差点儿 **再一次** 打翻自己的茶水。

“ **哈利！** 我还要告诉你多少次， **不准** 躲到我身后这样做？！圣诞节我真的要送你一个 **该死的** 铃铛！ ”

“ 批改作业呢？里边有我家小混蛋的吗？ ” 哈利无视了她，走到她对面的椅子前坐下，把他的脚危险地搭上了她的桌子。

“ 你在这儿干嘛呢？ ”

“ 我就想着过来问问你想不想出去吃点东西。金妮正和她哈比队的老朋友呆在一起呢，我好无聊。 ”

“ 那还真是 **谢谢你** 选择我打发时间。等我喝完茶我们就出发。 ”

他把手搭在脑后对着她坏笑。

“ 怎么了？ ”

他的眼睛眯起来，笑意扩大。

“ **怎么了？** ”

“ 猜猜今天我遇到谁了？ ”

“ 我可不想玩儿这个游戏。 ”

“ 他的名字是 D 打头，白鼬脸的混蛋，有超级多的钱和一个饥渴的野兽小儿子。 ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ **还是** 不好笑。 ”

“ 你和他吃晚餐了。 ”

“ 是的。 ”

“ 你喜欢他。 ”

赫敏再次翻起白眼。 “ 你之前说过的绝不插手呢？我们正在尝试 ——”

“ 低调行事。 **是的** 我明白。马尔福也这么说过 —— 特别清晰， **特别响亮** 。 ”

“ 那为什么我们还在聊这个？而且还在一个随时都有可能被一群会魔法的小孩听到我们谈话内容的学校里？ ”

“ 因为这个话题会让你不自在，这样你就会在晚餐时喝很多酒，然后我就有机会说服你来一场米涅娃 · 麦格模仿秀。 ”

“ 你可真是 **下定了决心** 想看我发火，是吗？ ”

“ 我能说什么？我想念我的老朋友了（注 1 ）。 ” 哈利把他的脚从她桌子上移开。 “ 现在赶紧把你那该死的茶喝完，女人。我可没有一整个傍晚的时间跟你耗着。 ”

赫敏最后翻了个白眼。 “ 你可真是我的好姐妹。 ”

——————

哈利和赫敏坐在三把扫帚酒吧里吃着他们的炸鱼薯条。

“ 你这周末还过来吃晚餐吗？金妮要做烤肉。 ” 哈利抿了一口火焰威士忌问她。

赫敏点点头。 “ 我 …… 有点想 …… 或许 ——”

“ 问问某个金发混蛋他是不是也愿意来？ ”

赫敏叹了口气。 “ 你觉得这样太快了吗？ ”

哈利摇摇头。 “ 对他来说可不会。你俩都是货真价实的成年人了，你们没必要假装你们没有那么喜欢对方 —— 而且更别提他 **肯定** 对你有感觉。 ”

赫敏睁大眼睛。 “ 真的吗？你怎么知道的？他说什么了吗？ ”

哈利大笑起来。 “ 淡定点，拉文德 · 布朗（注 2 ）。 ”

赫敏低吼。 “ 我才 **特么的** 不在意呢。 ”

“ 很快你俩就会在公众场合里吻得难舍难分 —— 哦，你还会叫他德德。 ”

“ 你简直就是个白痴，根本不配和我一起玩儿。 ” 赫敏把注意力转回了自己的火焰威士忌上。

“ 我只是逗你玩儿的。并且也算是回答了你的问题 …… 你就当这是我男人的直觉吧，我就是 **能看出** 他喜欢你。你应该邀请他。他肯定愿意。 ”

“ 他会吗？一个充斥着各种各样白鼬玩笑的晚上，还有哈利和金妮 · 波特的家做背景 —— 他真的会喜欢这样的第二次约会吗？ ”

哈利耸肩。 “ 他或许会适应的。你至少得看看他和你的朋友是否处得来 —— 或许处不来，但这种事儿总归是早知道为好，对吗？ ”

赫敏的手指敲着桌面沉思，眼神飘向远方。 “ 这种方式不是和 **低调谨慎行事正好相反** 吗？ ”

“ 我保证我会是最谨慎的一个。 ”

赫敏眯起眼睛指着他。 “ 你保证不嘴贱。 ”

“ 当然。 ”

“ 金妮也是。 ”

“ 哦， **嘿** ，现在我可不能保证 ——”

“ 决，不，嘴，贱。不然我让你的小孩都挂科。 ”

哈利眯起眼睛。 “ 你不会的。 ”

赫敏耸肩。 “ 显然现在我都看上德拉科 · 马尔福了，谁知道我有什么事不敢做的。 ”

——————

德拉科把一大摞关于马尔福地产管理盈亏的无聊文件倒在桌上。按照他律师希望的那样，仔细阅读它们后再签字这事儿总是让德拉科神经麻木。但是今天这几乎完全不可能。

他能想到的全部都是赫敏 · 格兰杰那平易近人的笑；还有她头发和皮肤颜色的对比 —— 这让她看起来像某种格外诱人的甜点；还有他嘴唇感受到的，她那细腻又温暖的皮肤。

**去他的。布雷斯是对的。他就是完全沉迷美色无法自拔了。**

他那晚本想吻她的，但他不想吓跑她。他本想在到家的那一刻就让猫头鹰送信敲定下一次约会的时间的，但他知道那会让他看起来绝望又可悲。

**如果她想要和一个绝望又可悲的人约会的话，她当年就绝对不会和韦斯莱分手。**

几天过去了。现在再次约她出去看起来就不那么急切了，对吗？（注 3 ）

还没等他开始给她写信，一只黄褐色的猫头鹰带着一封有霍格沃茨邮戳的信降落在他桌子上。信上写着：

**德拉科，**

**我想知道你这周六晚上是否有安排。哈利和金妮想要邀请你吃晚餐。**

**如果你不能来完全没关系。但你应该知道我让哈利和金妮保证绝不嘴贱，这可不容易。如果不好好利用这次机会的话还挺可惜的。**

**你的，**

**赫敏**

德拉科微笑着靠在椅背上。尽管在波特家吃晚饭并不是他脑海中最棒的第二次约会选项，他仍然觉得这是一个积极的信号。这至少证明她对他的喜欢多到足够让她带着他见她的朋友们 …… 或者说混蛋们，因为他们就是。

并且她落款 “ 你的 ” ，德拉科的脸因为这种 “ 他在某种意义上拥有她 ” 的想法而烧了起来。 **那可不是她的意思，你这个傻瓜。那只是一个常见的信件落款。**

德拉科叹了口气，他的生活到底发生了什么，才会让他觉得去波特家吃晚餐是世界上最美妙的事？他摇摇头，一个傻笑深深地刻在脸上。

**赫敏，**

**浪费你让两个天选大混蛋乖乖听话一整晚的巨大成就的话，我就太不负责任了。晚餐铃响的时候我会出现的。**

**你的，**

**德拉科**

德拉科傻笑着把额头重重地埋在他的桌子里。

他可真是个绝世大傻瓜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文为work wife，特指职场中女性之间互帮互助、一起吃午餐的友谊，对应赫敏后文的work husband
> 
> 注2: 译者注。这里哈利开玩笑说炸毛恋爱脑赫敏很像当年的拉文德hhh
> 
> 注3: 原文还有一句He could ask her out again without his bollocks shriveling in his trousers, right? 不翻了我的求生欲


	9. 男人中的男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科给自己打气。在波特家的时候，他遇到了一个让他“维持镇定”难上加难的艺术品。

他可真是个绝世大傻瓜。为什么他会觉得去那个天选混蛋家吃饭会是一个好主意？他们的儿子或许天天粘在一起变成了某种疯狂的 “ 白银二人组 ” （注 1 ），但他和波特 …… 他们的关系还没到那一步。并且永远都不会到那一步 —— 他那神锋无影的伤疤可以证明这一点。为什么他要这样做？

**哦，对。赫敏** **·** **格兰杰。她最近看起来异常迷人。并且他该死地、愚蠢地、疯狂地暗恋她。**

他站在等身镜前打扮自己。他决定穿一套深灰色的麻瓜西装，裁缝量身定制的那种，和一件浅蓝色的衬衣。他皱着脸往头发上抹发胶，力求达到一种 “ 我醒过来就是这个发型 ” 的效果，但实际上真的又费时又费力。

德拉科想起不久之前，另一个马尔福也站在他的镜子面前，用 **同样的** 精力捣鼓发型去吸引 **同一个** 女人 —— 这个认知让他笑了起来。

他死死地盯着自己的倒影。 “ 听着，德拉科。不要搞砸。这可是十年来你第一次对一个女孩有想要进一步接触的欲望；今晚你就是 **男人中的男人** 。她没办法拒绝你的。 ”

最后打量了一眼镜中的自己，他抓过一支过分昂贵的 Cote du Rhone 干红走向了壁炉。

——————

赫敏坐在格里莫广场 12 号里喝着红酒，尝试不要让自己那一大团已经变成导火索的神经引爆她的整个身体 —— 但她并没有成功。

“ 赫敏，我是爱你的，但如果你继续这样坐立不安地把红酒洒得沙发上到处都是的话，我会亲自肢解你， ” 金妮语调轻快甜蜜， “ **梅林啊** 你真的需要好好来上一炮了。 ”

“ 你已经这样 **说过了** ，金妮。并且如果这该死的对你来说还不够明显的话，这也 **恰巧是** 我现在正尝试做的。 ”

“ 抱歉，我来早了， ” 一个拖得长长的也无法掩盖他低沉性感的声音响了起来 —— 赫敏 **真的** 希望那不是德拉科 · 马尔福。

金妮一下子就来了兴致。 “ 马尔福！真高兴你选择了一个最合适的时机。 ”

赫敏都不知道自己的脸能够烧得那么红。 **真是够了。她再也不想要说话了；她的学生们要靠摄神取念才能从她这儿学到东西了。**

德拉科坐到她的沙发上，出人意料地亲了下她的脸颊以示问候。 “ 赫敏，你看起来真漂亮。 ”

该死。她的脸 **现在** 甚至更红了。 “ 你看起来也很棒。 ” 天啊他身上的味道也很棒。那是什么？完美男人模范香水吗？

他坏笑了起来，朝她的方向挪得更近。金妮看到这一幕，翻了个白眼。

“ 所以， **马尔福** …… 你看，我保证 **不嘴贱** ，并且我也没有叫你 **白鼬** …… 这是你第一次来我家对吗？ ”

“ 我的确看到了 —— 干得好。并且是的，我以前从未来过这儿。 ”

“ **肮脏！！和泥巴种厮混的纯血叛徒！** ”

德拉科的眼睛一下子睁大了。 “ 这特么的是什么？ ”

“ 沃尔布加 · 布莱克的画像。 ” 金妮兴致缺缺。 “ 我们基本都无视她。 ”

“ **一个高贵家族的继承人居然让一个地位低下的泥巴种作贱自己的声誉 !  感谢诸神你的祖父不用活着见到这一天 ****!** ”

德拉科拉着脸转向正在憋笑的赫敏，然后惊讶地望着她。 “ 你不觉得这很过分？ ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 我经常来这儿。过了这么久，我现在甚至还觉得她那些血统歧视的垃圾还挺好笑的。 ”

德拉科看起来很惊讶。 “ 我猜她是在说你和我。但她又是怎么知道的？我们的事？ ”

“ 我也不知道那个干瘪的老太婆怎么知道的 —— 女人们的直觉总是准的可怕。 ”

德拉科咧嘴笑了起来，一只胳膊搭在她身后的沙发上。赫敏又抿了一口酒，借以鼓起勇气冲他笑。德拉科把他的手挪的更近了一些，松松地还上她的肩膀。他的眼睛牢牢锁在她弧度美好的、粉色嘴唇上 —— 它们因为刚才的红酒而湿润。她的舌头伸出来快速舔了一下嘴唇。

**哦梅林，他可真想** **——**

“ **你竟敢在我的祖宅里对你那个血统肮脏的娼妇动这种下流的念头，你这个血统叛徒！人渣！** ”

德拉科被那副画像精准的心理分析吓得不轻 —— 他的表情已经说明了一切 —— 他的脸甚至比赫敏的还要红。他的手立刻抽回来，规规矩矩地搭回了自己的膝盖上。

金妮抑制不住自己欢乐的大笑。 “ 那个老女人真可笑，不是吗？不过别担心，准确说来她并不会读心，她只是有这种， **检测到所有正在或者即将在这个屋檐下发生的背叛血统罪行** 的灵异能力。 ” 金妮叽叽喳喳地向他解释。 “ 现在原谅我失陪，我得去看看烤肉。 ” 她脚步轻快地离开了房间。

赫敏羞赧地咬紧了嘴唇。德拉科斜着眼，狠狠地揉了一把自己的脸才转向她。 “ 我想我们扯平了。 ”

赫敏大笑： “ 我想我们都有点喜欢对方，对吗？ ”

德拉科微笑起来，把一缕散开的头发别回她的耳后。 “ 是的。我想我们是的。 ” 他的手指一路下滑缠到她颈后。他身体前倾，颤动着睫毛闭上眼睛。他们的嘴唇很快就要碰在一起，只差一点儿 ——

“ **你居然敢在布莱克的宅子里碰那个令人厌恶的娼妇！你这般堕落** **——** **居然还敢自称纯血！** ”

德拉科挫败地靠回身去，紧紧地捂住脸。 “ 总得有人对那个爱管闲事的老蝙蝠做点儿什么。 ”

赫敏大笑起来。 “ 我们可以用无声咒，但效果不会很持久。我来搞定。 ”

她向那幅画像走去的时候，德拉科必须阻止自己黏在她随着步伐晃动的屁股上的目光，免得布莱克夫人把他的想法昭告天下。

壁炉里的绿光开始咆哮，紧接着满面愁容的哈利 · 波特走进了他的客厅。 “ 额。嘿，马尔福， ” 他小幅度地晃了晃手 —— 德拉科猜那可能是个挥手的动作 —— 脱下外套后瘫倒进德拉科身边的椅子里。

金妮抬着两杯红酒进来了。 “ 我就觉得听到你回来了。你看起来就像一坨冒着热气的屎。 ”

“ 行吧，谢谢你，我亲爱的妻子。真高兴看到结婚十五年后我们的爱火还没有燃烧殆尽。 ” 哈利面无表情地从金妮手上接过一杯红酒。

德拉科接过另一杯，努力忍住一口饮尽的欲望。

“ 赫敏呢？ ” 哈利问。

德拉科回答。 “ 她去给我亲爱的老姨妈的画像施无声咒了。 ”

哈利点点头。 “ 那大概能让我们安静上一个小时。 ”

德拉科摇着头感叹，居然每一个人都能够忍受这个可恶又恶心的艺术品。 “ 你是法执司的司长，波特。为什么你不能让人把那该死的东西移走？ ”

哈利耸耸肩。 “ 说真的，现在她对于我们来说已经算是白噪音了。就好像 …… 如果你有条你不怎么上心的宠物金鱼，但是最糟糕的事也不过是记得每天都要喂它。这就是现在的情况。 ”

德拉科翻着白眼咕哝。 “ 疯子。 ”

壁炉里的动静宣告了罗恩和苏珊 · 韦斯莱（原姓伯恩斯）的到来。德拉科睁大了眼睛瞪着这两位新客人 —— 他可没料到自己今晚加入的可是黄金三人组的聚会，一个不少。他死定了。

**这可正是他需要的。他喜欢的女孩儿的前男友，那个恨他入骨的男人，特意来这里见证自己的末日。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文为Silver Duo；对应黄金三人组Golden Trio


	10. 混蛋……混蛋到处都是

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚餐。关于家养小精灵权益的辩论。混蛋们。

两个男人鄙夷又疑惑地看着对方。罗恩眯着双眼将脑袋歪朝一边，为着金发男人的出现而微微张开了嘴巴。同一时间，赫敏从门廊里进来了。

“ 这下我们能清静会儿了。罗恩！苏珊！ ”

“ 嘿，赫敏！ ” 罗恩的目光掠过沙发，在德拉科身上停下。 “ 有人介意告诉我一下 **马尔福** 在这儿干 ——”

“ 他是赫敏邀请来的。把你们的外套给我吧， ” 金妮语气轻松地回答；阿不思完全无法感知社交尴尬的本领大概就是遗传于她。

罗恩和苏珊在赫敏德拉科对面的双人椅处坐下。德拉科鼓起勇气用一只胳膊揽住赫敏，将她拉得更近。 **男子气概，德拉科。你可是男人中的男人。**

“ 所以，我还不知道你们 ……” 罗恩对着他俩比划着。

“ 最近的事。 ” 赫敏快速回答，几乎要把自己的脸埋进酒杯里了。

哈利翻白眼。 “ 我们来把事情捋一捋吧。罗恩 …… 你不喜欢马尔福。马尔福 …… 你讨厌罗恩。但是现在，你俩都坐在我家里喝着我的酒。德拉科和赫敏对于他们的事儿 **低调又谨慎** ， ” 他将脸转向马尔福，后者给他竖起大拇指， “ 因为她是他儿子的教授，那小子非常喜欢她。 ” 德拉科和赫敏都做了个鬼脸，但是哈利无视了他们，盯着德拉科， “ 是的，罗恩和赫敏十五年前约会过大概两个月，但我们几乎都快忘了这事儿，鉴于这是我们生命中最尴尬的一段经历。 ”

“ 谢谢你哈利， ” 赫敏翻着白眼说。

“ 不，我是说你俩 **不** 来电。 **完全** 不来电。那真的很痛苦 ——”

“ 是，我知道。当时我也恰巧在场，谢谢。 ” 赫敏打断他。 “ 哈利这一通草率的评论想要说明的是，战争早就结束了，我们没什么理由不能好好相处。 ”

金妮坐下来。 “ 我们来聊点更有趣的事吧。赫敏和德拉科在约会这事儿不是 **特别有意思** 吗？ ”

赫敏甩了甩脑袋，忍住把脸埋进手里的冲动。德拉科轻微地朝她挪了挪，安抚地把手指搭在她的肩膀上 —— 这让她的视线短暂地和他的交汇。

他朝她美丽的红晕咧嘴一笑。梅林，他真的应该开始习惯自己总是让她脸红这个事儿了。而且她今晚看起来异常可口，穿着一件很衬她肤色的红色丝绸衬衣和一条完美衬托身材的黑色烟管西装裤。而且她的笑容如此美妙。他甚至能够辨别出她香水中的柠檬和栀子花调 —— 它们让他的身体格外兴奋。感谢梅林那副该死的画像终于闭嘴了。

“ 行吧，顺口一问，这事儿是怎么发生的？无意冒犯，马尔福，但你可一直是个混蛋。就算你想要做些补救赎个罪什么的 —— 我可 **真的是** 看不出来你有什么本质上的改变。 ” 罗恩询问。

德拉科皱起眉头。 “ 你这个态度，我要怎样才能觉得 **不被** 冒犯？ ”

赫敏打断。 “ 你知道德拉科的儿子也在霍格沃茨念书。唔，我们之间发生了一点小事故，然后德拉科被叫到学校里了 ——”

“ 追求你儿子的教授？恶，马尔福你可真是半点没变。 ” 罗恩对着他的红酒杯大笑。

德拉科想要狠狠地讽刺他 …… 或者揍他一拳也好。但是为了赫敏，他咬住了自己的舌头，并且暗地里十分感激那个捅了捅罗恩肋骨的苏珊 —— 罗恩的苦瓜脸和不满的轻声咕哝在这个场合格外引人注目。

“ 我们当然知道斯科皮。他是个可爱的孩子。我一直觉得我们家罗斯有点儿暗恋他。 ” 苏珊礼貌地接话。

德拉科点点头。 “ 我有感觉这种感情是双向的。 ”

“ 那么，是什么样的事故？ ” 缓过劲儿来的罗恩发话了。

金妮冷哼一声。 “ 斯科皮 **可是** 女士们的小甜心，对吗赫敏？ ”

赫敏翻白眼。 “ 我是不是说过 **想要忘记这整件事儿** ？ ”

德拉科坏笑着捏了一下她的肩膀，引起这位女巫脸上又一片可爱的红晕。德拉科微笑。 “ 我的儿子给赫敏写了一封挺直白的信。显然他暗恋她已经有一段时间了。 ”

罗恩嘲讽。 “ 梅林啊他可真是半点时间都不愿意浪费不是吗？ ” 然后他转向苏珊问， “ 你说罗斯喜欢他？我们可绝对不能助长这种风气。 ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。罗恩转回德拉科的方向。 “ 所以 **你** 在你儿子三振出局的时候趁虚而入扑上来了？ ”

赫敏反驳， “ 他没有 **扑上来** 。没有人 **扑上来** 。而且 **求你们了** 我们能说点别的吗？ ”

金妮换上了一副严肃的表情和那种装腔作势的口音。 “ 当然。我们或许可以聊聊天气？或者我们可以轮流分享一下各自今天的生活？哈利，亲爱的，不妨就从你开始吧。 ”

哈利也模仿起那些故作兴致高昂的贵族腔调来。 “ 好吧，亲爱的。我今天被叫进办公室了，因为布里斯托的一个魔药仓库发生了 **可怕** 的爆炸。傲罗们全都因为这件事 **高度** 戒备，梅林保佑他们。 **结果** ，最后发现整个事情就是一起阴差阳错的事故：那个仓库的主人放了韦斯莱戏耍烟花，却没想到它一和大量狐媚子的毒液接触到就会 **剧烈燃烧** 。于是我呆在办公室里处理了一整天的文件，就在其他那些 **真正的** 傲罗们得以对此采取行动的时候。真是 **精彩绝伦** 的一天，你们不觉得吗？ ” 哈利喝了一大口酒。

德拉科不可置信地听完了整个故事。 “ **这就是** 你的工作？我还以为你每天都得抓捕黑巫师，继续你在学校里的那些光辉英雄事迹呢。 ”

哈利耸肩。 “ 我能说什么？学生时代就是我的事业巅峰了。 ”

——————

“ 金妮，这真美味， ” 赫敏赞美食物。 “ 我觉得甚至比克利切做的都要好。 ”

“ 是啊，他在 …… 你知道的 …… 之前把食谱给我们了。 ”

“ 克利切。他是以前在这儿的那个古怪的老精灵，对吧。 ” 德拉科问。 “ 我真遗憾听到他过世的消息。他 …… 唔，我以前见到他的时候他对我还挺友善的。 ”

哈利摇摇头。 “ 他没死。我们把他捐给霍格沃茨了。 ”

赫敏的叉子掉了。 “ 我要跟你 ……”

“ 哦，糟糕。 ” 金妮嘟哝。

“ 说多少次？哈利 · 詹姆 · 波特？ ”

“ 都开始叫中间名了。她可 **真的** 生气了。 ” 罗恩对着他的妹妹耳语。

“ 你， **不能** ， **捐赠** ， **家养小精灵** 。 ”

德拉科盯着他的盘子。 “ 这可真好吃，金妮。你是用蒜泥调味了吗？ ”

哈利举起双手投降。 “ 再说一次， **我能怎么办呢** ？我们这儿又不需要他。但是霍格沃茨不一样。所以我们让他去别的地方 **发光发热** 了。你 **今晚** 干嘛非要来针对我啊？ ”

金妮点点头。 “ 没错。你，呃 …… 今晚带来的酒和它很配，很好喝，顺便一提。 ”

“ 你甚至从没 **尝试过** 付他工资，哈利！你只是把他当作你的 **私有财产** 。 ”

苏珊点头。 “ 这里面是不是碰巧还有樱桃的香气？ ”

“ 赫敏，那个老东西 **至少** 和邓布利多一样老了！我甚至不能 **命令** 他从我这儿拿工资！ ”

德拉科试探性地问金妮。 “ 我想这就是他们俩争吵的核心论点？ ”

“ 他是个 **人** ，哈利！ ”

金妮点点头。 “ 他可能对你很好，但他对我们剩下这些人可是个 **十足** 的老混蛋 —— 哈利现在都还为这事儿生气呢。 ”

“ 一个人？赫敏。 **字面意思上来说** ，他还真的不是。 ”

罗恩在桌子的另一边低声说。 “ 他对赫敏的态度 **真的** 很糟糕，但她还是忘不了她那些关于 **呕吐** 的无稽之谈。 ”

“ **罗纳德你再说一遍？！** ”

“ 哦糟糕。 ” 哈利咕哝。

“ 我只是说，赫敏，那个克利切可是个把我们出卖给食死徒的老饭桶，但你只在意他那该死的劳动权益， ”

哈利和罗恩站到了同一阵线。 “ **想一想吧** 赫敏。马尔福可能在庄园里养了一大群家养小精灵呢。并且我打赌你不给它们付工钱，对吗马尔福？ ”

德拉科听到自己名字的时候几乎被食物呛死。 “ 我 …… 嗯。我的确有 **一些** 为我工作的家养小精灵，但是 ……” 他看见赫敏喝了一口酒，表情明显不怎么美丽， “ 嗯 …… 我是说，我 **当然** 给它们付工钱。 ”

她冲他微笑。 “ 你真这么做？ ”

德拉科抓过酒杯喝了一大口。事实上 …… 没有。他没有给他的家养小精灵付工钱。但这只是因为在他还是个小男孩的时候，那些小精灵就已经在庄园里了。它们将庄园打理得井井有条，而他平时几乎见不到它们。不管外面的家养小精灵形势有多进步，马尔福家的那一群依然骄傲地走着他们自己的路。如果他试图付给它们工钱的话，它们可能会直接把他在睡梦中结果了。当然之后它们会把自己的头全部塞进壁炉里；结果都一样。

“ 当然。 ” 德拉科又喝了一大口酒。

赫敏的嘴唇弯起一个可爱的笑容，她把手搭在了他的膝盖上。 “ 我都不知道。德拉科 …… 你真贴心。 ”

德拉科都没法忍住他唇边的笑容。这个美丽的女人用这种他是世界上最棒的人的眼神看着他，而且还把她的手放在他的膝盖上，面上甜蜜的红晕都是因为他 …… **他可真的是男人中的男人，如假包换。**

他一回到家就要和那些家养小精灵们谈谈。至少他们可以试着好好交流一下各自的观点。但现在他只是对着她的赞扬表现出一副 “ 这没什么大不了的 ” 样子，然后牵起自己膝盖上她的手，用拇指摩擦她的指节。

罗恩望着他俩翻白眼。 “ **哇哦** ，马尔福。我都不知道你这么支持呕吐事业。 ”

金妮、哈利和苏珊都露出了一个预料之中的表情。 “ **最后** 说一次，罗纳德。不是呕吐，是 S.P.E.W.! ”

“ 行吧，这就是我刚才说的词。不管怎样，马尔福，回到家养小精灵的事。 ” 但另外三个成年人就对这种把德拉科逼进死角的行为兴致缺缺了。

“ 嘿罗恩， ” 哈利打断他。 “ 你不觉得我们今晚就这个话题已经说得太多了吗？我很确定马尔福不愿意在他约会的时候讨论自己的员工。 ”

德拉科给了哈利一个隐晦的、感激的目光，疑惑地皱起眉头。哈利只是耸耸肩，翻了个白眼。

接下来的晚餐进行得顺利多了。除了他需要尽量无视他那个小小的无害谎言（他回去后马上就解决它）所带来的负罪感，德拉科度过了一个还算享受的夜晚。苏珊成功地管住了罗恩 —— 这段关系中谁比较有话语权已经很明显了。食物非常棒。但最美好的还是那些赫敏和他眼神短暂交汇，然后马上红着脸看向别处的瞬间。他不知道这是因为他还是因为酒精，但不管是何种原因，他几乎不能从她身上移开眼睛。

他渴望地望着她的嘴唇，满心希望着他还有机会能和她独处。早些时候，要不是那副讨厌的画像打断的话，他几乎已经亲上她了。他还记得他搂过她脖子的时候，她头发在他之间留下的美好触感。她的香水从他的每一个张开的毛孔入侵他的身体。他想要知道他们肌肤相贴的感觉：柔软，温顺，并且 ——

“ **你这个古老家族的混账后辈！你被你那个肮脏、下作的泥巴种娼妇弄得这般堕落，你居然还沉浸在把她拐上床的恶心幻想里！** ”

德拉科面色苍白；他今晚特么的可以死在这儿了。就这儿，哈利 · 波特的餐厅里。

**所以就这样了。他的人生结束了。他想他这辈子过得还不错，除了他最后该死地还想上一回床！万分感谢这只无法令人忍受的母牛把这一点指出来！！！**

赫敏从椅子上跳起来。 “ 无声咒失效了。我去搞定吧，哈利不用麻烦了。 ”

剩下的四个没有承受这种羞辱的成年人憋笑憋得眼泪都出来了。

“ 别说。什么都别说。 ” 德拉科恳求。

“ 噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！ ” 金妮再也忍不住了。 “ 梅林的小弟弟啊马尔福。 ”

“ 我明白。 ” 德拉科有气无力。

“ 我说你 **真的还和** 十三岁的时候一样坏。 ” 金妮笑得停不下来。

“ 有多大的几率你们会同意我给你们施 **遗忘咒** ？ ”

“ 微乎其微到完全特么不可能因为这事儿太好笑了！ ” 罗恩回复。

赫敏从门廊回来，脸颊疯狂地烧着，尽量避免和德拉科的所有眼神接触。 “ 金妮，我来收拾吧。 ”

苏珊也准备开口提出帮忙，但德拉科抢到了先机。 “ 我来帮你！ ” 他没有理会那对此的低声戏谑与冷哼。

他们两个人站在厨房里，用魔杖对着桌子做清洁。德拉科先说话。 “ 我想我在你面前大概永远不会有帅气冷静又文雅的形象吧？ ”

赫敏大笑起来。 “ 我不认为我们真的是这种样子的。 ”

德拉科温暖地轻笑出声。 “ 我也不这么认为。 ”

他们安静了大概一分钟，用清洁咒处理着碗碟，再把它们整齐地堆在一起。赫敏眼神羞涩地转向他。 “ 我必须说，能想到编造你给家养小精灵付工资这事儿 —— 你还挺机灵的。 ”

德拉科的眼睛盯着她的发际线。 “ 你 …… 怎么 …… ？ ”

赫敏翻白眼。 “ 如果这 **真的** 是真的，你的语气会更自信一些。不管怎么说你可是个斯莱特林。 ” 她冲他做鬼脸。

德拉科笑起来。 “ 我很 **愿意** 真的就这个事和它们谈谈。但现在我想做另外一件事 —— 我需要你百分之百地确定布莱克夫人现在已经不能说话了。 ” 德拉科的视线移向了赫敏的嘴唇。

赫敏对上他的视线，呼气急促起来。 “ 我确定， ” 她的嗓音听起来比平时嘶哑一些。

他的手指顺着她的胳膊一路向上，经过他的肩膀，她的锁骨，直到它们最终停在她的脖颈上。他的另一只手揽着她的腰。在他将她搂向自己的时候，被他的气味淹没的她几乎失去了意识。他的拇指无意识地在她颈间上下摩擦。终于，他垂下头吻住了她的嘴唇。

赫敏几乎眼前一黑 —— 她甚至有些神志不清。他的嘴唇温暖、柔软，令人安心。她忍不住轻叹一声；他吻得更深 —— 他的手指完全埋进她的头发里，将她拉得更近。

德拉科微微张开嘴唇，暗示她做相同的事 —— 她顺从了。哦，梅林，她的滋味真是天赐恩宠 —— 就像阳光与红酒。他的舌头随着她的起舞的时候，他裤子里的东西有了反应，就好像她的味道和她温暖身体的触感给予了它生命。她甚至比他想象中更加美好。他啜吻她，将她拉得更近，他的手沿着她的椎骨从下往上，与她的头发缠绕在一起。

“ 真抱歉打断这个正让布莱克夫人无声咒骂你们下八层地狱的事儿，但是金妮准备开火焰威士忌了 —— 如果你们想要加入的话。 ” 哈利斜靠在厨房墙上，脸上挂着白痴一样的傻笑。

德拉科咆哮。 “ 说真的，波特 —— 我在你家里还能有点隐私权吗？ ”

“ 当你在我厨房倒台上和我最好的朋友亲热的时候 —— 不能。 ”

德拉科摇着头嘟哝。 “ 这宅子里全是混蛋。 ”


	11. 那些我们为了对方做的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科和赫敏都为了对方迈出了离开舒适圈的第一步。

德拉科咬着嘴唇苦恼不堪。一般情况下来说，他总是大师级别的谈判专家；但这种全球各地畅通无阻的斯莱特林式精明狡诈在家养小精灵的铜墙铁壁面前根本行不通。人类，他闭着眼睛都能应付。跟人类谈条件真是可悲地容易 —— 几句恭维话，不经意地展现个人魅力 —— 他们就对你有求必应了。但是跟家养小精灵的谈话却总是在原地踏步 —— 跟他家里的这一群也 **不** 例外。

“ 我只是问你愿不愿意考虑一下，昆西。并且我 **真的** 不是让你们离开。我只是在问你 **能不能** 允许我每周给你们一点钱，并且或许，一些勉强过得去的衣服之类的。 ”

“ 德拉科主人要赶我们走。我们对主人是那么忠诚，我们工作得那样刻苦认真 —— 他还是想把我们送走， ” 这只老精灵看起来快被愤慨和忧伤撕碎了。

“ **这完全不是我的意思** ：我希望你们能够继续现在的工作，我希望你们继续住在这儿； **什么事情都不会改变** 。我只是想要给你们付一点工钱。 ”

“ 德拉科主人想要给我们衣服。德拉科主人想要赶我们走。 ”

“ 那我们别说衣服的事儿了。如果你们喜欢现在的破枕套，那我也没有什么意见。但想想吧，以后你们可以拿我付的工钱买新枕套，更好的枕套。 ”

“ 德拉科主人已经满足了我们所有的要求。我们不需要钱。为什么德拉科主人总是想要赶我们走？ ”

德拉科把手放到脑后，闭着眼睛深呼吸想要保持冷静。 “ 昆西。我不是在赶你们走。我想要你们待在这儿，除了我每周会给你们一点点钱以外， **什么都不会改变** ！我在请你帮我这个忙 —— 我真的本可以直接要求你收下工钱的。这件事简直不能更荒唐了；难道要我 **命令** 你们才愿意接受你们应得的工资？ ”

“ 德拉科主人说不会让我们变成自由的家养小精灵，但他在说工资的事 —— 只有自由的小精灵才拿工资。 ” 昆西厌恶地瘪下嘴来。

“ 我特么根本不在乎你管这叫什么，昆西。 ” 德拉科现在真的发火了。 “ 就当这是个礼物，行了吧？每周我都会给你们礼物。 **什么都不会改变** ，行了吗？ ”

昆西深深地叹了口气。 “ 其他的精灵们会生昆西的气的。昆西会告诉他们德拉科主人命令我们收下他的金钱礼物。 ”

德拉科点头，双手合十表示感谢。 “ **谢谢你** 昆西。 ”

德拉科离开了佣人房，感觉整个身体都被掏空了。他靠在门边，脑袋贴着木质门框。

有些女人喜欢鲜花，有些喜欢珠宝；但他德拉科偏偏看上这样一个：喜欢把钱塞进你家养小精灵的喉咙里，尽管这让它们让痛苦不堪。

这些他为了讨好她做的傻事啊。

德拉科傻笑着回想起昨晚他和赫敏在壁炉前的对话，波特勉强答应在他们告别的时候给他们一些隐私。

“ 所以 …… 明天有格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛， ” 德拉科说。

“ 是吗？这些事儿我都记不住。 ”

“ 我要去。 ”

“ 真的吗？ ”

“ 我从不缺席。你也去吗？ ”

赫敏咬了下嘴唇。 “ 这会不会太 …… 公开了？ ”

“ 我出资给他们买的队服，我去看比赛很正常。 ” 德拉科淘气地笑了下。 “ 不如这样，打个赌吧。如果格兰芬多赢了，比赛结束后我请你吃饭。如果斯莱特林赢了 …… 你 **允许** 我请你吃饭，就当作跨学院友谊和体育精神的象征，怎么样？格兰杰教授？ ”

赫敏红着脸将一缕头发别到耳后。 “ 我想我同意了。 ”

德拉科微笑。 “ 那，我们球场见。 ” 他俯身轻吻她的嘴唇，努力克制着不把它变成一个更投入的拥吻。他非常勉强地结束了这个吻，拇指掠过她的锁骨。

“ 晚安，赫敏。 ”

德拉科叹着气回想着昨晚的吻 …… 尤其是在厨房里的那个，它所带来的感官享受如此激烈而美好。他昨晚入睡时舌尖上还留着她的香气，今早醒来时激烈的身体反应都指向了他昨晚那些美好的、关于她柔软肌肤的梦。自青春期以后，他的荷尔蒙再也没有如此失控过。今天他还能见到她这事儿让他格外 **心驰神往** 。

梅林，如果青少年时期的我知道会有这一天。对赫敏 · 格兰杰 **心驰神往** 。

——————

赫敏在图书馆的魁地奇区域仔细搜查，疯狂地寻找对她有帮助的信息。

“ 球员自传 …… 战略汇总 …… 这儿总归得有一本解释魁地奇基础知识的书吧 …… ？ ” 赫敏沮丧地咆哮。

保守说来，她从来算不上一个魁地奇爱好者。无论何时哈利罗恩和金妮对着他们的队伍和扫帚喋喋不休的时候，她都只能眼神呆滞地望着他们。她 —— 在其他所有方面 —— 都是一个标准的模范生，总是对知识如饥似渴 …… 除了这个。魁地奇在她眼中该死地无聊。

但是德拉科喜欢魁地奇。如果他想要和她讨论比赛怎么办？她至少要能对此说上 **两句随便什么** 的吧。难道这儿没有什么指南之类的 …… 好比一本《给傻瓜的魁地奇书》，她也能读懂的那种？她应该问问平斯夫人的 —— 但这个想法也挺吓人的。

平斯夫人经常被人拿来和秃鹫做比较，但赫敏觉得后者还没有她一半可怕。当然，平斯夫人对书籍总是有一种危险的保护欲，夸张到连赫敏都觉得不太正常。她非常看重她珍贵的图书馆里总是保持那种死气沉沉的寂静。这样看来 …… 是的，她就是一只秃鹫。

但是等到有人真的 **需要** 在图书馆里找东西，那些只靠他们自己可能找不到的东西 —— 那时候的平斯夫人就和交配季节的熊猫一样无用。她会半躺在椅子里，眼睛都不从她正在读的东西上挪开一下。她并算不上一个 **真正的** 图书管理员，她更像是那种负责守着这个放着成百上千书籍的地方的守门员。

赫敏走近她的桌子，轻咳两声来引起她的注意。

她没有反应。

赫敏开口。 “ 平斯夫人，打扰一下。我想您或许能帮帮我。 ”

还是没有反应。

“ **平斯夫人。** ”

她从书本中抬起头来，用那种死亡视线盯着赫敏。 “ **怎么了？** ”

赫敏被她的气势震住了。 “ 我想知道图书馆里有没有那种魁地奇的入门书籍？ ”

平斯夫人的嘴唇抿成一条细线。 “ 你知道魁地奇区域在哪儿，不是吗？你为什么不自己过去看看呢？ ”

派不上用场的平斯夫人开始让赫敏觉得有点烦人；赫敏愤慨地向前挺了挺身子。 “ **我去看过了** ，但我没有找到我想要的。我需要那种简单的入门介绍。 ”

平斯夫人眯起眼睛，嘴唇弯起了一个危险的弧度。赫敏几乎想起了糖果屋（注 1 ）里的老巫婆。这完全就是赫敏想象中这个角色的长相。

“ 跟我来， ” 她的语调听起来很伪善。她带着赫敏走过了禁书区，到了一个赫敏甚至不知道它的存在的角落。

“ 儿童区域？ ” 她拧起一条眉毛来质问那个老巫婆。 “ 你认真的吗？ ”

平斯夫人轻蔑一笑，脸上又挂上了之前那种似笑非笑的表情 —— 赫敏不得不承认这个表情只有出现在德拉科脸上的时候她才欣赏得来。而平斯夫人这样做的时候，看起来非常怪诞。她的手滑向底层书架，抽出一本薄薄的、闪闪发光色彩鲜艳的书递给赫敏。

那是一本魁地奇填色书，给四到七岁的小孩儿看的。

“ 这可能能帮到你， **格兰杰教授** 。 ”

赫敏瞪大双眼。 **哦这个老碧池** 。

她不能更尴尬了，而这正是那个邪恶的女巫所期待的。 “ 非常十分极其感谢你，平斯夫人。我相当感谢您的帮助。 ”

赫敏翻开那本书；认真说来，这比起一本书来说，更像是一个玩具。

**管它的呢** **……** **她能从这里边儿学到东西的。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。我忘记这个童话的名字了所以瞎起了一个hhh。原作选自格林童话，Hansel und Gretel，就是两兄妹被父母丢到森林深处然后发现了巫婆的糖果屋然后差点被吃掉然后跑出来的故事


	12. 没上床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科在人群中和赫敏一起看魁地奇球赛——他们当然不是唯一出席的观众。注意，斯科皮、阿不思和西蒙又出来啦（我把西蒙这个角色加进去是为了让他们变成搞笑三人组hhh，原作者注）

“ 格兰杰教授！ **你** 来看球赛可不常见。 ” 斯拉格霍恩教授热情地向赫敏问好。

“ 我觉得我也应该支持一下我们学院，毕竟 **是和** 斯莱特林打啊。 ” 赫敏笑着坐到斯拉格霍恩和纳威 · 隆巴顿中间，后者多年前就接受了草药学教授的职位，现在还是格兰芬多的院长。

“ 我以为你讨厌魁地奇，赫敏， ” 纳威问道。

“ 我不 **讨厌** 魁地奇，我只是觉得它没有那么激动人心。但我现在是个教授了，还是格兰芬多出身的 —— 偶尔看自己学院赢上那么两场又无伤大雅。 ”

斯拉格霍恩认同。 “ 亲爱的，这当然无伤大雅。让我们希望更强的那个队伍获胜吧 —— 当然我是在说斯莱特林。 ”

纳威翻白眼。 “ 霍拉斯，你是真的想要和两个格兰芬多来一场口水战吗？ ”

斯拉格霍恩笑了起来。 “ 且不说我们学院之间的历史遗留问题，今年的斯莱特林队特别棒 —— 我们有继德拉科 · 马尔福后最优秀的找球手。 ”

他提起德拉科的时候，赫敏感觉自己的耳朵红了。以及， **他去哪儿了** ？她环视了看台一周，惊讶的发现除了霍格沃茨的教职工，很多捐助者也前来为球队助阵。不幸的是，他们当中任何一个都不是德拉科。

“ 你在找人吗？赫敏？ ” 纳威问道。

赫敏赶紧转向他。 “ 完全没有。我只是刚意识到居然会有那么多捐助者来看比赛。 ”

斯拉格霍恩点点头。 “ 格兰芬多对战斯莱特林从来都是最吸睛的；当然，他们也是最经常进入决赛的两支队伍。哦，说起我们斯莱特林的支持者，马尔福先生，见到你可真 **棒** ！ ”

赫敏立刻转身去看那个英俊的金发斯莱特林，他正笑着同斯拉格霍恩握手呢。她不得不拧自己一下才能够将黏在他身上的视线移开。

赫敏从未见过他着装如此随意。和他平时那些板正的巫师袍不一样，他穿了条深色牛仔裤和一件墨绿色衬衫，袖口微微挽起来。他白金色的头发乱得很有型，赫敏几乎不能停止幻想让自己的手指穿过那一头完美的头发。除了这一身麻瓜装束，他可以说是赫敏见过 **最像斯莱特林** 的人了。

更不用说她有多希望能够跳过这个比赛，直接带他回她的寝室，做一些让两个人都精疲力竭的事。

“ 隆巴顿教授， ” 德拉科的问好真诚而正式，就好像念书的时候那个无情霸凌他的是另外一个人一样。

“ 马尔福。 ” 纳威看起来并不想和德拉科多聊，鉴于眼前这个男人正是十一岁的时候对他的鞋带动手脚让他大出洋相的人。

德拉科转向赫敏。 “ 格兰杰教授。真高兴又见到您了。 ” 抛开他那对着赫敏无法一直上扬的嘴角不谈，他脸上那种典型的斯莱特林式沉着有礼恰到好处。

赫敏就没有那么淡定了。被眼前这个迷人可口的男人打招呼的她都不能控制自己的脸红。 “ 马尔福先生。你想和我们坐一起吗？ ”

德拉科无视了纳威对于这个提议的一脸苦相，殷勤地一口应下。 “ 我很愿意。 ”

他离开纳威坐到了赫敏的另一侧坐下。他走过她身边的时候，她能够闻到他那清爽的古龙水香味 —— 这不过是在她那张 “ 德拉科 · 马尔福的男性魅力让她倾倒 ” 的 **长长** 清单上再添一笔罢了。他坐得离她太近了，这让她紧张到可以听清自己的呼吸声。哦， **当然** 还有她的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动的声音。

德拉科抿紧嘴唇，忍住自己想要亲吻赫敏的欲望。她太美了，那件红色紧身毛线衣将她身上美好的曲线包裹得一览无余，迷人得就像 …… 无声的挑逗。他坐在她身边不停地调整坐姿，只想要避开她那使劲往他鼻孔里钻的、令他神魂颠倒的香水味。她的皮肤是如此细腻，就好像是在乞求他的抚摸。他为什么会觉得在霍格沃茨一起看魁地奇比赛会是一个好主意？这是他们的第三次约会，而他该死的只想吻她！

他身子前倾，用只有她能听到的声音耳语。 “ 等着我的妙语连珠吧 —— 等斯莱特林把格兰芬多捶进土里以后，我可不会口下留情。 ”

她脸上闪过一丝笑容。 “ 你 **可从不** 口下留情。并且等格兰芬多赢了以后，我也一定会以眼还眼的。 ”

德拉科咬着嘴唇压抑那个背叛他意志即将爬上嘴角的傻笑。他的耳语更加沙哑。 “ 我很期待。 ” 他把手垂到身侧，装作不经意地摩挲她的指节，感受这个细微的身体接触给他带来的一波接一波的电流。

赫敏很确定自己活不过这场比赛了。德拉科 · 马尔福性感的声音和不经意的握手几乎都要让她融化了 —— 她十万分确定他和绿野仙踪里那个女巫一样身带魔法。他的手磨蹭她指关节的时候，她能感觉一阵电流顺着她的脊背滑向她的小腹。行吧。好得很。他只是碰碰她的手她就差点儿直接高潮了。

纳威余光看到赫敏和德拉科潮红的脸上都带着相似的痛苦表情，他们目光呆滞、瞳孔大张。他几乎都以为他俩被人下了什么咒 —— 直到他看见他们交握的手。纳威睁大眼睛抖了抖：也许 **他** 才是被下咒的那一个，否则他 **怎么会** 看见这种场景？

他斜睨一眼，注意到他俩的大腿都贴在一起，呼吸都比平时更粗重。纳威对着他们的方向翻了个白眼：他们都在努力掩饰对对方的性趣，但是显然做得不怎么样。纳威轻声窃笑起来。

“ 什么事儿这么好玩儿？纳威？ ” 斯拉格霍恩问。

纳威摇摇头，对着他和另外两个院长说。 “ 我只是在想啊，霍拉斯，我们整天教育一大群青少年；你们说我们还有没有真正长大成熟的那一天？ ”

——————

斯科皮微微沉着脸坐在看台上阿不思和西蒙的中间。他算不上多 **喜欢** 魁地奇，但如果他不来观看斯莱特林对战格兰芬多的话，他的斯莱特林朋友们会活剥了他的皮。

这真的很蠢。魁地奇。就只是格兰芬多和斯莱特林互相霸凌的另一种形式罢了，就好比那些格兰芬多混蛋们每天都在炫耀那些他们学院的名人巫师和女巫那样。

比如罗斯 · 韦斯莱。她总是仰着鼻子趾高气昂地在城堡里晃来晃去，不过就是她爸该死地是个战争英雄罢了。 **她** 有什么了不起的？阿不思他爸还是哈利 · 波特呢，也没见他到处炫耀啊！斯科皮还记得今年早些时候她刚选上格兰芬多魁地奇队追球手的时候 —— 她那种样子让人 **完全** 无法忍受！见人就炫耀她的金妮阿姨是霍利黑德哈比队史上最棒的追球手之一。这就像 …… 那种 …… 再说一次 …… 她还是阿不思的 **亲妈** 呢。愚蠢的罗斯 · 韦斯莱和她愚蠢的头发。只要教授提问就恨不得把手举到天上的那种愚蠢。

就 **更别提** 阿不思那个哥哥了。詹姆 · 波特，格兰芬多的王。在斯科皮看来他是全校最可恶的霸凌头头，他绝不会放过任何一个找斯莱特林茬的机会。说真的，这些格兰芬多为什么都觉得自己这么屌？

“ 兄弟，你还好吗？ ” 阿不思转向他满面愁容的朋友。

斯科皮摇摇头。 “ 就是不想呆在这儿。 ”

“ 你不喜欢魁地奇这事儿你爸怎么说？ ” 阿不思问。

“ 他啥也没说。说真的他看起来也不怎么在意这事儿。他教过我骑扫帚，我挺喜欢那个的；但魁地奇是真的无聊。 ”

阿不思的眼睛瞪得大到额头几乎消失。 “ 你可真幸运。我告诉我爸我不喜欢魁地奇的时候，他表现得就像个混蛋。今年他给我买了火弩箭 3000 做生日礼物 —— 我甚至还没拆封呢。 ”

西蒙和斯科皮用同款难以置信的表情看着他。西蒙开了口， “ 伙计，如果你不想要那个东西，给 **我** 就是了。我特么的会骑。 ”

斯科皮插嘴。 “ 没错，或者 **我** 也行； **我是** 他最好的朋友。 ”

西蒙翻白眼。 “ **你俩** 老爸都超有钱， **就我** 一个人是贫下中农。你们至少可以把不想要的东西丢给我吧？ ”

阿不思语气平淡眼睛都不眨一下。 “ 我正考虑用它来扫卧室呢。它那纤维结构用来扫灰简直完美。 ”

西蒙摇头。 “ 阿不思，有人跟你说过你是这个世界上最特么诡异的人了吗？ ”

阿不思点点头。 “ 很多次了。 ”

“ **现在登场的是格兰芬多队和他们的新找球手，罗斯** **·** **韦斯莱！！！她当然能为格兰芬多队好好出力** **——** **她血液里流淌的都是魁地奇的天赋！女士们先生们！** ”

斯科皮翻着白眼举起了望远镜。他愿意用所有东西打赌那个小婊砸现在一定趾高气扬得不行。不是说他想看她或是怎样，但是 …… 拜托！斯科皮扫视着空中那群脸上带着一模一样自以为是嘲弄表情的格兰芬多 —— 真典型。

他还看到了 …… 等会儿。这什么鬼？斯科皮将望远镜更凑近了些。

阿不思和西蒙把注意力转到他身上，因为他看起来就像被人下了定身咒一样：他双目圆睁，一眨不眨，下巴也掉了下来。

阿不思捅捅他。 “ 伙计，我们都知道你暗恋罗斯那点破事儿，但她 **没特么可能** 穿着格兰芬多魁地奇球服还能光彩照人吧？我是说她头发也是红色的 ——”

“ 不是，你这白痴。看啊！教职工和捐助者看台那儿。你看见啥了？ ”

斯科皮把望远镜递给他，阿不思扫视看台的方向。 “ 行吧。老鼻涕虫在那儿。他肯定喝醉了 —— 跟往常一样。隆巴顿教授和他那英气粗犷的眉毛也在那儿。梅林啊我真希望我也长那样。而且还有 …… 哦吼吼吼吼吼吼吼！ **那** 是你爸吗？和格兰杰教授坐一块儿？天啦，天啦，天啦这可真有意思。 ”

西蒙吵闹着抢过望远镜。 “ 我也要看！快把望远镜给我，阿不思！ ” 西蒙把脸凑过去，他脸上慢慢出现夸张的傻笑的时候，斯科皮的脸白得就像张纸似的。 “ 还想跟我们说你爸没和格兰杰教授上床？ ”

斯科皮满脸不可置信地摇头， “ 他没有。这不 **可能** 。 ” 这个假设背后可没什么可靠证据 —— 当然，这也不过是他自我安慰的说辞罢了。

西蒙坏笑。 “ 没错。这就是为什么他要那样对她笑。就看看格兰杰教授脸上的红晕吧。哦，他们 **肯定** 睡过了。 ”

阿不思拍了拍斯科皮的肩膀。 “ 往好处看，斯科。至少他俩现在这一秒没在办事儿。 ”

斯科皮用那种特别马尔福的皱眉转过去瞪着阿不思。 “ 你怎么觉得这 **特么的** 会让我心情好起来？ ”

阿不思耸肩。 “ 我可没说这会让你心情好转；我只是说往好的方面看。 ”

西蒙继续观察那对情侣。 “ 哦梅林，他在帮她把头发别到耳后。现在他在她耳朵边说悄悄话。斯科皮你这个幸运的小混蛋，你马上就可以拥有一个性感可口的新妈咪了。 ”

斯科皮对着西蒙的胳膊来了一拳。 “ 闭嘴你这个混蛋！他们没在上床！ ”

阿不思眯起眼睛把头探出走廊。 “ 当然。他们只是在友好地一起观看魁地奇球赛罢了 —— 这可不是上床的部分。 ”

斯科皮拧起一根眉毛。 “ 你这是什么意思？ ”

阿不思翻白眼。 “ 梅林你可真是对女孩子一窍不通，是吗？我猜我根本不该为了你给格兰杰教授写那样一封信而惊讶。你不能 **一上来** 就让一个女孩儿和你上床。你得追求她们。一步一步获得她们的芳心。 **不上床** 是你为了把姑娘们拐上床的第一步。你爸爸在此事上可是个懂策略的高手 —— 看看吧：装作不经意的肢体接触，对着耳朵说悄悄话，还有他让她笑个不停的样子。 ”

斯科皮眯起眼睛。 “ 你是说 …… ？ ”

阿不思点点头。 “ 看完比赛他就会让她欲仙欲死。 ”

西蒙对着阿不思挑起眉毛。 “ 阿尔关于女生你怎么懂这么多？你在她们中间可是 **完全** 不受欢迎啊。 ”

阿不思无意识地点点头。 “ 我会读好多小黄文。我家里有好多 —— 妈妈读完以后把它们放得到处都是。我可以告诉你怎样让一个十三岁的女孩高潮 —— 特别细节的那种。但只是理论。现实中，我想我估计看见女生内衣的肩带都会昏倒。 ”

斯科皮早就没在听他们的谈话了，他没有办法把阿不思早些时候的话从脑海里抹掉。看完比赛他就会让她欲仙欲死。斯科皮感觉自己要吐了。他想要找魁地奇球赛看台那边的拉尔夫谈一谈，就在几个斯莱特林五年级女生那儿。情况会变得很尴尬，并且在那之后她们的男朋友们很有可能会过来恶狠狠地找他的茬 —— 但他管不了那么多了。

他不敢相信这是他的爸爸。这简直难以置信：他的父亲，那个他在整个世界上最崇拜的人，居然想要把他儿子的梦中女神偷走。他没办法相信。他不愿意相信 —— 直到他眼见为实为止。


	13. 粉身碎骨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科和赫敏在调情。德拉科差一点儿就死了。

自和赫敏·格兰杰重逢后，德拉科就发现自己很多时候都像个躁动又尴尬的青春期男孩儿一样——尤其是现在。他希望自己能够表现得淡定点儿，因为坐在她身边，他的身体几乎已经快要被欲望引爆了。他必须忍住，因为，说到底，他周围可都是成年人——并且还不止是一般的成年人……准确说来是一群霍格沃茨教授——在他们面前展现出这种不恰当的热情就太超过了。他现在甚至不确定哪一种感情更强烈……性奋还是沮丧。

但他很快有了答案。一阵带着赫敏香水味的温暖微风拂过了包括他在内的整个看台——这让他立刻有了反应。德拉科死死咬住嘴唇，用力得让他确定他已经把自己咬得破皮流血了。

“现在登场的是格兰芬多队和他们的新找球手，罗斯·韦斯莱！！！她当然能为格兰芬多队好好出力——她血液里流淌的都是魁地奇的天赋！女士们先生们！”

德拉科注意到这番针对她教女的欢迎辞让她扬起了一个慈爱的微笑——那个笑容在他这儿有了连锁反应。

他凑近身子打趣她，“我大胆猜测她是你最喜欢的一个，”他轻轻捅了捅她的肋骨，引起这个女巫嗓子里的一串轻笑。

“我可完全听不懂你在说些什么：我对我的教子教女们一视同仁——除了罗斯和莉莉，我对她们俩稍微有一丁点儿偏心。”

德拉科轻笑。“唔，谁也不能指控你伪善对吧？给你的教子教女们授课是什么感觉？”

赫敏大笑起来。“莉莉和罗斯都是模范生。莉莉甜美可爱，就是有一点点害羞——你敢相信吗？她可是哈利和金妮的小孩！罗斯……她……她几乎让我想起了……”

德拉科又用手肘轻轻捅了她一下。“你自己吧？”她那样为罗斯自豪的样子真可爱。

赫敏脸红了。“或许有一点儿吧。”

德拉科微笑。“并且当然我们知道阿不思是最特别的一个。”

赫敏大笑。“特别是个好词儿。当然事实上他可不是个坏学生，他在很多方面都很聪明。还有詹姆……唔，事实上他让我想起了你如果当年进了格兰芬多会是什么样子。”

德拉科呻吟。“我觉得这可不是什么赞扬。”

赫敏笑出声来。“他在城堡里昂首阔步的样子就好像是在逛自家后花园似的。我甚至因为他霸凌斯莱特林的事儿关了他好几次禁闭呢。”

德拉科震惊地张开了嘴巴。“这可真是风水轮流转啊。”

赫敏转向他，挑起一根眉毛骄傲地笑了。“可不就是。”

她脸上挂着这样坏笑的时候看起来真迷人：粉色的嘴唇扯起一个嘲讽的弧度，蜜糖一样的眼睛还在闪闪发光。他突然很想要看看她除了这个坏笑以外一丝不挂的样子。

他身子挪得离她更近，回应了这个坏笑。“说起风水轮流转，你知道我今早过来之前在想些什么吗？”

赫敏的面部表情柔和下来。“什么？”

“我在想如果青春期的我可以看见现在的事儿……他一定不愿意相信……”

赫敏屏住呼吸。“嗯？”

德拉科靠得更近。他疯了一样地想要把她揽入怀中吻得神智不清，但孩子们都在这儿呢……至少在附近。他快速扫视人群，确定没有人在看着他们后，伸出手将她的一些散发别到耳后，然后让他的手指顺着她的脖颈滑下——就当作是某种给他超凡自制力的小奖励吧。

他凑近她耳边欣赏她脸上迷人的红晕的时候，声音嘶哑地耳语，“我今天有多么等不及见到你。”

赫敏不禁闭上眼睛，感受那些他声音震动给她带来的颤栗。天啊，她感觉自己几乎怀孕了。

她的声音沙哑颤抖。“真的吗？”

他点点头靠得更近，他的鼻息抚在她的面颊上。“嗯哼。甚至在我经历了一个噩梦般的早晨，求着我那些可怜的家养小精灵从我这儿拿钱之后——那些可怜的小东西——这种感觉都没有改变。”

赫敏咯咯笑着，害羞地转向他。“你为了我这样做的？”

他自豪地笑。“感动吗？”

她咬唇。“我也差不多花了一个早晨在图书馆里研究魁地奇——想要取悦你。”

德拉科脸上浮现出了那种他早在好几周前的家长会上就想丢给她的自鸣得意的笑（当然，改进版的），“天啊，天啊，格兰杰教授。我真高兴看到你还是当年那个书呆子万事通。”

他紧紧盯着她舔湿唇瓣的动作；就好像是被她可口的粉色舌尖催眠了一样，他几乎没有注意到解说员已经在介绍斯莱特林队了。

“看起来斯莱特林队今年的阵容很强啊——新找球手，艾登·瑟拉谢尔！”

德拉科勉强从赫敏身边挪开些距离，不情不愿地鼓起掌来。他是挺喜欢一场酣畅淋漓的魁地奇球赛的，但他更喜欢和他身边这位卷发女巫调情。

“韦斯莱拿到了鬼飞球，哦，不！斯莱特林队的贝卡截住了她。贝卡传球给弗莱文，弗莱文看起来要射门了……斯莱特林队得分！”

德拉科重新靠近了赫敏。“就是好奇——你都学到了些什么？”

赫敏转过脸来疑惑地望着他。

“你说你研究了魁地奇想要取悦我。唔，现在你的机会来了，教授。我听着呢。”他炫耀地笑着，每一根头发丝都透着斯莱特林王子的味道。

赫敏咬着嘴唇想要忍住自己的笑。“我学到了魁地奇里的友谊和协作精神，学到了你不能在比赛中使用暴力，哦还学到了汤姆和萨拉认为这是世界上最棒的运动。”

现在疑惑的人变成了德拉科：魁地奇比赛里不可能不涉及暴力的；而且，汤姆和萨拉又是谁？

赫敏大笑起来。“平斯夫人在我让她找魁地奇入门书籍的时候特别无耻地给了我一本儿童上色绘本。”

德拉科笑得全身都颤动起来。“这是我这辈子听过的最棒的事儿！”

“——真好——”

“而且我还把我亲生儿子的出生都算在里边儿了！”

赫敏翻了个白眼，自己也笑了起来。“我真开心，我的糗事这样能取悦你。”

德拉科摇头，眼睛里都是顽皮的笑意。“你不是想要取悦我吗？现在我被取悦了——非常、非常满足的那种，格兰杰教授。格兰芬多加十分。”在经历了过去这段时间的种种尴尬之后，现在他还能这样和她开玩笑，他真为自己自豪——他甚至开始质疑自己为什么之前在她身边总是那么害羞。

赫敏玩味地对着他眯起双眼。“这正是我的职责所在，马尔福先生。”

德拉科的笑几乎随着自己身体的反应变成了诚实的呻吟。哦，当然，这就是原因所在。

“斯莱特林的击球手费奇看起来晕头转向啊……诶！费奇！那些穿绿袍子的伙计是你的队友！你可不想把他们撞下扫帚！”

赫敏、隆巴顿和斯拉格霍恩都笑出了声。德拉科立刻感到自己在这个“内部笑话”面前变成了局外人。“什么事儿这么好笑？”他问赫敏。

她翻了个白眼。“这么说很对不起我一个公平公正教授的身份，但我也必须承认，费奇有点……唔……他有点……”

纳威插话。“他是这幢该死的城堡里最笨的小孩。我敢打赌他身上有巨怪血统。”

赫敏轻轻捶了一下他的手臂。“纳威，这样说太不友好了。”她眨眨眼睛，“但的确是事实。”

斯拉格霍恩也笑出了声，“你知道他甚至现在都没考过一年级的魔药课吗？他都六年级了，所以我们只好允许他放弃这门课程；但不管怎么说，过去五年来我都不太确定那个孩子到底能不能分辨曼德拉叶和独角兽毛的区别。”

纳威补充。“他甚至记不得我的名字所以他叫我Lickbottom教授……嗯……现在想来还真有可能是某种性骚扰（注1）。”

赫敏的表情看起来有一点痛苦。“他有一天在课上举手问我orange怎么拼。”

“费奇！醒醒吧你这个呆瓜！你怎么可以……？”解说员叹了口气。“我不行了。我就只是……哦我真的要哭了！费奇！！！你这个智障巨怪小孩！清醒一点！”

那个斯莱特林击球手终于清醒过来，激动地骑着扫帚一个回旋扫尾，将游走球打向了反方向。

“哦天啊不是吧……这个蠢鹅！！！”赫敏那傲罗特有的反射弧立刻意识到那只游走球正朝着他们的看台冲过来。

“粉身碎骨！”

游走球在挨上德拉科脸蛋的前一秒爆炸了。

德拉科摔倒在地的时候耳朵里全是那种高分贝的轰鸣。他闭上眼睛前看到的都是扑到他身上，因为担心而双目睁大的赫敏；阳光从她背后透出来——这让她看起来像一个女战神。

他可能是唯一一个昏倒的时候脸上还带着微笑的人吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。lick是舔，bottom可以指下半身，或者重点部位，所以……


	14. 老伙计

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科恢复了。他和斯科皮进行了一场父子间的谈话。

“ **费奇！醒醒吧你这个呆瓜！你怎么可以** **……** **？** **”** 解说员叹了口气。 **“** **我不行了。我就只是** **……** **哦我真的要哭了！费奇！！！你这个智障巨怪小孩！清醒一点！** ”

“ 还记得一年级的时候他魔药课和你是一组吗？西蒙？ ” 阿不思问。 “ 我还没搞明白他是怎么把你的坩埚给汽化了的。 ”

西蒙点点头。 “ 而且直到现在我一下雨就打嗝 —— 更别提这儿还该死的是 **苏格兰** ！（注 1 ） ”

已经在望远镜跟前一动不动安静了好长一点时间的斯科皮突然面色惨白。 “ **爸爸！！！！！** ”

阿不思扬起眉毛。 “ 他又对她动手动脚的了？梅林，他速度可真快。 ”

斯科皮发疯似的跳下看台的长椅，在拥挤的人群中寻找出口的方向。 “ 不是，你这个白痴！他受伤了！ ”

——————

德拉科醒来的时候头痛欲裂。他一睁开眼睛就接收到了庞弗雷夫人的死亡视线攻击；他下意识地有点退缩，同时满脸疑惑。这里特么的 …… 刚才发生了些什么？

庞弗雷夫人摇着头眯起眼睛。 “ 他们都说 **快去参加比赛吧，可带劲儿了** 。他们还说 **这玩意儿绝对安全** 。这些人都疯了！我永远无法理解学校里对于这种 **糟糕** 的儿童运动的狂热！ ”

德拉科感觉口干舌燥，他试着咂咂嘴想要开口说话，声音不出意料的低沉沙哑。 “ 我怎么了？ ”

“ 我劝你别乱动，马尔福先生。过几个小时你就能恢复，但我 **坚持** 在这期间你需要我的照看。在观看那个所有巫师都迷之狂热的荒唐比赛的时候，你被其中一个合该下地狱的金属球给攻击了。我这么说不是期待你有所长进，但是想想你念书的时候我帮你治好了多少根骨头？仅论那些魁地奇带来的伤害？ **疯子** ，你们全部都是疯子。 ”

德拉科翻白眼。 “ 一醒来就看到您可真是开心。 ” 说起能让他开心的人，赫敏突然端着两杯热茶出现在门口。

她笑容羞怯。 “ 哦，真好！你醒了 —— 我都有点担心了。 ”

德拉科扯出一个笑 —— 或者至少尝试扯出一个笑容。听到赫敏说担心自己的时候他还听骄傲的。但同时他也因为刚才短暂的昏迷而头晕脑胀。 “ 你已经开始为我哀悼了？ ”

赫敏翻白眼。 “ 是啊，你看起来健康的很。我给你带了点热茶。 ”

庞弗雷夫人说话了， “ 格兰杰小姐在那个鬼东西砸烂你的脑袋之前把它炸飞了 —— 她可算是救了你的命；她把你送到这儿的时候你已经因为耳膜破裂而昏迷了。 ”

“ 这就是为什么我感觉一群康沃尔郡小精灵在脑子里下了蛋一样的原因？ ”

“ 过几个小时头痛就消停了。在这期间， **你** ， ” 她指向赫敏， “ 别折腾他。在痊愈之前他需要好好休息。 ” 庞弗雷夫人离开了房间，口中念念有词 “ 事故体质，长不大的孩子 ” 。

赫敏咬住嘴唇。 “ 我感到很抱歉 —— 用那个 **粉身碎骨** 的时候我有点忘乎所以了。 ”

德拉科摇摇头，扯出一个笑容。 “ 别说傻话了。你是我的救命骑士。 ”

赫敏咯咯笑出声来。 “ 我把你送过来的时候庞弗雷夫人可吓坏了。我猜她正在收集证据准备正式提案让魁地奇球赛在英国被全面禁止。 ”

德拉科笑起来。 “ 这让我感觉安心多了。 ”

“ **粑粑** ！你怎么样啦！ ”

德拉科抬起头来，发现他的儿子正努力想要冲出庞弗雷夫人那 “ 有小孩在这儿他完全没法休息 ” 的重围奔到他的床边。

赫敏笑了起来。 “ 我让你俩独处一会儿吧。 ”

德拉科抓住她的手。 “ 你应该留下来的。 ”

她脸红了。 “ 我过会儿再过来。 ” 她路过斯科皮的时候有点害羞，但后者全部注意力都放在他那个不靠谱的爸爸身上，根本没注意到她的不对劲。

“ 到底发生了什么？爸爸？ ”

“ 没什么可担心的。那个费奇小子的游走球差点把我的脑袋打下来，但幸好格兰杰教授及时来了一个漂亮的 **粉身碎骨** 。 ”

“ 她 …… 她救了你？ ”

德拉科大笑。 “ 有个前傲罗在身边总是有用的，你不觉得吗？ ”

斯科皮点点头。 “ 那么她 …… 她把你送过来的，对吗？ ”

“ 她在附近我真幸运。 ” 德拉科有一点坐立不安。 “ 她 …… 她人真好，你说呢？ ”

但斯科皮并没有错过他父亲躲闪的眼神和脖颈上的红晕。 “ 唔，我当然这么想。 ”

德拉科笑了起来，但是和他平时那些相比显得勉强又古怪。 “ 是的，你当然这么觉得。我怎么会忘记呢？ ”

斯科皮深吸一口气。 “ 所以你 …… 这事儿发生的时候，你和她在一起？ ”

德拉科点点头。 “ 我当时坐在她身边，教职工和学校捐助者的看台上。 ”

有一个瞬间，两个马尔福看起来都对自己的脚尖挺感兴趣的；空气安静了几秒钟，谁也没有说话。

斯科皮打破了沉默。 “ 你 …… 那么，你喜欢她？ ”

德拉科抬头看向自己儿子银色的眼睛。看到那双从自己这儿遗传的眼睛里的那种尴尬后，德拉科一时间有点紧张。他想告诉他实情。他们从不对对方说谎。他们从不对对方有所保留。但斯科皮归根结底是个青少年；青少年是一种几乎无法应对任何改变的、反复无常的生物。德拉科在脑海中列举那些他不应该单刀直入摆明情况的原因。

  1. 他和赫敏的关系（如果现阶段他们已经到了这一步的话）才刚刚开始。
  2. 斯科皮从来没有面临过他约会的情况；德拉科觉得他得需要点时间适应。
  3. 还有一丝微弱的可能，斯科皮现在都还没从他那小学生式的暗恋中走出来也说不准呢。



德拉科说， “ 她 …… 挺有趣的。我是说，你喜欢她，对吗？ ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。 “ 你知道我喜欢她。 ”

“ 没错，当然。再说一次，我怎么可能忘记呢？我是说 …… 你当然喜欢她。她是个讨人喜欢的女孩，那个格兰杰教授。 ” 他为自己的话反胃。 **他这口气听着就像一个慈祥的祖父似的。**

斯科皮脸上挂着同款的反胃表情。 “ 你刚才是说 —— ？ ”

“ 是，我知道，小斯科。 ”

“ 那可真是 ——”

“ 不怎么酷。是的，我发现了。 ”

斯科皮挤了挤眉毛。 “ 爸爸，你在和格兰杰教授上床吗？ ”

德拉科的眉毛高高扬起几乎消失在头发里。 “ **什么** ？不，我没有。 ” **但这并不是说他不想。** “ 谁跟你说的？ ”

斯科皮摇摇头。 “ 你在她身边都变得不像自己了。而且你今天还坐在她身边有说有笑的 —— 我从望远镜里看见你们了。 ”

这该死的棒极了。真是低调又谨慎啊，伙计。 “ 小斯科 ……” 德拉科揉了一把自己的脸。 “ 她人很好。而且她 …… 长得也好，这个你已经知道了。 ”

“ 但是你 **喜欢** 她吗？ ”

德拉科叹气。 “ 如果我说是的话，你会感觉很困扰吗？ ”

斯科皮张开嘴想要说话，但是犹豫了。他想要说， “ **是的这特么当然很令人困扰！！！！** ” 但出于某种原因，这个话他说不出口。他合上嘴巴耸耸肩。 “ 这又不是我能决定的。 ”

“ 我只是想说，如果你觉得我和你的教授有关系会很不舒服的话，我完全理解你。我在你妈妈之后还没往这方面想过呢。并且 …… 你知道我会永远爱你妈妈，不是吗？ ”

斯科皮点点头。 “ 所以 …… 你们俩 …… 你们没有上床？ ”

**还没有。** “ 没有，我们没上床。 ” 德拉科觉得他有必要更详细地就此解释一下，但他和赫敏之间的事儿还没完全定下来呢。如果他们的关系已经非常认真了，他当然会告诉斯科皮。但在那之前 …… 这只会给他增加不必要的烦恼。这就是为什么德拉科总是尝试将他的感情生活和他与斯科皮之间的父子关系隔开来。

斯科皮看起来放松了很多；他嘲笑道。 “ 我真不敢相信你居然在魁地奇比赛中晕倒了。年纪大了不中用了吧？ ”

德拉科佯怒。 “ 我可以单手拎起你 **和** 你的小朋友们 **当扫帚用** 。关于这一点你可永远不要怀疑。 ”

“ 但事实上格兰杰教授几乎是把你扛过来的。你以后最好随身携带嗅盐吧 —— 神经那么脆弱。 ”

德拉科拉下脸来。 “ 我身体可好了。不信你摸我的腹肌。 ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼咕哝。 “ 不准再这样了。 ”

“ **摸摸** 看嘛，它们就像 ——”

“ 像金刚石洗衣板一样坚硬。你说过了 —— 说过无数次了。 ”

德拉科指着他的儿子。 “ 遗传了我的基因你可真 **幸运** 。 ”

斯科皮翻白眼。 “ 行吧，行吧。祝你好运 —— 在庞弗雷夫人的嘲讽中度过愉快的一天。 ”

“ 也祝你好运 —— 希望你一会儿不会因为闯进来看我而被她下恶咒。 ”

“ 哦要不是我爸爸安静地坐着看场业余魁地奇球赛都能摔到屁股我也没必要 ——”

“ **摔到屁股？** 你到底以为我有多老？ ”

斯科皮耸肩。 “ 我不知道 …… 大概五十？ ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。青少年在猜年龄一事上可没什么水平。德拉科换上了那种带着鼻音的假美音。 “ 哦，天呐，宝贝儿子，你可真是夸张。说说看吧，那个赫敏 · 格兰杰是不是个超棒的女孩？ ”

斯科皮咆哮。 “ 晚安老伙计。 ”

“ 你要叫 **最亲爱的爸爸** 。 ” 他转身离开的时候德拉科纠正他。

德拉科尝试压下那阵因为同他亲生儿子撒谎而升起的愧疚。 **但那真的算得上是撒谎吗？**

是的。那绝对是撒谎。撇开斯莱特林式的拐弯抹角不谈，他的儿子问了他一个很直接的问题，却只得到了一个几乎只在技术层面是真实的答案。这是他生活中的惯用策略，但从来他没有对着斯科皮这样过 —— 在斯科皮面前，德拉科无话不谈；他的处理方式总是：问任何斯科皮想问的问题，然后给他一个诚实的答案。他绝不想要他和斯科皮之间的关系变成当年他和卢修斯的那种，建立在一层又一层的秘密和谎言之上。

但是选择瞒着斯科皮自己和赫敏的事情真的是为了他好。如果他和赫敏最后没有走到一起怎么办？斯科皮至少还要在她班上待四年呢（当然前提是他能通过黑魔法防御术的 O.W.Ls 考试，但 **说真的** ，这个小孩基本上就是个天才） —— 那样会让斯科皮非常尴尬的。或者情况更糟：如果事情没有成，斯科皮刚刚习惯了赫敏，他们就分道扬镳了呢？这会让斯科皮特别困惑 —— 并且对他而言 **完全** 不公平。

所以最好的选择还是等他和赫敏理清了彼此的位置以后再考虑公开 —— 这对谁来说都是最好的选择。

“ 我回来啦。你感觉怎么样？ ”

德拉科转过头，发现赫敏抱着个篮子站在门口。 “ 我去厨房里拿了点食物 —— 我猜你可能饿了。 ”

事实上，德拉科都快要饿死了；但这可不是他构想中属于他们的夜晚。 “ 我想要带你出去吃顿正餐的。 ”

赫敏笑了起来。 “ 我拿了两人份。我想着等庞弗雷夫人放了你以后我们可以出去散个步什么的。今晚夜色很美。 ”

德拉科微笑起来。 “ 聪明的女巫。你不担心会有人看到吗？ ”

她摇摇头。 “ 接近宵禁了。学生们可不被允许到处乱跑。 ”

德拉科挑起眉毛。 “ 说得就像你念书的时候没有乱跑一样。 ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 我知道你可能不信，但自从哈利、罗恩和我离开学校之后，他们终于意识到要教学生一点 **真正** 有用的东西了。 ”

德拉科大笑起来。 “ 你是说现在没有一对视就死的毒蛇躲在盥洗室里伺机攻毫无防备的学生了？还是过上几个小时，有求必应屋里也没有秘密学生军队的日常训练了？ ”

“ 你还忘了提那些 **保护我们** 的摄魂怪。 ”

德拉科贱笑起来。 “ 我怎么能拒绝那个呢？尤其我身边还会有个无所畏惧的骑士帮我抵御所有怪兽的攻击呢。 ”

赫敏微笑。 “ 怪兽，淘气的游走球 …… 随你列举；在它们伤害你之前，我都能把它们揍得满地找牙。 ”

德拉科大笑。 “ 你真是我的英雄。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。这一段我第一次读的时候不清不楚的所以加个注释方便小可爱们理解。一年级的魔药课要学打嗝药水的制作，就是那节课上费奇把药水连同坩埚一起给汽化了，所以西蒙在吐槽他吸入了太多打嗝药水所以一下雨空气潮湿就开始打嗝。至于苏格兰，霍格沃茨城堡就在苏格兰，而且苏格兰天天下雨所以……


	15. 湖边约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常没有剧情的一章，没什么重点事件。

斯科皮一路回想着自己父亲诡异的行为回到地窖。他 **是说过** 他和格兰杰教授 **没有** 上床，但是斯科皮也知道这并不代表着自己的父亲对这件事儿不感兴趣。他从没见过自己的爸爸在其他女人面前这样 —— 这让斯科皮停下来回想他们的对话。

“ **你** 喜欢她吗？ ”

“ 如果我说是的话，你会感觉很困扰吗？ ”

斯科皮没办法诚实地回答他 —— 为什么呢？现在回想起来，斯科皮觉得如果他当时说了实话，剧情会这样发展。

**“** **如果我说是的话，你会感觉很困扰吗？** **”**

**“** **会的。** **”**

**德拉科叹了口气。他的表情微微垮了下来** **——** **尽管他不想让自己的儿子注意到。** **“** **那好吧。我想我不喜欢她。** **”**

他的爸爸 **的确** 喜欢格兰杰教授 —— 这个事实该死地明显。但斯科皮也知道，如果爸爸真的觉得自己对此很困扰，他有可能因此放弃追求她。但这并不是因为他斯科皮对她有感觉 —— 他现在已经意识到这一整件事有多傻了。她的年纪足够做他的妈妈，并且说回来，她还是他的教授。尽管清楚地知道上述事实并不能够平息斯科皮走进她教室的时候下意识的心中小鹿乱撞，但他也明白这种固执的情感余波迟早会消失。用不了多久，他就会像他父亲告诉他的那样，把注意力放到同龄的女孩子身上。所以他父亲和她的事到底为什么困扰他？是因为她是他的教授吗？还是背后可能有别的什么更自私的原因？

斯科皮不是傻。他知道他的妈妈在真正意义上和爸爸一起开始一段生活之前就过世了。他还没有孩子气到被这种，另一个女人可能出现取代自己的妈妈的事而困扰。但是他总归有一点担心 —— 突然一下子他的父亲除了 **他** 以外还会爱别的人；或许归根结底来说，他嫉妒的人根本就不是他的父亲。

但这真的很不公平，对吗？回想起来，斯科皮很确定大部分时间里他的父亲都非常孤独 —— 斯科皮不希望他这样。如果说谁最值得幸福快乐的话，那个人一定是他的父亲。但话又说回来 ……

一定要是 **她** 吗？格兰杰教授可不是随便某个女人。她是神赐的恩宠，绝对的完美。他的父亲迟早会不可救药地爱上她，并且他知道，到那个时候，爸爸可就不是他一个人的了。明明过去一直都是这样的 …… 他和爸爸，彼此是对方的全世界。如果格兰杰教授参与进来，这是不是意味着总有一天他会叫她妈妈？

别犯傻了斯科皮，这可真是今日份荒唐的新高度。

完全沉浸在自己思绪里的斯科皮差一点儿就撞上了一个红头发红袍子的人。所幸那个人反应能力超快地抓住了他。

“ 抱 …… 抱歉。 ” 他都不知道自己在罗斯 · 韦斯莱面前为什么总是那么奇怪。她无疑是他见过最恶心的人了；但她那双深蓝色眼睛里的某种东西总让他觉得无比熟悉又安心 —— 前提是不把她那卑劣的性格考虑在内的话。

“ 没事。 ” 她高傲地回应，身上还套着魁地奇赛袍，脸上沾着尘土。

斯科皮忍不住嘲笑那些黏在她脸上的东西 —— 要是知道她现在看起来有多衣冠不整的话，她大概会大发雷霆。

“ 什么事儿这么好笑？马尔福？ ”

他冷哼一声。 “ 没什么。我只是这辈子还没在谁身上见过这么不敢恭维的色彩搭配罢了。 ” 只要他想，他也算得上勉强继承了他爸爸那自大自满的马尔福腔调 —— 这也就是说，只要罗斯 · 韦斯莱在场，他就 **一定** 会用这种腔调说话。 “ 我说 **真的** ，韦斯莱，我理解你那乡巴佬姜红色头发和雀斑的组合是不可避免的基因遗传短板，但你至少可以试着要求分院帽把你放进斯莱特林，这样你就不得不穿着一个 —— 怎么说 —— 至少让你看起来舒服 **点儿** 的颜色到处乱晃了。 ” 他甚至不知道自己为什么要这样说。如果要他实话实说的话，他大概会觉得她现在的样子看起来还不错。

她做了个厌恶的鬼脸。 “ 至少我没有尝试给我的教授写那种信。你真的觉得我的赫敏阿姨会瞎了眼看上你这么个小人渣？ ”

斯科皮脸红了。 “ 哦真的吗？那么至少我没有 …… 我 …… **你真烦人！** ”

她头顶冒烟。 “ 这话原封不动还给你，马尔福。 ”

在他们忙着吵架的某个时候，他们的身体不自觉地靠近对方 —— 非常近的那种；现在他们看起来就像两只蓄势待发准备冲出笼子的动物一样。斯科皮几乎能够数清她鼻尖上的雀斑 —— 但这不是说他觉得它们很可爱，或者她生气的时候很漂亮又或者别的什么。

罗斯离他足够近，近到可以清楚地看到他银色的眼睛怎样变成风雨欲来的深灰色 —— 但这不是说她觉得它们该死地迷人。话说回来，到底什么样的人才会有 **银色的眼睛** 啊！

斯科皮清了清嗓子，后退了一点点。罗斯意识到他们现在的姿势后也做了同样的事。她脸上带着铺天盖地的红晕，这让斯科皮不可控制地注意到它和她的头发还有袍子 “ 很搭 ” 。斯科皮忍不住笑出了声。

“ 再问一次，什么事这么好笑？！ ” 她现在看起来就像一个膨胀的小草莓一样。这本应该很可爱的 —— 如果不是她的性格让人完全无法忍受的话，

斯科皮傲慢地耸耸肩。其实在其他人面前，他看起来都像个斯莱帕奇（重音在 “ 帕奇 ” 上）（注 1 ）一样；只有在罗斯 · 韦斯莱面前他才像是个地地道道的斯莱特林。她几乎把他身体中沉睡的蛇激起来了 …… 嗯 …… 这话 …… 当然 **完全** 不是在指那方面。因为 …… 恶。他是说，这难道不恶心吗？

“ 我还真是惊奇，这么身材瘦小的一个人身上居然可以出现这么多红色。我知道这句话我说过成百上千次了，但是说真的韦斯莱，红色不适合你。 ”

她翻白眼。 “ 你可真是个娇气又浮夸的小宝贝；任谁也想不到你居然是被个单亲爸爸拉扯大的。 ”

他挤了挤眉毛。 “ 你会这么说只是因为你从来没见过我爸爸。 **事实上** 他可能是 …… 注意我可完全没夸大 …… 这世界上 **最虚荣浮夸** 的人。 ”

她低声笑起来，翻了翻眼睛，活动了一下她的肩膀。 “ 我听说他在比赛中受伤了。他还好吗？ ”

斯科皮眨眨眼，看起来不相信罗斯 · 韦斯莱居然关心一个马尔福的安危。 “ 啊，他还好；只是耳膜破了。 ”

罗斯局促不安地笑了一下。 “ 幸好赫敏阿姨在那儿。我听说她几乎是把他扛到医疗翼的。 ”

斯科皮大笑起来。 “ 我知道。我刚还就这事儿取笑他了呢。 ”

她咯咯笑了起来。 “ 这可没什么丢人的。赫敏阿姨挺棒的。 ”

斯科皮笑着摇摇头。 “ 你也挺棒的。 ”

罗斯脸又红了，她瞪大了眼睛。她垂头看着地面，尝试忍住脸上的笑。 “ 哦？ ”

斯科皮也脸红了。 “ 是啊，我的意思是 …… 那个，你知道，你 …… 我是说，我听说你今天打得还挺棒的。 ”

罗斯翻白眼。 “ 魁地奇你懂个屁。 ”

他坏笑。 “ 我至少知道格兰芬多队是 **一大堆** 垃圾，并且需要立刻马上被焚化处理。 ”

她咬着唇笑。 “ 你真是无可救药。 ”

他为自己辩护。 “ 我超迷人，时尚品味也无懈可击 —— 更别提我的发型有多完美了。 ”

她又笑出声来。 “ 你 **想象力真丰富** —— 完全就是活在自己的世界里。 ”

斯科皮眯起眼睛来。 “ 别装作你不知道我在陈述事实，公主。 ”

她的眉毛猛地挑起来。 “ **公主** ？如果非要说谁是公主的话，你才是实至名归。 ”

斯科皮几乎要咬住拳头才勉强忍住继续嘲讽她的冲动。这可不大好。他决不应该和罗斯 · 韦斯莱强辩到底。她真是 …… 该死地 …… **惹人生气** 。 “ 随便吧韦斯莱。你是不是该回你的狮子窝了？鉴于你刚为你的臣民们赢得了比赛，他们正等着亲吻你的足尖呢吧我猜？并且我们都知道你甚至愿意为了这些马屁精的讨好放弃一切。 ”

她翻了个大大的白眼。 “ 那 **你** 不也该回你的蛇窝了吗？没有你那穿着纸尿裤的屁股去提醒那些扶手椅，到底是谁的爸爸出资买下了它们的话，它们一定特别空虚寂寞冷吧？ ”

他挑起眉毛。 “ 满脑子想着我的屁股，是吗？韦斯莱？ ”

她怒气冲冲地回应。 “ **晚安** 马尔福。 ” 她愤怒地大步向着格兰芬多塔楼走去。

“ 晚安，韦斯莱。 ” 他继续向着斯莱特林地窖的方向走，脚步甚至还有一点轻快。

——————

“ 你在教我的儿子 **肉搏** ？ ”

赫敏大笑起来。 “ **几乎算不上肉搏** 。我在课上教了他们一丁点儿战斗中的防御策略；因为说真的，霍格沃茨完全忽视了学生的体质教育。 ”

“ 如果你也玩魁地奇你就不会这么想了 —— 这可是 **我** 保持好身材的关键。 ” 他坏笑着靠在赫敏铺在地上的毯子上，悄悄使了点劲儿让自己的肌肉看起来更明显。

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 炫耀。 ”

他朝她放肆地挑了挑眉毛。 “ 这话放在你身上也没错吧，过分热心的 **粉身碎骨** 小姐？就好像我还不知道你一个人就能把我撂倒在地绝无还手之力一样。 ”

她笑起来。 “ 你的头痛怎么样了？ ”

“ 什么头痛？我是个超级强壮的男人；我从来不会头痛 —— 或者因为耳膜破裂而昏倒。 ”

她轻笑。 “ 再或者，也不需要一个娇小的女人把你扛去医务室？ ”

他调皮地扮了个鬼脸。 “ 没错。并且我从任何意义上来说都不是娇弱的那一个。我们能不能至少有一次约会假装一下我风趣迷人温文尔雅，并且让你无可救药地坠入爱河 —— 而不是现在这种完全相反的状况？ ”

她大笑。 “ 也许我应该为我们安排一场突发的兔子暴动 —— 这样你就能救我的命了。 ”

“ 如果换成一群不怎么开心的嗅嗅的话 —— 就还是只能你上场了。 ”

她的笑声更加响亮。她很开心现在他们坐在湖边、而不是一家高级餐厅里，因为今晚她 **一直** 在大笑。谁能想到德拉科 · 马尔福可以这么风趣幽默呢？并且迷人。并且他闻上去很好。并且看起来也帅气。哦，甜蜜的巫术女神（注 2 ）啊，他看起来非常、 **非常** 帅气。

她脸红了。 “ 某一部分我仍然不敢相信我们在这么做。 ”

“ 我懂你的意思。 ” 他微微调整了姿势，这样他的胳膊刚刚好撑在她身后。 “ 尽管不知道你怎么想，我个人还挺享受 **这么做** 的。 ”

她微笑。 “ 我也是。这就是我不敢相信的部分 —— 我居然在和 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福** 约会，而且我还乐在其中。 ”

“ 而且你 …… 还想继续，更多次，对吗？ ”

“ 你觉得呢？ ”

“ 唔，我觉得你无可救药地迷上了我，并且你觉得能够尽可能频繁地和我约会是世界上最棒的主意。 ”

她调情似地眯起双眼。 “ 这可真是似曾相识的马尔福式自大。 ”

“ 并且我还觉得你希望我吻你，因为你已经盯着我喋喋不休的嘴巴一整晚了 —— 而且事实上从昨晚开始，你除了它之外什么都想不了。 ”

她咬着嘴唇坏笑。 “ 你不会是刚巧在形容你自己的感觉吧？ ”

他装出一副无辜的样子。 “ 我不明白你在说些什么，教授。 ”

**别这样称呼我** —— 她心底的声音抱怨 —— **不然我就要扑到你身上对你做一些不太淑女的事情了。** 她咬住嘴唇。

**别这样做** —— 他心底的声音抱怨 —— **不然我就要把你扑倒在地然后撕碎你那件可怜的小针织衫了。**

赫敏召唤了她那种万事通语气，想要掩盖她的性奋。 “ 不管怎样，我也听不懂你在说些什么。我和我所有学生的父亲都在约会，马尔福先生。 ”

德拉科呻吟。 “ 赫敏， ” 他叹了口气， “ 你 **到底** 知不知道你叫我 **马尔福先生** 的时候意味着什么呀？ ”

赫敏睁大眼睛。 “ 是不是刚巧就像你叫我 **格兰杰教授** 那样？ ”

德拉科坏笑着靠近她。 “ 你可没怎么鼓励我用教名称呼你啊， **教授** ， ” 他的嘴唇轻贴着她的下巴，一路向上，终于捉住了她的嘴唇，给她了一个他想了一整天的吻。

今天下午把这个正在亲吻她的男人从一起毁灭性头部伤害中救下来的时候，她可能还算得上是个合格的前任傲罗；但在这个他的嘴唇碰到她的瞬间，她变成了一个哼哼唧唧心醉神迷的小女生。

她嗓子里可爱的轻声呻吟直接作用到了德拉科的鼠蹊部。他的一只手埋进她的头发里，另一只手将她拉得更近。他几乎无法相信他以前那么讨厌她那 “ 喋喋不休的小嘴巴 ”—— 现在它可是他品尝过最美味可口的东西。当他的嘴唇移到她下巴上的迷人肌肤时，她那充满欲望的呻吟让德拉科忍不住贴着她的皮肤低吼出声。

他们的身体几乎在同一瞬间达成了共识 —— 直坐着拥吻不是什么好主意。德拉科抱着她躺倒在了毯子上。她倒在他身上的时候，他的手滑进了她的针织衫里。这一次可没有波特或者沃布尔加 · 布莱克来阻止他们享受，以及，看在巫术女神的份上，阻止他们做他们都 **想要做** 的事情。

德拉科一边爱抚她内衣下的肌肤，一边一下一下轻轻咬着她的脖颈。手下的触感就和他想象中一样光滑柔软。他想要更多。赫敏察觉到了这一点，很快将针织衫脱了下来。眼前的场景几乎让德拉科感动到哭泣：赫敏撑在他身上，上半身除了黑色的内衣外什么都没穿，月光洒在她的背上。她的魅力让他几乎哑口无言。 “ **梅林啊** 你真迷人， ” 他喘息，将她往下拉，这样他就能实实在在地拥有那些刚刚裸露出来的迷人肌肤。他的赞美让她沾沾自喜，她捉住了他的嘴唇，开始了另一个热吻，双手却偷偷地摸到他的胸前开始解他衬衣的扣子。

“ 嗯，赫敏， ” 他在亲吻的间隙咕哝， “ 不 —— 不要 ……” 但她已经将衬衣褪下了他的肩膀，挂在他的手臂上。他紧紧闭着眼，没办法望向她的眼睛。

“ 哦， ” 她说，目光望向他左手小臂处褪色的黑色纹身。 “ 我真抱歉。我们有意识到 ……” 她的手指在那个标记上移动，让他的胳膊一阵刺痛。

他悲伤地微笑。 “ 如果你想要停下，我理解。 ”

她疑惑地看着他。 “ 我为什么会想要停下？ ”

他叹了口气。 “ 因为这让你痛苦地回忆起我念书的时候是 **怎样** 一个恶霸。我曾是一个真正的食死徒。 ” 他还是不敢看她。尽管他想象过和她发展到这一步，但是在他的所有幻想里，他都没有脱下过长袖上衣。

赫敏微笑着在他的标记上印下一个吻。德拉科的眼睛因为惊讶猛地张大。 “ 这才不是真正的你。 ”

这个瞬间，德拉科对面前的女人充满了欲望与感激。他捧着她的脸将她拉得更近，给了她一个灼热的长吻。尽管他有那样黑暗的过去，她还是选择和他在一起 —— 他需要让她知道这对他来说意味着什么。他温柔而专注地亲吻她。当他发现她的手伸到背后解开内衣的时候，他才意识到今晚他们可以不仅仅 **止步于亲热** 。他帮着她将内衣褪下，从热吻中抽身出来，想要看清眼前的美景。在他盯着她赤裸的胸部时，他拼命尝试着不要去想他儿子的那张字条 —— 那可是现在这所有一切的开始。

**我敢打赌它们非常壮观。**

事实上世界上没有一个词语能够完全形容它们 —— 壮观远远不够。也许这是因为德拉科很多年没有看过女性的胸部了，但这个场景几乎让他眼眶湿润。他呻吟着前倾身体，用嘴含住了其中一只。

当他饥渴地在绕着那敏感的一点上吮吸的时候，赫敏抓着他的背低泣。 “ **天啊** ，德拉科。 ”

但这只能刺激德拉科更热情地袭击她的另外一边。他对着她乳尖最后用力一吸的时候轻哼出声；他抬起头望向她紧闭的双眼，呼吸洒在她的皮肤上。 “ 如果我太多愁善感了的话，你得原谅我。我有一段时间没做了，而且你真的很美。 ”

她的呼吸很急促，还没有完全从他服务带来的高潮中缓过来。她的目光在他赤裸的身体上流连。 “ 你也是。 ” 他那苍白的大理石肌肤、紧实的曲线与六块腹肌 —— 无一不值得被放进博物馆里供人欣赏。直白来说，他就是一件艺术品。

她的手指移向他皮带的时候掠过了他裤子里的凸起 —— 他一瞬间他爽得几乎白眼一翻昏死过去。

淡定点，德拉科。记着布雷斯的话。你可不能因为这是近十年来第一次一个漂亮女孩儿摸了你那儿就像把上了膛的枪一样蓄势待发了。

他扭动着身子脱去牛仔裤，将自己的注意力全部放到她身上。尽管他很喜欢她那条柔软的牛仔裤凸显她完美曲线的方式，但他现在只觉得它是这世上最烦人的一件衣物。

他对付她牛仔裤拉链的时候用上了一个男人所能拥有的全部意志坚决的愤怒 —— 这让她坏笑起来。

“ 等不及把我剥光了？ ”

他咆哮。 “ 你都 **不知道** 我有多想。 ” 他再一次吻住她；她抬起屁股，方便他褪下她的牛仔裤 —— 还有内裤一起。他的手掌在她大腿处游移，让他的手指贪婪地熟悉着他的眼睛都还没来得及欣赏的每一寸柔软肌肤。她将自己的臀部与他的贴得更近 —— 这几乎让他窒息。他甚至都记不得自己有哪次和现在一样硬。

“ 我想要你， ” 她在他口中呻吟。

他将中指探进她的细缝里，发现她已经湿了。他的自制力到底能让他忍耐多久不将她直接就地正法，他不确定，但他努力压抑自己想要进入她身体的升天欲望，轻咬着她的耳垂低喃， “ 你有 **多** 想要我？ ” 他在她体内的手指弯起来探到了她的 G 点，这让她在他身下倒吸一口气。

他很快注意到了她更多的敏感点 —— 这一系列的探索让她忍不住抽泣起来。他的声音给她带来顺着脊柱向下的全身战栗，他的胸膛抵着她的乳尖，还有他那缓缓抽动的手指，将她送往狂热的疯狂。他成功证明了哪怕在床上，他也是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林 …… 将她体内的所有欲望全部引诱出来，而不是像她过去那些傲罗情人一样，全然不顾她的感受。他想要诱惑她，并且被 **她** 诱惑。她又怎么能反抗他呢？她咬住嘴唇，直直地望进他的眼睛。 “ 德拉科 · 马尔福，如果现在你不立刻马上和我做爱，我就用咒语把你的东西弄掉。 ”

他的手指从她体内离开的时候，他发出了某种动物受伤的声音；然后很快，他的臀部用力撞向她的，他一鼓作气进入到她的身体里。

“ **日。** ” 他喘着粗气，他那早就适应了自己握魔杖的手带来的、不完美的摩擦的东西正努力熟悉着她带给他的紧致又丝滑的热度。它还不适应突然间得到这么大的奖赏。

**哦神啊，他现在就要到了。关注点别的事，德拉科。快点！**

他进退两难：一方面，他不愿意错过任何一秒钟；但是另一方面，他又不得不逼着自己幻想自己祖父母的场景，尝试不要这么快缴械投降。最后，赫敏在他身下扭动的臀部让他的荷尔蒙大获全胜：他退出一点点，再次狠狠地撞进她的身体里。

“ 嗯天啊，德拉科。好棒！ ”

他在她颈间喘息。 “ 哦， **天啊** ，赫敏！ ” 他进得更深。 “ 你真 **他妈的** 紧。 ”

两个太久没做爱的成年人最大限度地享用对方的身体，在夜晚的空气中大声的呻吟。感谢梅林他们驻扎的地方离城堡足够远，不然霍格沃茨里的每个孩子都能听见他们的动静 —— 他们甚至都没有尝试着安静些。

德拉科抽出一只手来滑向她腿间，努力刺激她敏感的一点。他需要她尽快高潮，因为他知道自己忍不了多久了。一次次撞击她的时候，他能够感觉到自己汗如雨下。他的身体叫嚣着要释放，但他决定做个绅士，先让她高潮。他加快了频率，同爱抚她敏感点的手指一起，希望这能将她推上巅峰。当他发现她在他怀中战栗的时候，他能够感觉到自己的男性自尊被极大地满足了。

“ **干** ，德拉科，我要到了！ ”

他 **终于** 可以释放了。他和她呻吟着一起到达高潮；这个瞬间，他甚至愿意尽一切代价停留在她的身体里，这样他就永远不会忘记性爱的感觉。

他倒在她身边。他们都喘着粗气努力调整呼吸。等到他们转向对方的时候，他们的脸上出现了一模一样的大笑 —— 身体都随之轻轻颤动。德拉科将一只手搭在她的臀部，给了她一个缓慢温柔的长吻。

他们分开后赫敏先说话了， “ 我不敢 **相信** 我们真的做了。 ”

德拉科的发丝歪得乱七八糟，他的眼睛蒙上了一层亮晶晶的光泽，他的嘴唇弯起了一个有些扭曲的笑容。他看起来就是 **好好** 来了一发的样子。 “ 那么我想我们得再来一次，让你至少到达本垒。 ”

她轻笑起来。 “ 你在我这儿可找不到任何抱怨之词，马尔福先生。 ”

他一把将这个刚刚高潮过后任人摆布的女人拉得更近，朝她低吼。 “ 注意点儿，女巫；经此一役，你可是成功招惹上蛇怪了。 ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ **这是** 你给你的东西起的什么诡异的名字吗？ ”

德拉科故意面无表情。 “ 只有在它能够进入你的密室的时候，是的。 ”

赫敏对这个蹩脚的笑话捧腹大笑。 “ 哇哦。我 **真的** 不敢相信我刚跟你上床了。 ”

德拉科大笑起来。 “ 如果我现在停止这样尬撩你的话，我有多大概率今晚再脱下你的内裤一次？ ”

赫敏坏笑着凑过去又给了他一个吻。 “ 我敢说它非常乐意，马尔福先生。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文为Slytherpuff，斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇混合体
> 
> 注2: 译者注。Circe，希腊神话中的一位女巫，擅长配制魔药，在《奥德赛》中曾将奥德修斯的一众船员全部变成了猪（这个我想到了千与千寻还挺搞笑的哈哈哈哈
> 
> 原作者后记：所以，还记得我跟你们说这章没什么重点事件吗？没错，我撒谎了。


	16. 德拉科·马尔福，你这个优秀的混蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事后清晨。本章还有一点点阿不思提及。

德拉科醒来的时候差点被一嘴棕色卷发呛到窒息。在刚开始的不适和恐惧消退后（当然这也是他努力调整心态的结果），他重新因为前夜的美好记忆而心满意足。

他的疯狂心跳终于在这十年来第一次上床后恢复正常之后，他和赫敏就冲到了她的寝室开始第二轮大战 —— 非常淘气且激烈的第二轮大战。没错。对此他毫无疑问。他现在已经对她的嘴唇毫无抵抗力了 —— 那是多棒的一双嘴唇啊；他最爱的嘴唇。这么多年来的颐指气使一定让它更加适应 ——

“ 早安， ” 赫敏带着睡意咕哝。

“ 早安。 ” 他声音低哑地回应，在她耳后落下一连串的轻吻。

“ 嗯，这感觉 …… 糟糕！！！ ”

赫敏把德拉科往身后一甩，急急忙忙地跳下床。 “ 没错，唔，这就是我 **期待的** 美好早晨的开启方式。 ”

“ **不** 你这个白痴。现在是早上了！ ” 她慌忙地套上一件紫色的内衣。德拉科沮丧地看着她的胸部重新被关进了那件充满压迫感的衣服里 —— 他甚至没有告诉她她背后的搭扣扣错了。

“ 非常好，格兰杰。早晨就是夜晚之后的那个东西。作为一位家长，我真高兴知道我的小孩正在接受最棒的教育。 ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 你难道不知道这意味着什么吗？ ”

“ 无论它意味着什么，这都不是你把衣服 **重新穿上** 的理由。如果早晨令你如此痛苦的话，你为什么不回到床上，这样我们可以做一些更 —— 晚上的事情？我会让你忘记所有关于早晨的事儿。 ” 他的眼睛睁大，变成 …… 那是 …… ？

梅林真该死！他在用那种湿漉漉的银色狗狗眼看她！一副他还想要她对他做更多的样子！

赫敏在房间里啪嗒啪嗒地踱步 —— 像那些真正的小孩儿被逼着做他们不想做的事情的时候那样；她哀嚎。 “ **我不能够。** 半小时以后我有课。 ”

德拉科扯开被子（重新刷新了赫敏对于他裸体的记忆）走到她面前。 “ 取消它。 ” 他的胳膊环住她。 “ 今天是周一；本来也只有那些小书呆子才会在课上集中注意力。 ”

赫敏微微眯起眼睛。 “ 你是知道你儿子也算是其中之一吧？我曾经也是。 ”

德拉科坏笑。 “ 我的儿子是个该死的天才。你要是给他太多知识的话，他会陷入那种天才昏迷中沉睡不醒的。至于 **你** ，格兰杰小姐， ” 他的手滑向她腿间，隔着内裤刺激她的敏感点，惹得她呼吸不稳， “ 一直以来都是那样一个乖女孩；你难道不觉得应该有一点私人时间吗？ ”

**他该死的很会。** 赫敏脑子里的小天使和小恶魔开始了她们的战斗。

**天使赫敏：** **“** **你不能取消课！你是个有责任心的成年人了。那些孩子都等着你呢。** **”**

**恶魔赫敏：** **“** **嘿。还记得昨夜之前你有多久没上床了嘛？还记得无性生活有多让你享受吗？你当然不记得，因为它该死的糟透了！那个正在挑逗你的美丽男人能让你忘记自己姓甚名谁，只要你取消课和他大干一场！** **”**

当他的手指滑进她的内裤里巧妙地爱抚她的时候，那个小恶魔的声音就更响上几分。她沮丧地咬住嘴唇。德拉科睁大眼睛，将手指直接滑进那个湿热的地方。他的动作懒惰而倦怠 …… 完完全全就是在逗弄她。

“ 我 …… 德拉科，嗯 …… 哦，我 …… 我 …… 不我 **不能** 取消课！ ”

天使赫敏： “ 看来这局我赢了。 ”

恶魔赫敏： “ 只是这局，贱人；整场战争还没分出胜负呢。 ”

德拉科撅着嘴移出了手指。 “ 那好吧。我本来就今早如何取悦你有个非常详细的作战计划的，但我想我就只能把这个计划延迟到这周末了；你来我家 —— 准确来说是我的床上因为你不会有机会离开那儿 —— 等着我把你搞得理智全失一团糟。 ”

赫敏疑惑地挑起眉毛。 “ 你说理智全失？ ”

德拉额靠近她耳语。 “ 准确来说是 **完全无法思考** 。 ”

赫敏坏笑。 “ 你就是 **这么** 征求一位淑女的意见的？ ”

德拉科饥渴地上下打量她。 “ 除非我错了，但经过昨晚我们的种种之后，你 **肯定** 算不上一位淑女了。 ”

她轻轻捶了一下他的胳膊。 “ 但是说认真的。我们要怎么样神不知鬼不觉地把你从这里送出去？ ”

德拉科怀念地叹了口气。 “ 啊，霍格沃茨。你可真是半点没变，对吗？ ”

赫敏又捶了一把他的胳膊。

“ 嗷。轻点儿，你这个女人。 ”

“ 专心点。 ”

他将她拉过来轻吻一口。 “ 别担心。我可以从窗户外套出去。你的学生一个都别想知道他们的黑魔法防御术教授是怎样的一个坏女孩。 ”

赫敏大笑。 “ 抱歉要把你赶出去。 ”

他留恋地叹了口气。 “ 我知道。你今早居然不让我色诱你 —— 这可真让人悲伤。但我猜你在课上教那些小混蛋软腿咒的时候一定会一直想着你今早错过的事。 ”

赫敏抱怨。 “ 所以我为什么要当教授？ ”

德拉科耸耸肩。 “ 因为你总是想显得聪明或者别的什么的。我，打个比方，根本不在意你的大脑。我只为你的身体痴迷，格兰杰。 ” 他的手滑下她的肚子，覆在她的臀部， “ 我从来不知道傲罗们柔韧性这么好。 ” 他轻咬她的脖颈，让她的眼睫轻轻抖动起来。

“ 你 —— 你在做什么？ ”

“ 测试你的决心。 ” 他贴着她的肌肤低语。

“ 我有钢铁般的意志。 ” 话虽如此，她的声音却有点抖，听起来也比正常的时候高上几个八度。

德拉科用自己最柔软诱惑的声音继续说。 “ 你现在这么说，但我打赌过不了几个小时，你坐在办公桌前批改作业的时候一定会想起我， ” 他拢了拢她的头发， “ 你就会后悔没有和我发生点儿什么了。 ” 他坏笑着盯着她潮红的皮肤、放大的瞳孔和微微张着嘴的表情。他放开她的时候，她有那么一瞬间看起来神智不清，更别提完完全全的衣冠不整了。德拉科穿衣服的时候满足地叹了口气。

她小声说。 “ 你真是个魔鬼。 ”

“ 我是个男人。求欢被拒绝后我当然会变得邪恶狡猾些。 ” 他打开她的窗子转向她，享受着她咬着嘴唇望着他的样子。 “ 祝你度过美好的一天，赫敏， ” 他声音明亮，带着那种刻意伪装的漫不经心。最后坏笑了一下，他从她房间中离开，没有错过她眼睛里细微的痛苦表情。

他给自己施幻身咒的时候面带微笑。她当然会因为刚才的取笑报复自己，但他对此很期待。他落到地面上的时候经不住想不用多久，等到她在自己房间独自一人的时候，她就会想着他爱抚自己了。

谁是斯莱特林的情场老手？就是你，德拉科，你这个优秀的混蛋！

他太开心了，以至于完全没有注意到有一双浅褐色的眼睛在他隐身之前看到他了。

——————

阿不思 · 波特和其他波特家的人格格不入 —— 这个说法都有点过于保守了。

首先，他是个斯莱特林。好的。行吧。这或许没什么。学院间大团结什么的。

他最好的朋友是他父亲年少时期最大敌人的儿子。再一次的 …… 行吧。每个人都喜欢斯科皮 —— 爸爸们，妈妈们，随便什么人。

他不喜欢魁地奇。好吧 **现在** 我们算是说到了痛处上。他的妈妈在怀莉莉之前是职业魁地奇选手，他的爸爸显然是他学生时期最优秀的找球手。然后就是那些每周一次的魁地奇比赛。从阿不思记事起，波特家和韦斯莱家每周天都要在陋居玩儿魁地奇。他却习惯了坐在脏兮兮的地上尝试和花园地精进行交流。它们把花园打整得那么可爱，所以他觉得它们值得被赞扬。

他最喜欢的家庭成员不是他那个开着该死的 **笑话店** 的罗恩叔叔，更不是他那个一见到他就要给他一大包甜食、坚持说他太瘦了的外婆，而是他爸爸的表兄达力，那个同他分享《星际迷航》的奇妙魅力的职业烘培师。

在他们小的时候，他爸爸可能对达力更加热情友好；但他就是无法理解为什么他的儿子偏偏觉得和他（现在那个）大块头的堂兄是一家（注 1 ）。但是达力超酷。他是个超棒的倾听者，而且他还教会了阿不思说克林贡语 —— 这很大程度上让他的家人非常苦恼。

当他妈妈问他什么时候打扫房间的时候，他就会超酷地回答， “tam, qul-nach wench! rach qaStaHvIS wa' lach'eghDI' potent loD-He'So' DayaHmoH wa'.”  （翻译过来大概就是 “ 安静点，你这个头上冒火的丫头！这儿有个想要加强自己霸气的男性气味的人呢！ ” 。原作者注。）

他的妈妈会对着她第二个孩子的这一连串胡言乱语做个鬼脸，轻蔑地甩甩头发，低声骂着 “ 这个该死的乖小孩 ” 离开。而且最奇怪的事情是，阿不思其实还 **挺喜欢** 打扫房间这事儿呢 —— 这能让他平静下来。

他还喜欢烹饪。他总是在麻瓜研究课上拿最高分 …… 这可是 …… 唔 …… 大概自从霍格沃茨开设这门课上以来第一个总是拿最高分的斯莱特林。他喜欢园艺、打扫以及烹饪 —— 当然，用麻瓜的方式 —— 他相信这才是这些事儿最迷人的地方。他和他的堂兄达力可以花上一个小时讨论糕点糖果生意的业内秘密 —— 谈话常常非常激烈。达力来参加他父亲生日派对的那回，阿不思甚至狠狠地用拳头捶了一下咖啡桌。 “ 怎样没见过世面的俗人才会在做玛德琳蛋糕的时候不放柠檬皮屑啊？！？！ ”

他的爸爸喝着火焰威士忌翻了个大大的白眼。 “ 梅林救救我们吧。一个还不够 —— 这里居然又来了一个。 ”

阿不思并不在意自己和家族格格不入的状态。并不像其他那些尴尬的人，总是想要学习传统的社交方式尝试融入集体那样，阿不思用他的奇思妙想把自己武装起来了。为什么 **别人不理解他** 这件事要成为他自己的烦恼？

当他在霍格沃茨特快上遇见斯科皮的那天，他知道他终于遇到了一个可以理解自己的朋友。斯科皮从来不会评判他，或者为他找借口。他问也不问地就全盘接受了真实的他。这也就是为什么他不得不 **立即** 把这个爆炸性新闻告诉斯科皮 —— 他的爸爸刚刚出现在格兰杰教授的寝室窗子前，轻浮地就好像 …… 唔，好像前夜好好来过一发的人那样。

阿不思希望他今早没有抵挡住非要来温室检查他的喷嚏捕蝇草（注 2 ）的冲动。但是隆巴顿教授坚持温度改变会让它们特别容易亢奋而敏感。

他叹息。 “ 这没什么的，我猜。 ” 阿不思自言自语的时候半点没有良心不安。 “ 我们就指望斯科皮不会阿瓦达掉我这个可怜的小信使吧。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。这里因为原作者用he指代了一堆人所以看起来可能有一点混乱。总之就是阿不思猜测哈利和达力童年的时候应该很亲近（但我们都知道事实不是这样的），然后哈利理解不了为什么自己的儿子阿不思那么喜欢达力，还有达力的儿子，阿不思的大块头堂兄，也叫达力
> 
> 注2: 译者注。原文为Sneezing Flytraps，我猜是原著中某种草药但是没查到是啥？就自己乱译了一个hhh如果有知道的小可爱告知一下我马上改


	17. 一个值得为之奋斗的女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思投下了一枚炸弹。赫敏尝试好好教课。斯科皮和罗斯独处了一会儿。

斯科皮进入大礼堂的时候正好与罗斯·韦斯莱擦肩而过，他们视线交汇了一会儿，直到她红着脸看向了别处。他不知道这是为什么，但那个瞬间，他特别为自己骄傲——几乎都收不住脸上傻笑的那种。

斯科皮坐下的时候西蒙眯起了眼睛。“什么事儿让你心情这么好？”

“没什么。就是觉得今天真是个好日子，”斯科皮声音明快地开始解决盘子里的香肠和炒蛋。

阿不思翻了个白眼，他可没有错过他的表亲罗斯和斯科皮之间的眼神互动。诚实点来说，他们俩真的太荒唐了；完全没有意识到他们喜欢着对方的两个人每天都在上演这种过家家死对头的戏码。他只希望他们能够放过所有人赶紧有点进展，不然二十年过去后他们就会想赫敏阿姨和斯科的老爸一样。说起这个……

“嘿斯科。我今早看见个事儿，我觉得有必要和你说一下，”阿不思压低嗓音确保只有斯科皮能听到。

斯科皮直起身来尝试躲开阿不思的视线。“阿不思，”他叹了口气。“如果这是关于那些喷嚏捕蝇草的话我向你 **保证** ，你是唯一一个真的——”

“和那个无关。这是关于你爸和格兰杰教授的。”

斯科皮屏住呼吸。“我知道你要说什么，阿尔，但他们 **没上床** 。我昨晚问我爸的时候他告诉我了。”

“那你今早或许应该再问他一次，因为我打赌他会改变他的答案的。”

斯科皮尝试压下心底的焦虑。他知道阿不思只是尽到了朋友的义务，但阿不思 **一定** 搞错了。他爸爸才不会和他撒谎。“那你看见什么了？”

阿不思面无表情。“你爸从格兰杰教授寝室的窗户爬出来，看起来就像度过了人生中最美妙的一个夜晚似的。”

斯科皮对于这段宣言的反应是波段性的。

有那么二十秒钟，他什么都感觉不到。尽管之前他花了很长时间让自己准备好接受“这事儿可能会发生”，他还是震惊到一时间所有感官都麻木了。

接下来他感到惊讶。惊讶他 **一丁点儿** 也不嫉妒他爸。可能他对于格兰杰教授的暗恋真的结束了。这是怎么发生的？他想知道为什么红色头发和深蓝色眼睛偏偏这时在他脑海深处一掠而过。

最后，他感到被伤害了。被他那个总是对他绝对诚实、但突然间开始撒谎的爸爸伤害了。他昨晚在撒谎吗？还是这事儿真的发展得足够快、他当时的话的确从技术层面上来说是实话？很有可能是后者，但无论是哪一个，他都希望他的父亲感觉能够把这种事诚实地告诉他。

“他看起来开心吗？”斯科皮最后问。

阿不思扬起一条眉毛。“这么说都过分保守了；但是是的。”

斯科皮叹息。“那我想这事儿就是这样了。我把的确在和格兰杰教授上床，”斯科皮用起了那种非同寻常的斯莱特林式冷漠口气。

西蒙的眉毛挑了起来。“他妈的说真的？这意味着什么？斯科？她现在是你爸爸的 **女朋友** 了吗？你会被她特殊对待或者什么的吗？”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。“回答你的问题，西蒙：我不知道。或许吧。并且 **绝对** 不是。”

阿不思捅了捅斯科皮。“你还好吗伙计？”

斯科皮点点头。“还好。只是挺生气爸爸居然没告诉我他喜欢她。我不确定我当时是否真的会那么在意。”

西蒙说话了，“对于这事儿你肯定已经转变态度了。之前有一阵儿你绝对会为了她和他决斗致死呢。”

阿不思插话。“这也许就是为什么他没有告诉你这件事，斯科。”

斯科皮耸耸肩。“事情总是会改变的。”他站起身来准备离开。“很明显， **许多事情** 都如此。”

——————

德拉科知道自己穿过霍格莫德的时候看起来就像是个白痴。人们都盯着他看，当然这是可以理解的，考虑到他这辈子都没笑得这么尽兴过。作为一个马尔福他还挺出名的，所以很多人大概认为他是喝了复方汤剂的其他什么人。但他真的对此毫不关心。

**赫敏** **·** **格兰杰。**

他从来没有期待过会是她。她完全是个惊喜——很长一段时间以来他收到的最棒的惊喜。他只是感觉如此……该死的 **快乐** 。

他十分乐意在她的床上躺一天，什么都不做只是和她聊天。他爱听她说话。也难怪她的男学生们都暗恋她。她知道那么多事情，而且她对于自己 **未知的** 领域的那种好奇心是有传染性的。她很有挑战性，又让人全身心投入。她让他开怀大笑。

她很美丽，美丽到几乎让他失去呼吸。

然后就是性。这可能是在整个世界上发生过的最美好的事情了。她比所有他在一起过的女人都更加强壮有韧性，但同时她柔软的曲线和急促的喘息又格外有女人味。她对他的影响让他完全无从拒绝。就好像他的性欲这么多年以来一直都在层层责任与英国人特别擅长的那种压抑之下沉睡，但昨夜之后，它冒出头来复仇了，并且眼中似乎只有赫敏·格兰杰这个人。

他同样也挺享受看着她和她的朋友们互动的。尽管当时他不一定感觉那么舒服，但每每回想起她和波特对于家养小精灵权益的争执的时候，他总是忍不住脸上灿烂的笑容。这么长时间过后——在做了这么多年的坚强的傲罗之后——层层铠甲之下的她拥有和过去一模一样的心。年轻时候的他自己或许会取笑她的心软和热情。但是作为一个成熟男人，德拉科觉得这些非常有魅力。

作为一个斯莱特林，他不是那种将心掏出来给别人看的人。格兰芬多们会战斗，而斯莱特林们会躲藏起来。这就是他们的思维定势。现在他长大了，德拉科终于承认人生在世有时需要战斗，同样也有需要躲藏的时候，尽管就他个人而言，他从来不 **需要** 为了什么而奋斗。他出身权贵，从小就被教导着去相信这个世界不过是他的私人游乐场。当冲突出现的时候，他选择明哲保身而不是迎难而上。他随波逐流，永远不需要表明自己的立场。

赫敏却不是这样的。她是个战士，一直以来都是。从她的学生时期开始，她就开始为了每一件事去奋斗——比如她的成绩，她的友谊，家养小精灵的权益。更不用提她在打败英国巫师史上最强大的黑巫师种起到重要作用这种小事儿了。德拉科突然意识到他们的关系可能是她生命中第一件真正需要去隐藏掩盖的事。他甚至有点困扰： **他** 是那个让伟大的赫敏·格兰杰必须开始学着鬼鬼祟祟的原因。

事情是，他完全不想掩盖他们之间发生的事。考虑到他们之间的历史，她还愿意和他扯上关系就足够令他无比自豪了。就他能想到的，她是一份大奖。她是他对于女性所有希冀的集合体。她热情地呻吟他名字的样子让他感觉自己是一个男人。她让他在她面前红着脸结结巴巴的样子让他感觉自己还是个男孩。

她一直都是这么完美的吗？他简直无法相信自己打十一岁起就认识她，但这么长时间以来他从未花时间欣赏过赫敏·格兰杰的诸多美德。他完全意识到，现在比任何时候更甚，年轻时的自己是个绝对的大混账，竟然看不出摆在自己面前的，什么是对的。

但他并不是完全后悔自己的选择。他在战后与阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯相知相爱。他绝不可能后悔这个，尽管他们并没有陪伴彼此很长时间。他当时非常年轻、满身伤痕；她甜蜜又可爱，原谅了他的所有不足。那是当时十八岁的自己想要得到的全部，所以他在得到她父母同意的那一秒钟立刻娶了她。

他们的婚姻仿佛都是上辈子的事情了。他不再记得那些关于她的小事，比如她眼睛准确的颜色，或者她头发的味道。他们俩失去了建立共同回忆的可能性——共度余生的可能性。但他们的确有了斯科皮；为了这个德拉科都会永远爱阿斯托利亚。

斯科皮 **一定是** 最重要的。他是德拉科现在唯一的家人了。他的父亲在战后没多久就死在了阿兹卡班，三年后阿斯托利亚也过世了，再然后不久是他的母亲。但他有个儿子——就连梅林本人也找不到一个更好的儿子了。这就是他对此保密的原因。德拉科需要确认自己对赫敏的感觉是真实的——这是某种可以持续下去的感情——之后才能将她带入斯科皮的生活，作为他们余生的陪伴。

德拉科·马尔福不再是十八岁了。他不再是靠着下半身思考、有个漂亮姑娘就不管不顾的毛头小子了。但是赫敏对他来说意义非凡，并且他非常想让事情 **顺利** 。真正的顺利。

是战斗还是躲藏？真要细分的话，这是世间万事都会面临的选择。他可以用余生继续躲藏并且过得不错。但也许他已经不仅仅满足于“ **过得不错** ”了。

赫敏·格兰杰。

当他到达幻影移形点的时候他平静地叹了口气。这是一个值得为之奋斗的女人。

——————

赫敏在为今早的第一节课做准备——格兰芬多和斯莱特林的三年级。她需要冷静下来，这样她才不会在课上突然死死地盯着斯科皮大喊，“我昨晚和你父亲睡了！”那样的场面大概不怎么好看。

但她没办法停止回想昨夜他对她身体做的那些美妙的事情。并且他是那样该死地迷人。这可不公平。

**你可以做到的，赫敏。你挫败了以苏利文为首的政治阴谋。你训练出了一整支用来替代阿兹卡班摄魂怪的傲罗军队。你打败了黑魔王，那个该死的，伏地魔。你当然可以忘记德拉科和他的** **……** **神赐的宝贝舌头还有他的大** **……** **好好上课！**

一大群十三岁的学生走进教室，打断了她的思维。她强撑着给了他们一个笑容。“早上好。”

**早上好你们这些小混蛋。如果不是为了你们，我现在正在一个迷人的金发男人身下享受着不可思议的肉体极乐呢。**

她的教女，罗斯·韦斯莱朝她挥手的时候，她打起精神来同样挥手致意。“恭喜你昨天大获全胜，罗斯。”

罗斯挺直了脊背。“你看到我对弗莱文做的那个朗斯基假动作了吗？我其实还可以更早些停下来，但是我觉得这样效果也挺好的，因为……”

赫敏听着她说话没有打岔。她完全不知道“朗斯基假动作”到底是什么，反正听起来超出了她能够理解的范围。无论它到底是什么，罗斯看起来都对它兴奋不已。

“对吗？”

赫敏眨眨眼。罗斯刚问了她一个问题。 **说话啊，女人！** “呃……你真的大放异彩。”

罗斯微笑。“谢谢你赫敏阿姨。我听说你当时的英雄事迹了。你救了马尔福他爸的命。”

德拉科被提起的时候赫敏感觉自己全身都被烧成了红色。她没有错过斯科皮一反常态地坐在前排的位置，做出一副没有在听她们对话的样子——但是他的掩饰显然不怎么成功。“这没什么。”她在袍子下坐立不安地弄了弄头发。嘿！自制力！他甚至不在这该死的房间里，她却一想到他整个人就羞得 **满身** 通红更甚斯嘉丽·奥哈拉（注1）。

“等大家都在位置上坐下以后，我会把你们为了今天的实战训练两两分组。我们今天会接着星期五课上的实战防御技巧继续往下学。”

斯科皮找出一张已经被施了魔法可以直接和阿不思还有西蒙对话的羊皮纸给他们写小纸条。他平时一般不在课上搞这种小动作，因为如果他在黑魔法防御术课上走神的话，他一般都是盯着格兰杰教授美妙的这里或者那里（注2）。但今天他破例了。

**她看起来很慌张，不是吗？**

阿不思回复他。 **她根本不可能知道你知道了。但是我从没见过她这样。她现在看起来都有点小女生气了。我必须说她这样也不赖。**

西蒙补充。 **想想吧，伙计。我们都好奇她袍子下面的风光好多年了，但是现在你爸可是实打实地欣赏过了。从头到脚都看遍了，哥们儿。如果他是我爸我一定特别为他骄傲。**

斯科皮沉下脸来。 **好得很。把她介绍给你爸吧，也许她也会和他上床呢。**

格兰杰教授的目光落在了斯莱特林三人组身上。幸运的是，他们是斯莱特林，而不是愚蠢的赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多。这就意味着他们还知道用施过咒语的羊皮纸，而不是实打实地传小纸条。他们马上换上了一副勤奋用功的表情，满脸那种“超级感兴趣教授你说的内容哦”。他们演得很好，她看起来不再那么怀疑了。

“我想今天马尔福先生的搭档是……”

**不要说韦斯莱。不要说韦斯莱。不要说韦斯莱。**

“韦斯莱小姐。”

糟透了。

斯科皮完全受不了在课上被和罗斯·韦斯莱分到一组。她居高临下命令他的样子就好像他不是也和她一样，成绩位列年级前茅一样。而且她真是个该死的万事通，这几乎抵消了她头发里好闻的肉桂香气所带来的正面效果。

罗斯直起身子愤怒地瞪他一眼的时候，斯科皮大大地翻了个白眼。她完全没有起身的动作。她该死地还希望他走过去找她。真是个小公主。

他满脸兴致缺缺地漫步过去。“行吧，我的殿下。您想在哪里把我打趴下？”

她冷哼一声。“我们可不是要把对方打趴下，马尔福。我们是要训练实战中的防御技巧。”

斯科皮怒气冲冲——这个真是为他美好的一天锦上添花啊。他看向阿不思和他的搭档莫妮卡·弗林特。注意到阿不思“指导”莫妮卡的时候那副装出来的好学态度让斯科皮大笑起来。

他将她半揽在怀里，抵着他的胸膛，看起来正在抓着她的手臂前后晃动。“你的第一要务是夺得自己手腕的控制权——你感受到了吗？现在是我在控制你的手腕，并且这样，我就能对你为所欲为了，对吗？这是因为我夺得了你手腕的控制权——这可是你永远不能失去的东西。”

莫妮卡看起来很困惑。“格兰杰教授可没这么说过。你确定你是正确的吗？”

阿不思挑起一根眉毛。“你真的想要质疑一个现在控制着你手腕的人吗？”

斯科皮笑出了声。阿不思就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他现在这一套都是网上学来的。斯科皮怀疑他只是想抓住机会离莫妮卡近一点。

“怎么说？你准备好开始了吗？”罗斯叉着腰——看起来和格兰杰教授一模一样。斯科皮看到这一幕忍不住又坏笑起来。

罗斯直视他，危险地眯起了眼睛。“现在 **又是什么事情** 那么好笑了？我的格兰芬多领带？我 **知道** 它是红色的。而且我 **也知道** 红色不适合我。所以你现在可以抹掉你脸上的贱笑了；你 **无与伦比的光彩照人** 、以及每次你靠近我的时候忍不住挖苦我的颜色搭配什么的——仅凭这些你影响不了我的成绩。”

斯科皮挑起一根眉毛。“淡定点儿韦斯莱。我可没在想你那令人发指的红领带。我只是在想你真是让我想起了格兰杰教授。”

罗斯噎住，一阵潮红爬上了脖颈。“真的吗？”

斯科皮大笑。“是啊。除了，你知道……你是平胸。”

罗斯狠狠扇了一下他的胳膊。

“嗷。我只是在开玩笑。我很确定过不了几年你也能 **波澜壮阔** 。”

又扇了一下。

“嗷！ **认真的** ，韦斯莱。来干正事儿吧。你不是还应该把我按在地上摩擦什么的？”

罗斯挑起一根眉毛。“我随时都能把你按在地上摩擦，马尔福。”

他眯起眼睛上前一步。“也不是随时吧，公主。”他的目的达到了。他靠近的时候她脸红了。他坏笑起来，意识到自己今早离开寝室之前记得喷香水是多么明智的举动。就她现在鼻翼翕动的样子来看，他确定她注意到这一点了。

她退后一步，恢复了她的书呆子态度。“不如我先攻击你，你练习防御？”

他点头。她向他冲过来，他立刻抓住她的手腕将她转了个圈，让她的背紧紧抵在他身上。他能够清晰地闻到她肉桂味的头发和她用的香皂里的柠檬气息。他注意到她脸上那种老鼠被猫——或者说， **被一条蛇** ——逼到死角的表情，禁不住扯出一个微笑。

“很——很好。你看起来掌握诀窍了。”她急着和他拉开距离，不敢直视他的眼睛。斯科皮心底的斯莱特林特质都被眼前这个女孩唤醒了，他注意到她身体语言的变化。

**她很紧张。你应该对她友好一点。**

“谢谢。现在到我了？”他给了她一个马尔福式的笑——比起嗤笑来说更像是微笑的那种，他曾见过他父亲这样应付成打的女人。

她害羞地微笑。“来打倒我吧，马尔福。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: Scarlet O’Hara, 这里一语双关，Scarlet除女名“斯嘉丽”以外还有“猩红、绯红”之意。
> 
> 注2: 译者注。原文Professor Granger’s marvelous T and/or A，意指tit and/or arse. 觉得这个表达方式有点好玩儿嘿嘿嘿
> 
> 原作者后记：如果你们想要知道阿不思从哪里学来的“手腕控制”，戳下面链接：
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsN2sMM1qmA 
> 
> 还有，我觉得这章的标题同时适用于赫敏和罗斯。


	18. 喋喋不休

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “和朋友分享自己进展顺利的感情生活”的必经之路。

赫敏给金妮和苏珊用猫头鹰送了一模一样的信。

** 嘿， **

** 我有新情况了。来个女生之夜？ **

** —— 赫敏 **

金妮认真打量这张纸条。哈利递给她一杯咖啡。 “ 是什么有趣的事情吗？ ”

金妮点点头。 “ 赫敏想要一个女生之夜。显然，她有新情况了。 ”

哈利看起来很惊讶。 “ 什么时候的事？ ”

金妮耸耸肩。 “ 你想赌多少 —— 这事儿和白鼬有关？ ”

哈利坏笑起来。 “ 还真的可能有关所以我不想跟你赌。回来以后把你们聊的内容都给我讲一遍？ ”

金妮放下咖啡，把胳膊环在哈利的脖子上。 “ 你知道我不能背叛神圣的女生之夜的。 ”

哈利夸张地撅起下嘴唇来撒娇。 “ 但是阿金，赫敏有新情况了。这可是万年一遇的奇事啊！ ”

金妮拍拍他的脸颊。 “ 不错的尝试，波特。 ” 她突然倒抽一口气。 “ 哦天啊，她不会 **爱** 上他了吧？ ”

哈利冷哼一声。 “ 我很怀疑这一点。首先，这也太快了。其次，为啥？ ”

金妮翻了个白眼。 “ 你什么时候才能承认某种意义上来说你已经不恨马尔福了？ ”

“ 告诉你吧。如果赫敏嫁给了他，并且事情变得很明确 —— **我这辈子都不可能躲开他了** ，那我会和他握手言和，说， **马尔福，你还挺好的** 。 ”

金妮眯起眼睛。 “ 你会这么说只是因为你不觉得这事儿真的会发生。 ”

“ 我 **很确定** 它不会。 ”

金妮沉思着抿了一口咖啡。 “ 想要打赌吗？ ”

哈利大笑。 “ 你是真的觉得这种地狱下雪的几率会成真，赫敏和会白鼬一起步入婚姻殿堂？ ”

“ 如果你赢了，我就再生一个。 ”

哈利定住了。该死的小阿金你这个狡诈的女巫！！！

金妮露出了胜利的笑容。她知道他还想要一个女儿，因为他总是喋喋不休地谈论着莉莉为什么长得那么快，以及 “ 她还是小小一团的样子，她的小辫子和小洋娃娃。 ” 金妮不为所动。哈利生来就是女儿奴，并且莉莉也很愿意做爸爸的小棉袄。

金妮，从另一方面来说，更知道怎么教育男孩子。魁地奇，开玩笑，还有在泥地里打滚什么的。莉莉当然是一个 **小天使** ，并且金妮爱她爱到要死，但是女孩子有时候真的很 **难搞** 。漂亮衣服，梳头发，还要去猜她们的心思 —— 他们家已经有一个 **阿不思** 了。综上所述，她并不是那么热衷再要一个孩子；但若是她输了，她也会尽可能不发牢骚地兑现赌约。但如果她赢了 …… 没错。这绝对值得一赌。

哈利抱起手来。 “ 再要个女儿？ ”

金妮点点头。 “ 你说了算，宝贝。但如果我赢了，你就 **终于** 得从那个把你榨干的工作里辞职了。 ”

哈利冷哼一声。 “ 这话没头没尾的 —— 我热爱我的工作。 ”

金妮在他面前摇了摇手指。 “ 不不不。你热爱你 **作为一名傲罗** 的工作。你现在搞的基本都是坐办公室读文件什么的，你自己清楚得很。 ”

哈利叹了口气。他也不想抱怨自己的工作的，但说真的它太他妈的无聊了。 “ 哼，你还挺行？占了个大便宜。 ”

他们握手表示赌约正式生效。金妮朝她的丈夫坏笑。 “ 我们要不要上个床纪念一下赌约生效？ ”

哈利撅着嘴假装考虑了一番。 “ 这是个好主意。但这一次 **我** 要在上面。 ”

金妮大笑。 “ 我们走着瞧。 ”

——————

布雷斯 · 扎比尼刚毕业的胸大无脑助理敲响了他办公室的门。 “ 扎比尼先生，您刚收到了一封信。我应该怎么做？ ”

布雷斯甚至没有从他正在写的提案中抬起头来。 “ 谢谢，安吉拉。放我桌上就好了。 ”

她走开的时候，他抬起头来，视线在看向那封信之前还在她臀部的位置稍稍停顿了一下。信上写着：

**布雷斯，**

**我需要聊聊。晚一点一起喝酒吗？**

**——** **德拉科**

布雷斯回复他肯定的答案的时候轻笑出声。格兰杰不是甩了他就是上了他。考虑到这个纸条里没有那种哭哭啼啼的腔调，那应该就是后者了。

**德拉科，**

**恭喜你在这么多年后仍然金枪不倒。今晚见。**

**——** **布雷斯**

——————

这三个女人在对角巷里一家矫情的鸡尾酒吧碰面了。这不是赫敏常去的地方，但考虑到这是女生之夜，小酒馆可能不太符合气氛。

金妮津津有味地喝着马丁尼问赫敏。 “ 所以，你有新情况了？ ”

布雷斯在格林威治的一家、他办公室对面的酒吧里和德拉科见面。布雷斯不知道为什么他更喜欢麻瓜伦敦，可能是因为伦敦的纯血巫师们因为他的暴发户身份和不循规蹈矩的教养而看不起他。

“ 工作怎么样？ ” 德拉科问。

“ 挺好的。我刚写完了一分提案，针对向波特部门的傲罗们发放我们的新产品。 ” 布雷斯的公司生产研发巫师运动产品和训练工具 …… 有点像魔法界的耐克。 “ 你为什么要问工作？这可不是你真正想要聊的东西。 ”

德拉科耸肩。 “ 作为你的投资人我很感兴趣罢了。 ”

“ 你可拉倒吧。你睡了格兰杰，不是吗？ ”

“ 我和德拉科上床了，现在我真的很喜欢他。 ”

苏珊和金妮交换了个坏笑。 “ 早就告诉过你了， ” 金妮说。

苏珊打发了金妮，把注意力转向赫敏。 “ 你 **早就** 非常喜欢他了。 ”

赫敏在桌下翘起二郎腿，喋喋不休地抱怨。 “ 是啊。但是现在我真的非常、 **非常** 喜欢他。这让我变成了 **那种女孩** 。我还从来没做过 **那种女孩** 呢。 ”

金妮耸耸肩。 “ 作为一个从十一岁起在哈利面前就是 **那种女孩** 的人，我可以告诉你这没什么糟糕的。 ” 她坏笑， “ 看看你。看起来马尔福那东西还真是自带魔法魅力四射啊。 ”

赫敏苦脸。 “ 求你别这么说了。 ”

“ 成功征服了我们蹩脚的禁欲主义者赫敏 · 格兰杰 ……” 金妮继续。

“ 你的故事糟透了， ” 赫敏说话的时候眼睛眯成了两条细缝。

“ 所以，如何？ ” 金妮问。

赫敏愤怒地扬起眉毛。 “ 我们真的要这样？ ”

“ 是的， ” 苏珊和金妮同时面无表情地认同。

“ 我才不会对两个有着完美婚姻和多年和谐性生活的女人分享我自己性生活的细节。 ”

金妮靠近她耳语。 “ 别这样，赫敏。所有的酷小孩都会说的。 ”

苏珊采取了另一种策略。 “ 话说回来，那可能也没有那么美好。不然她一定 **超级** 想和我们分享的。 ”

赫敏冷哼一声自嘲。

金妮睁大眼睛，手指控诉似的指着赫敏。 “ **啊哈！** ”

赫敏翻了个白眼。 “ 为什么你这么想要知道？ ”

苏珊和金妮大笑。 “ 真的吗？ ” 苏珊问。

“ 赫敏， ” 金妮说。 “ 我知道你整个青春期都奉献给了图书馆，书籍就是你的男朋友。但是我们也听到过谣言。 ”

“ **超级棒的** 谣言， ” 苏珊补充。

“ 我真心爱着哈利，并且我从来没有想过和其他任何一个男生发生关系。但这不意味着我 **死了** 或者 **瞎了** 或者 **性冷淡** 。德拉科 · 马尔福可是个种马，如果你上了他，你就得给你这两个已婚的朋友好好分享分享细节了。 ”

苏珊笑得无比甜蜜。 “ 来嘛。赫敏。给我们说说。 ”

赫敏眯起眼睛。 “ 你们两个贪得无厌的女巫。 ”

金妮假装没有听到她的声音。 “ 来吧，给我们点画面感，赫敏。 ”

“ 你既然不打算告诉我她在床上是什么样的话，何必叫我出来喝酒呢？ ”

德拉科轻蔑地喝了一口他的苏格兰威士忌。 “ 我可不指望你能理解，布雷斯。你只想要性，你身边的那些女人只想要你的钱。但我刚巧 **非常喜欢** 赫敏。 ”

布雷斯眯起眼睛。 “ 你说的够多了。我有画面感了。 ” 德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 所以你的儿子对于，你享用了他最喜欢的教授的花蜜这件事儿怎么想？ ”

德拉科苦着脸。 “ **神啊** ，多神圣的事儿从你嘴里说出来都要变味。 ”

布雷斯坏笑。 “ 他还不知道呢，对吗？ ”

“ 我为什么要跑去和我的孩子说这个？这种谈话到底要怎样进行？ **小斯科，粑粑有一些超棒的消息。我和格兰杰教授上床了** **——** **神魂颠倒，非常美妙。我希望你是第一个知道这事儿的人。** 这话我可说不出口。我倒是觉得到现在为止我在他这方面处理的还不错，并且我也希望把这些可能可以直接把他弄去接受心理治疗的小趣事的影响降到最小。 ”

“ 他知道你在和她约会吗？ ”

赫敏犹豫地咬住嘴唇。 “ 我可不这样认为。我们还在试着低调谨慎呢，所以我很确定他还没告诉斯科皮。 ”

金妮冷哼。 “ 是啊，但是你俩谨慎行事的水平都很 **烂** 。他在 **城堡** 过夜了 —— 他 **儿子** 住的那同一座城堡。就好像 …… 你们办事的时候他儿子就在你们下面的地窖里睡觉。 ”

赫敏沉下脸来。 “ 梅林啊，你的表达天赋真是想让我跳海自杀。 ”

苏珊插话。 “ 所以他打算什么时候告诉他？ ”

赫敏叹息。 “ 我们还没谈过呢。我们还 …… 我是说我们甚至还没讨论过我们对彼此来说意味着什么。 ”

“ 那好吧，但他终归是得告诉他的。斯科皮是个成熟的小孩了；就像独角兽一样 —— 如果我有幸真的得见一只的话。他能搞定的， ” 金妮说。

赫敏摇摇头。 “ 我可不想逼他。这不是我能决定的。我很确定德拉科很快会告诉他的。 ”

“ 我很快就会告诉他的。赫敏和我只是 …… 我们需要一些独处的时光，你明白吗？ ”

“ 所以她现在是你的女朋友了吗？ ”

德拉科扬起一条眉毛。 “ 我们还没有讨论过称谓什么的。 **但是** ——”

“ 我就知道， ” 布雷斯轻笑出声。

“—— 我完全不想再和别的人约会了，并且我很确定她也这样想。我这周末和她有约。她会来庄园。 ”

“ 你知道和其他那些莺莺燕燕不一样，她才不会为了你的豪宅心驰神往吧？以前战争时期她不是还在那儿被折磨过还是怎么？ ”

德拉科呻吟。 “ 看在梅林的份儿上 —— 你非要提起这茬，不是吗？而且顺便告诉你，战争一结束，我和母亲就把那间房间给毁了。我们在原来的基础上重建了。它真的 ……” 他叹了口气。 “ 那间房间里发生过太多糟糕的事了。我们需要把这些放在脑后。 ”

布雷斯点点头。他的朋友不太常提起战争。这种挖掘旧日伤疤的行为很不斯莱特林。绝口不提才是他们这类人的处世之道 —— 也许不是最健康的方法，但是有效。

“ 我真的很在意她。 ”

布雷斯少见地真情流露。 “ 那真好。在意一个人。 ”

德拉科微笑。 “ 她太棒了。她 …… 神啊，她十全十美。 ”

布雷斯摇摇头大笑。 “ 从阿斯托利亚之后我还没见过你这样。 ”

金妮差点被她的酒呛死。 “ 你这周末要去他家？为了做爱？ ”

赫敏翻白眼。 “ 我觉得我们还会做别的事的，阿金。 ”

金妮嘟哝。 “ 我很怀疑。 ”

“ 去那幢房子你还好吗？ ” 苏珊问。

赫敏喝了一口她的尼格罗尼。 “ 我为什么不好？ ”

“ 因为那个疯女人在那里对你做的事？ ”

赫敏叹息。 “ 我很久之前就放下了。我可不会让那丑陋的记忆毁掉现在这个 …… 无论怎么叫它吧，和德拉科之间的事。 ”

金妮眨眨眼，换上了一口没见过市面的小女孩腔调。 “ 所以你们俩现在就像男女朋友一样？ ”

赫敏脸红了。 “ 我们还没用过这两个词。 **但是** ——”

“ 哦天啊， **真** 可爱， ” 苏珊喃喃。

“—— 我不打算再和别的人约会了，并且我也很确定我们在这一点上达成了共识。 ”

苏珊点点头。 “ 当然。他是个声名狼藉的单身汉，更别提性格还木讷呆板。哪里有人会愿意和他约会啊。如果他想要和你有点什么发展，你可以百分百确定他是认真的。 ”

赫敏微笑。 “ 我也是认真的。他真的很 …… 他和我想象中完全 **不一样** 。你很有趣，很亲切，而且他还是 **那样** 一个好父亲。 ”

金妮完全尖叫着笑出声来。 “ 听听 **你的语气。** 我那个赌约赢 **定** 了。 ”

赫敏挤了挤眉毛。 “ 什么赌约？ ”

“ 那不重要。重要的是伟大的赫敏 · 格兰杰，女性独立运动的封面人物，几乎都把她的子宫拴在德拉科 · 马尔福身上了。我是说，又好笑又可爱。 ” 金妮开始在赫敏身边模仿亲亲的声音。

赫敏怒目而视。 “ 你看起来忘了我可是 **真的** 能把你打趴下的。 ”

“ 哦，无视她。他只是为你开心。你从前可没有为了谁这么开心过。 ” 苏珊评论。

赫敏叹息。 “ 相信我，我 **真的很清楚** 我现在太荒唐了。 ”

苏珊摇摇头。 “ 在意某人才不是荒唐呢。并且他看起来也很喜欢你。你们对彼此都有感觉。勇敢上吧。 ”

赫敏微笑。 “ 苏珊，为什么你比我认识的 **所有人** 情商都高，但你最后和 **罗恩** 在一起了？ ”

苏珊大笑着翻了个白眼。 “ 我觉得我们反而比较互补。他逗我笑，我确保他嚼东西的时候闭着嘴巴。而且我也避免他对罗斯不要管太宽。说真的，你们都应该看看她今年十三岁生日的时候他是什么样的。 ”

“ 也许就像哈利当年送莉莉去上霍格沃茨那样。 ” 金妮说。她将声音压低几个八度模仿哈利（诡异地还真的有点像他）。 “ 我真不敢相信他们真的要求我把她送走！这太 **残酷** 了！她还是个 **宝宝** 呢！ ”

赫敏大笑。 “ 你们都有超棒的女儿。而且苏珊，我觉得我有必要提醒你，斯科皮 **一定** 是看上罗斯了。 ”

苏珊微笑。 “ 斯科皮是个可爱的年轻人。他和罗斯在一起一定 **超甜的** 。 ”

赫敏大笑。 “ 你只要搞定罗恩就行了 —— 我很确定这是你的拿手好戏。 ”

金妮叹了口气。 “ 詹姆去年开始约会的时候我也不敢相信。显然他在格兰芬多女生中间还挺受欢迎的。 ”

赫敏加重了语气， “ 还有赫奇帕奇女生。和拉文克劳女生。甚至还有斯莱特林女生 —— 尽管他不会再看她们第二眼。 ”

金妮翻了个白眼。 “ 你对詹姆总是那么严格。 ”

“ 他是个 **小恶霸** ，阿金。 ”

“ **马尔福** 以前也是个小恶霸。但现在他可是你的小甜心了。 ”

赫敏做了个鬼脸。 “ 行吧永远别说 **这个词** 了。 ”

苏珊问。 “ 他以前在学校里对你那么糟糕 —— 这让你困扰吗？ ”

“ 我觉得比起她来，这件事更让 **我** 困扰， ” 德拉科回答布雷斯。

“ 可能他比我更介意这件事， ” 赫敏说。

布雷斯坏笑。 “ 你有什么计划，让她来你家呆一整个周末？ ”

德拉科露出了一个灿烂的笑容。他是一个绅士，但刚刚下肚的酒精已经让他不再能够伪装那副 “ 和赫敏 · 格兰杰上床不是他近十年来做过最喜欢的事 ” 的样子了。 “ 我想象中，我们 **总归** 会离开床的。 ”

赫敏现在有点醉了。她很少喝烈酒，所以两杯尼格罗尼下肚后，她放弃了自己 “ 没有在数着分秒计算下一次和德拉科上床是什么时候 ” 的假正经伪装。她坏笑。 “ 我还挺期待这个周末的。他真的 ——”

“—— 真他妈的让人难以置信，布雷斯。我是说，我还 **从没见过** 那么有感觉的女人。而且她 **特别喜欢** 给 ——”

“ 说真的？你喜欢做那个？我不介意，但是我也没有特别喜欢这样做。 ” 苏珊满脸不可置信。

赫敏咬住嘴唇。 “ 他很享受的样子鼓励了我。 ” 她为了自己记忆中的画面呻吟， “ 而且这也是 **有回报的** 。我这样做是为了好好 ——”

“—— 享受。你过分享受这一切了。你现在必须得和她结婚了， ” 布雷斯说。

德拉科大笑。 “ 在那种时候，我很开心她喜欢我。我不知道 **为什么** ，但我不打算就此辩驳。她让我 **开心** ，布雷斯。并且我觉得我们或许真的可以有所发展。 ”

布雷斯微笑。 “ 我真为你开心，伙计。但如果你们要认真起来了的话，你最好告诉斯科皮她的存在。等越久越难开口。他是个好小孩，他会为了你能够找到某人而开心的。 ”

德拉科晃动杯里的酒。布雷斯说的这些他都知道，但这种话从别人口中说出来还是让他很困扰。 “ 我都懂。但我们还是桥到船头自然直吧。 ”

至于现在，他们还是快乐享受这种感情刚开始的时候的两人世界吧。

**再等一小段时间。然后他就告诉他。**


	19. 金字塔尖的人怎么生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科皮和他的朋友们一起学习。赫敏拜访了马尔福庄园。

“ 你疯了。 ”

“ 现在没有， ” 阿不思说。 “ 就承认吧，你喜欢罗斯。 ”

“ 我绝 **不会** 承认，因为这不是事实。而且，既然我们到这个了， **你** 为什么不承认你喜欢莫妮卡呢？ ”

阿不思微微挑起他的眉毛。 “ 行吧，当然。我承认。看见了吗？而且我不是随便说说：我们的区别在于，罗斯 **可能** 也喜欢你；但是莫妮卡觉得我讨人厌，但是我也习惯了。 ”

西蒙翻了个白眼。 “ 阿尔，你爸可是 **哈利** **·** **波特** 。只要你能够时不时眨一眨眼睛，并且学会用鼻子呼吸的话，勾搭个女孩简直就是 **手到擒来** 。 ”

阿不思翻了个白眼。 “ 哦当然。我们就指望着我吧给我找个女朋友吧。这一点都不可悲。这么说，我为什么不直接雷劈脑子被转去格兰芬多呢？ ”

斯科皮轻轻晃了晃阿不思。 “ 别费心了，西蒙。他这样远远地像个变态一样盯着莫妮卡就挺开心的了。 ”

阿不思点点头。 “ 看吧 **这** 就是为什么我们是朋友了。你懂我的点。 ”

这三个男孩在图书馆的一张大桌子前坐下，把东西放得到处都是。阿不思叹了口气，盯着斯科皮。 “ 我当时是怎么被你说服了选了算术占卜的？ ”

斯科皮甩了下头。 “ 很简单。你不认真读纸上的内容罢了。（注 1 ） ”

阿不思满面怒容。 “ 我读选课单读得 **他妈的很认真** 我谢谢你。但这真的和我们课上学的那些垃圾不一样。我到底什么时候才会用到这些东西啊？ ”

“ 基础算术占卜学课上？ ” 斯科皮拖长腔调。

“ 这可一点都不基础。你可都听到了维克多教授的那些疯话，比如 **如果你把一只巧克力蛙从十米高空丢到一把在俄罗斯小村庄里建造的、时速十五英尺每小时的扫帚上，风阻不能忽略不计，并且你最近轻了大概四英石（注** **1** **），那么佩德罗能够用一个人的灵魂买到多少只杯子蛋糕？** 这他妈的根本没道理。 ”

斯科皮叹息。 “ 我真的很想和你一起抱怨，但我现在不能说话。我需要专心研究变形术。 ”

过了一会儿西蒙叹了口气，仪式重大地放下了羽毛笔。 “ 我魔药学得一团糟。斯科，你觉得你可以 —— ？ ”

“ 不。 ”

“ 但我甚至还没 ——”

“ 不， ” 他的回答几乎有点厌倦。他已经习惯了。 **斯科皮你第二题和第三题的答案是什么？还有** **4** **，** **5** **，** **6** **，** **7** **，** **8** **，** **9** **，** **10** **题的呢？斯科皮我的（插入任意一门学科）学得一团糟。你觉得你能够读一读我的论文并且帮我改改错的地方吗？** 正常来说他是愿意至少 **帮帮忙** 的，但现在他在自己的思绪里， **什么事都不能** 干扰到他。

“ 呃 …… 马尔福？ ” 一个书呆气十足的小小的女声打断了他的注意力。

他抬起头来。 “ **韦斯莱！** 呃 …… 嗨。 ” 他的手动了动，看起来像是在打招呼。阿不思和西蒙都咬着嘴唇憋笑。

“ 嗨。 ” 她面带红晕局促不安。 “ 你开始写黑魔法防御术的论文了吗？ ”

“ 没呢。你呢？ ” 斯科皮没想到韦斯莱会来，所以现在调出他那种内心深处的斯莱特林特质好像有点来不及。 **梅林难道他的手一直以来都是这么又大又笨又无力的吗？他该怎么办？**

她摇了摇头。 “ 我在想 …… 你想要一起写吗？因为 …… 你知道 …… 实战的部分我们也做了 —— 一起做了。 **我是说** ……” 她被突如其来的嘲笑羞红了脸。阿不思和西蒙都尝试不要嘲笑她的不安，但控制不了脸上越来越明显的坏笑。

斯科皮，正相反，跳出来拯救了她。 “ **好的** 。我是说 …… 如果你想要的话？写论文，我是说。 ”

“ 你不是才说你需要专心搞变形术的吗？ ” 西蒙问。阿不思窃笑。

斯科皮的脸颊烧了起来。 “ 是的，但是我也可以晚点再高。并且不管怎么说，我真的应该赶紧开始写黑魔法防御术的论文了。 ” 他隐晦地瞪了两个朋友一眼，警告他们最好麻利点闭嘴。

“ 太好了！ ” 罗斯笑容满面。 “ 那我想我就 ……” 她在桌边晃了晃，被这三个男孩的书山给挡住了。

斯科皮快速为她理出一个座位来。 “ 请，坐下吧，加入我们。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 她坐在他对面，阿不思旁边，从包里拿出黑魔法防御术的课本。尽管她不怎么愿意和她最不喜欢的一个表亲坐在一起，但她觉得自己可以例外一次，花点时间和 …… 给他 …… 和马尔福一起写论文。因为众所周知他是她课上的搭档。没有别的原因了。

“ 你好罗斯， ” 阿不思拖长了音调。

她翻了个白眼。 “ 你可真是个怪胎。 ”

阿不思无情地盯着她。这种微妙的敌意总是让她很恼火。 “ 为什么？我让你不舒服了吗？ ”

“ 别这样！ ”

“ 我什么都没做。 ” 从她坐下后他就一直盯着她，眼睛都没眨过一下。

“ 我要无视你了。 ” 她试着对此漠不关心，开始和斯科皮聊起了麻瓜学校的体质训练。 “ 我不确定那所 Muay Thai 一定是最好的学校。我是说，想想吧，马尔福。如果操场上打架都是被允许的话，那肯定在其他很多时候学生们都会下意识用暴力解决问题了。 ”

斯科皮点点头。 “ 你说的有道理。阿尔 **别再** 这么做了。 ”

罗斯将脸转向了仍然盯着她的表亲。 “ 你是怎么做到这么长时间不眨眼的？ ”

阿不思耸肩。 “ 精神的力量战胜一切。把 **这个** 写进你的论文里吧。 ”

斯科皮和罗斯都翻了个白眼。他们俩又继续讨论起步法来 —— 这让一旁满脸困惑的西蒙和阿不思度日如年。

西蒙低声咕哝。 “ 你管这叫什么？某种诡异的、书呆子的求爱仪式？ ” 斯科皮和罗斯过分投入与他们就 “ 先发制人的防御机制是否有道德 ” 的辩论，完全没有注意到另外两个男孩子的动静。

阿不思点点头。 “ 看见那个雄性书呆阐明观点的时候身体前倾了吗？他在告诉其他的雄性书呆们 —— 这个雌性是他的了。 ”

西蒙笑出声来。 “ 注意到那个雌性书呆在雄性的那个说话的时候摆弄她自己的头发吗？她正在朝那个雄性传递秘密女性信号说她准备好交配了。 ”

斯科皮和罗斯没有理会这场实况报道。他们在带着点调情意味的讨论与友好的安静交替之中写着他们的论文。大概一个小时之后，罗斯站起身来。 “ 我该回公共休息室了。也许 …… 如果你想的话 …… 我们可以再一起学习？以后？你还挺好 ——”

“ 好的， ” 斯科皮的回答连一盎司的犹豫都没有。

罗斯微笑。 “ 哦，好的。那么我想 …… 再见。 ”

“ 嗯，再见。 ” 斯科皮看着她离开。

“ 咳咳。 ”

斯科皮重新想起了他的两个朋友全程坐在桌边。 “ 嗯？你要说什么？ ”

阿不思坏笑。 “ 没什么。什么他妈的都没有。只是很享受这场表演。清清嗓。 ” 阿不思过分热情的大笑露出了他几乎全部的牙齿。 “ **一切正常。** ”

西蒙窃笑。 “ 你俩真是天生一对。我还从来没见过一场关于安全隐患的谈话能那么有性张力呢。 ”

斯科皮脸红。 “ 我付五加隆 —— 换个话题。 ”

——————

德拉科想要读书的卑微尝试失败了。他不能控制地盯着壁炉。她马上就要来了。为什么他如此紧张？他们之间一斤很亲密了。他当时可 **完全不** 紧张。他当时被无法估量的狂喜与渴望控制，但没有紧张。

他要来他家了。这座房子。在这座她青少年时期被折磨的房子。这座战争期间被作为伏地魔指挥部的房子。他在这里出生。他和他的亲人在这里生活。他的妻子在这里过世。

他喘不上气来。 **这是一个坏主意吗？这会不会太快了？**

在他终于把视线从壁炉前扯开，这样他就不用那么慌张的时候，他听见了昭示着赫敏到来的一声轻响。他的神经过分紧张了，所以他几乎是将手中抬着的书随手丢过沙发就站起身来迎接她。 **她来了。好的，德拉科。淡定。正常点** 。 “ 看起来你觉得这个地方还不错， ” 他朝她慢慢走过去，在她脸颊上印下一个轻柔的吻。

赫敏微笑。 “ 你的房子很好。 ” 她脸红了，希望她的话听上去没有那么平淡或者不真诚。好的开头，赫敏。这是个该死的大庄园。它 **当然** 很好。

他对着她潮红的面颊微笑。 “ 如果你带了行李，我可以让维西把它放到我的房间里。 ” 他突然红了脸，意识到他话中的暗示。他没有让维西为赫敏准备一间客房，因为他假设她会和他一起睡在主卧里。但这瞬间这个想法被直白地说了出来。

她用一个宽慰的笑容拯救了他。 “ 不用麻烦了。我只带了这个。 ” 她挥了挥一小只串珠小包 —— 他怀疑那里边儿能不能塞下除了一只唇膏外更多的东西，更别提换洗衣物了。 “ 无痕延展咒。 ”

他扬起眉毛。 “ 很出色，教授。 ”

她对着他眯起双眼扬起笑容。 “ 所以现在就已经是 **教授** 了，是吗？我才刚到下呢，马尔福先生。 ”

他挑逗地回应。 “ 继续这样我可就顾不得什么礼仪了。维西？ ”

一只穿着赫敏见过的最华丽可爱的枕头套的、小小的女性家养小精灵出现在房间里。哦神啊，这算得上小精灵版本的正装了。

“ 德拉科主人在叫维西？ ”

“ 请把格兰杰小姐的包放到我卧室里。 ”

维西睁大了眼睛。 “ 放到 …… 德拉科主人的房间里？格兰杰小姐不需要她自己的房间吗？ ”

德拉科在心里咆哮。为什么她觉得有必要说得那么明显？他压低音量，只让维西能够听到。 “ 格兰杰小姐会和我一起睡在主卧里。 ”

维西缓缓地点头，满脸的不可置信。德拉科意识到这会成为佣人房里新的八卦主题。任何一只小精灵都不知道此情此景会发生。 “ 维西会把格兰杰小姐的包放到德拉科主人的房间的。 ” 她 “ 啪 ” 地一声消失了。

赫敏看着这段微微有点尴尬的对话。德拉科的注意力回到她身上的时候她正咬着嘴唇。 “ 希望我没有让你的小员工们太过于震惊。 ”

他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。 “ 完全不会。我还担心我有点让他们失望呢。很多家养小精灵都视此为生命：强烈的好奇心与保守秘密。我平时可没给他们足够的谈资。这对他们来说是件好事。 ”

她大笑。 “ 所以 …… 我们该做点什么呢？ ”

他给她带路的时候脸上带着坏笑。 “ 我倒是有几个主意。 ”

——————

“ 哦我的天啊，好大！ ” 赫敏几乎被眼前的美丽景色感动到流泪。

“ 真高兴你喜欢。 ” 他坏笑。 “ 为此疯狂吧！我知道你想要。 ”

顺带一提，他们正在谈论图书馆。

赫敏就像一只亢奋的小仓鼠，从一个区跳到另一个区，从一本珍惜书籍到另一本珍惜书籍。她现在正在研究第一版的 **死魂灵** 。 “ 我真不敢相信你有这个。 ”

“ 为什么？ ” 他从身后靠近了她和她一起研究起来。

“ 果戈里是个麻瓜。但我觉得 …… 你的家族应该不会 ……” 她歉意地望着他，不能够将她的想法全盘托出。

德拉科迷人地笑了。 “ 这是我祖母的。她深受俄罗斯麻瓜文学影响，而我祖父不能够拒绝她。 ”

赫敏大笑。 “ 那么你呢？你喜欢读什么？ ”

他耸肩。 “ 我什么都读。我最近读了好多格特鲁德 · 斯坦，如果你敢相信的话。 ” 他的眼睛里闪烁着放肆地笑意。

“ 你这么说不是为了取悦我吧？ ”

“ 哦我当然是在尝试取悦你。但说真的，我还挺享受读她的 **三个女人** 的。 ”

她扑哧笑出声。 “ 你还真是个宝藏男孩，德拉科 · 马尔福。 ”

“ 好的那种，我希望。 ”

她咬咬嘴唇。 “ 我甚至都开始怀疑自己认知的准确性了。你在我们小时候真的是个混蛋吗？还是你一直都是这样的？ ”

他大笑。 “ 不，我很确定我以前是个混蛋，对你尤其。而且你知道 …… 我对此真的很抱歉 —— 如果我之前还没有说过的话。 ”

她疑惑地望着他。 “ 你真的不需要 ——”

“ 赫敏，我喜欢你，很喜欢。并且 …… 我不希望我们之间有什么没来得及说的话导致之后无法挽回的结果。 ”

她微笑。 “ 我也喜欢你。并且你不需要为了小时候对我的过分态度道歉。 ”

他松了口气，牵起她的手。 “ 我从没想过我会遇到像你一样的人。阿斯托利亚过世以后 ……” 他皱了皱眉。 “ 没什么。 ” **和女人谈恋爱的第一课，德拉科。不要提起过世的前妻！**

赫敏宽慰地笑了笑。 “ 继续说呀。 ”

他感到胸口热潮涌动。 “ 呃 …… 那个，我只是想要说，阿斯托利亚过世以后，我以为我的感情生活也结束了。而且对此我也没什么怨言。斯科皮 …… 他永远是最重要的，我也没想过我需要 ……” 他晃了晃。 “ 我很抱歉。我 **真的** 不是想要对着你疯狂倾吐我的情感的。 ”

她轻笑出声。 “ 我还挺喜欢你这一面的。 ”

德拉科微笑着在房间里踱步。 “ 所以，我能这么说吗 —— 我想要通过孤本收藏来取悦你的阴谋成功了？ ”

她点点头。 “ 非常成功。但你也认识到现在我和你约会只是为了能和你的书呆在一起了吗？ ”

他点头。 “ 有理有据。尽管你不觉得其中也有一丝丝原因是因为我床上功夫了得？ ”

她换上了一副沉思的表情。 “ 我就勉为其难地承认这也是一个小因素吧。 ”

他坏笑。 “ 它可不小。 ”

她翻了个白眼。 “ **十秒钟前** 你还毫不遮掩地跟我分享你灵魂深处的东西。现在你就开始吹嘘你的床上功夫了。 ”

德拉科朝她伸出手。 “ 哦，你好。我想我们还不认识呢。我是德拉科 · 马尔福，为无时无刻自我炫耀而闻名天下。 ”

她大笑。 “ 你真淘气。 ”

他们被图书馆大门一声轻轻的敲门给打断了。 “ 进来， ” 德拉科说。一只年迈的精灵用赫敏见过的最优雅的姿势打开了门。她立刻挺直了脊背。 “ 昆西觉得德拉科主人需要知道，晚餐会在一个小时后准备完毕。 ”

“ 谢谢你昆西， ” 那只精灵点点头消失了。德拉科转向赫敏。 “ 那么，我想这是给我们的信号了。 ”

“ 什么的信号？ ”

“ 着装。 ”

赫敏扬起一条眉毛。 “ 我们不是穿着衣服吗？ ”

德拉科大笑。 “ 我们可不能穿着牛仔布进餐厅。 ”

赫敏现在是真的疑惑了。 “ 为什么不行？ ”

德拉科扬起眉毛。 “ 这个嘛，第一点，昆西会发火的。第二点，我妈妈会从她坟墓里爬出来揪着我的耳朵把我从桌边拽开 —— 如果我不穿着得体用晚餐的话。这就是我们在这儿的规矩。 ”

赫敏用一种混合着好笑和不敢置信的眼神看着他。 “ 好吧，因为我很确定 **那才是** 你妈妈首先会注意到的事情。你的衣物。而不是你在和一个麻瓜女巫喝着红酒吃着晚餐。 ”

“ 如果她看见我们穿着牛仔裤坐在餐厅里，就算你是萨拉查 · 斯莱特林失散多年的表亲血统都不顶用。 ”

她叹了口气。 “ 啊，纯血统巫师。你们真是一群怪人。 ”

“ 这是近亲繁殖的结果。在一代又一代的表亲通婚后，他们失去了那些可以让他们意识到问题重点所在的优良基因。但是作为补偿，我们又有无与伦比的时尚品味和无懈可击的餐桌礼仪。 ”

他们朝着德拉科的卧房走去准备更衣。赫敏还挺惊讶的，这种模式下和他相处还挺容易的。 “ 我需要用变形术搞点东西出来穿。我不太确定我带来的衣服能不能入昆西的眼。 ”

“ 看看你，还能开玩笑呢。但这只是因为你根本不知道他能有多可怕。 ”

赫敏冷哼一声。 “ 你是在暗示你害怕你的男管家？ ”

“ 不，我什么都没 **暗示** 。我只是在直接告诉你我真的非常怕他。我找到勇气去和他谈家养小精灵工资的事就已经是我表达对你爱慕的遗嘱了。诚实来说，我应该解雇我的律师，然后让昆西搞定我的所有谈判。 ”

她大笑。 “ 他接受得怎么样？ ”

“ 唔 …… 他饱受折磨。一方面，我是他的主人，他必须按照我的要求来。另一方面，我可以看出他有多想用一把厨房刀把我捅死。 ” 他打开他房间的门。 “ 女士优先。 ” 他给了她一个迷人的微笑。

“ 我的天啊！这是你的房间？ ” 这甚至比她当傲罗期间的单身公寓都要大。里面的所有东西都散发着铺张奢靡的恶臭。 “ 德拉科，这太 **荒唐** 了。 ”

“ 我不知道你是喜欢它，还是觉得自己被它羞辱了。 ”

“ 诚实来说，我自己都不知道。我一直都知道你很有钱，但 **说真的** ？ ”

“ 你甚至还没来得及参观浴室呢。 ”

她有些胆怯地踱步走进浴室。听到她哭嚎的时候德拉科知道她看见浴缸了， “ 我！他！妈！的！ ” 他得意地笑了起来。他的浴缸可是他在整个英国最喜欢的水池子了。比起一个传统的浴缸来说，它更像是一个浅水游泳池。周围的黑色大理石被施了魔法用来保持完美的水温。而且水龙头那边有上千个小把手，各种种类的泡泡浴和男士浴油应有尽有。德拉科的男性尊严都不能让他否认一个舒心的泡泡浴就是人和动物之间隔着的距离。

“ 想要试一试吗？ ” 他走到她身后问她。

她坏笑。 “ 我们有时间吗？ ”

“ 洗一个纯洁的澡？有。其他所有自从周一早上你把我从你床上踢下去以后我想做的事？ ” 他坏笑。 “ 当然有。 ” 他拉近她，给了她一个吻。

赫敏笑着回应他，两手滑到他们中间解开德拉科衬衣的纽扣。 “ 我认为一个示范很有必要。让我看看你想对我做些什么。 ”

他的手滑向她的臀部包住的时候呻吟出声。他带着它们后退 —— 直到抵上墙壁。他的手忙着解开她的牛仔裤的时候，嘴唇一直没有离开她的。他一边将她的牛仔裤和内裤褪到腿间，一边爱抚她的大腿 —— 这让她弓起背来。她享受地轻哼。他后退一点，只是为了把她的针织衫脱下来，然后很快又吻住了她。

她意识到他还衣着完整的时候就将手滑向他的腰间开始解皮带扣，他移动着身体帮着她脱下自己身上的衣物。然后他摸到她身后解开她的内衣，然后暂停他们的亲吻，这样他就可以往后一靠欣赏她的身体。他满足地叹息。 “ 我觉得我永远都没法摆脱这种看见你赤裸上身就几乎要流泪的冲动了。 ”

她轻笑。 “ 你只打算看看吗？ ”

他怒吼一声抱起他来，惹得这个女巫顽皮地叫起来。他抱着她走向浴池，用魔法往里面注热水的时候也没有让她离开他的怀抱。他捏了捏她的耳垂，一只手滑向了她的窄缝。 “ 我这一周一直 ——” 他的手指滑进她身体里， “—— 都在想着 **这个** 。 ”

“ 操， ” 他加入第二根指头的时候她忍不住吸气反抗起来。

他轻笑。 “ 真贪婪。 ” 他减慢了他手指的动作，低下头含住了她其中一只乳尖。他用力吮吸的时候，她忍不住大声呻吟起来。他贴着她的胸轻哼，舔去她身上滑下的薰衣草香气的水珠。 **梅林** ，他爱女人的胸部。尤其是她的。他到底是如何在没有它们安慰的情况下活了那么久的？他爱恋地蹭了蹭它们。 “ 你知道，如果你在霍格沃茨的时候就有它们，我一定会像只小狗一样到处跟着你。 ”

她轻笑。 “ 这就是为什么你现在对我这么友好？ ”

他挂着灿烂的微笑，大拇指猛地按向她那一点，让她颤抖着抓紧他。 “ 这是主要原因。 ”

她往下摸，她的动作让他身体一僵。 “ 其他原因都是些什么？ ”

她的拇指扫过他顶端的时候他的眼睛几乎翻到了脑袋后面。 “ 呃 …… 你的 …… **梅林** ，赫敏。 ” 他在她的手顺着往下撸动的时候禁不住呻吟。 “ 你的手。 ”

她加快了速度。 “ 还有呢？ ”

他的呼吸急促起来。 “ 你的嘴。 ”

她深吸一口气沉入水里。德拉科感觉到她的嘴在水下吮吸他的时候几乎要晕过去了。她的舌头绕着他的前端舔了舔，紧接着将他含了进去。 “ **太爽了** ，赫敏。你要让我高潮了。 ” 她离开他的时候，舌头顺着他的棒身滑过。她从水中抬起头来的时候看起来对自己非常满意。 “ 你太棒了， ” 他声音刺哑，垂头看着她。

她爬上他的身体，将腿环在他身后，用力将他送进了自己身体里。德拉科紧握着她的臀部将她往下拉得更深。 “ **天啊** ，德拉科， ” 她想要自己摆动臀部，但是德拉科将她抓得很紧。

他朝她坏笑。 “ 你得给我点时间好好享受这个。 ” 他的呼吸粗重而吃力。她紧紧包围着他的感觉让他觉得，如果不让他停一会儿缓缓神，他一定会说些疯狂的话，比如问她是否愿意为他生孩子。

“ 动一动，德拉科。求你了。 ” 她呜咽的样子太漂亮可爱了，他无法拒绝她的任何请求。

他猛地撞进她。 “ 神啊， ” 他惊叹。 “ 你是完美的。 ” 他动作的时候不忘激烈地爱抚她的敏感点。

她的感官几乎要超载爆炸。太多的愉悦让她几乎将自己烧毁。 “ 没错 —— 德拉科 —— 太棒了 —— 德拉科， ” 她无意识地重复。

他几乎记不得上一次他感觉这么好是什么时候的事了。对于像他这么爱炫耀的人来说，他很确定自己没有什么时候比这个瞬间更骄傲了 —— 看着赫敏 · 格兰杰靠在他身上扭动，她的睫毛颤抖，口中吐出一连串荤话，德拉科没有听见它们的时候就高潮算得上是个奇迹。

“ 操，太爽了。操我， ” 她命令道。他立刻热情地执行。他们背靠着浴池的强，他一下又一下地捣进她湿热滑腻的地方。 “ 求求你，不要停。 ”

他才不会。甚至哪怕他真的尝试了，他也未必能停下来。 “ 都听你的，宝贝。 ” 他更加用力更加快速地进出她，随着自己动作的频率揉搓她那一点。当他感觉到她紧紧夹着他呼喊他的名字的时候，他深深进入了她的身体，低吼着 “ **赫敏** 。 ”

他们甚至抓不住自己的呼吸。他们额头相抵享受高潮后的余韵。德拉科将一缕湿发别到她耳后，深情地望着她。 “ 格兰杰， ” 他说。 “ 你 **真是个** 性感尤物。 ”

她微笑。 “ 你也是。 ”

他勉强从她身体里退出来。他大概再也没办法不在洗澡的时候想起这一幕了。清洁自己这件事从来没有这么肮脏下流过。 “ 我是打算让晚餐见鬼去吧 —— 我要把你留在这儿，直到我们都因为体力损耗和饥饿而精疲力竭。但我想我的家养精灵们大概会因为我剥夺了他们炫耀的机会而用干草叉追杀我。 ”

赫敏大笑。她感到如此 …… 满足。且不说她不到两分钟前刚刚经历了这辈子最棒的高潮这个事实，在他身边总是让她非常开心。 “ 我们应该穿衣服了。我可不想在昆西对我们迟到的不满中开始晚餐。 ”

“ 有道理。现在我已经用书和性让你倾倒了，我想也是时候投喂你了。 ” 他跨出浴池，拿来一条毛巾。

“ 这是国际惯例，我相信。 ”

他大笑，伸出手来扶着她走出浴池。他用一条温暖的毛巾裹住她，捧起她的脸。 “ 你知道，我 ……” 他咬咬嘴唇，看起来很不确定。他的某种本能战胜了一切，他说， “ 我想我为你疯狂。 ”

她微笑。 “ 真的吗？ ”

她点点头。

“ 我想你不是一个人。 ”

她微笑，低下头来给了她一个甜蜜的吻。

他伸手环住她的时候她叹了口气。 “ 你 **是** 谁？ ”

他犹豫地咬了下嘴唇。 “ 你的新男友？ ”

她睁大眼睛的时候脸上都是红晕。 “ 你想要做我的男朋友？ ”

他的耳尖变成了粉色。 “ 是的，拜托了。 ”

她微笑。 “ 我喜欢这么叫你。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: Stone, 英制计重单位；一英石相当于14磅。


	20. 马尔福们对着恶霸挺身而出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科进行了一次尴尬的谈话。斯科皮和阿不思参加了一个派对。

****赫敏醒来的时候觉得温暖又快乐。德拉科的胳膊占有地环着她，与他肌肤相亲的感觉是如此美妙。她感到他动了动，将她搂得更紧了一些。她朝他依偎得更近，在他的唇落在她肩上的时候满足地叹息。  
 ****

“ 睡得好吗？ ” 他的声音带着刚睡醒的暗哑。

“ 非常好。 ” 她扬起脖子，方便他加深动作。他的牙齿轻轻啃咬着她的颈窝。他舌头轻轻滑过她刚刚苏醒的肌肤的感觉让她满足地呻吟。

“ 我也是， ” 他对着她耳语，轻轻咬着她的耳垂。 “ 你把我榨干了。 ”

她轻笑。 “ 你才是 —— 嗯。 ” 他用一个吻打断了她。她完全融化在这个吻里，放松了身体，任由他的手指爱抚她的左乳。他的嘴唇顺着她的颧骨、她的下巴、她的脖颈，一路向下。她在他的动作间甜蜜的吻引起了这个金发男人的呻吟。

“ **甜蜜的** 梅林， ” 她听到他贴着她锁骨时的失神呢喃。她的眼睫随着他与她肌肤相贴、他嘴唇在她敏感的肌肤上舔咬吮吸的快感而颤动。她几乎都没注意到德拉科房门口开了一条缝，边上聚集了一大群家养小精灵。

“ 哦天啊，德拉科！ ”

“ 嗯，赫敏。 ” 他呻吟，将她的乳尖含入嘴里。

“ 下去！ ”

“ 你先，亲爱的。 ” 这个精虫上脑的男人还没有意识到赫敏的顾虑。

赫敏换上了她上课用的腔调。 “ 德拉科。你的家养小精灵在看着我们。 ”

德拉科吓掉了下巴。 “ 该死的梅林，你认真 …… ？ ” 他视线转向门口的时候，那些家养小精灵散开来。他重重叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，闭着眼睛。 “ 我都不知道从哪里 **开始** 道歉。 ”

赫敏笑起来。 “ 这不是什么大事。 ”

“ 不，这是大事。 ” 对于命运女神 —— 那三个报复心深重的婊子 —— 来说，让他安安静静地和赫敏来一发晨间运动也是 **过分的奢望** 了吗？没有了一教室的小混蛋，这些爱管闲事的家养小精灵又要来搅局？他叹息。 “ 我去和他们谈谈。 ” 他撅起嘴来的时候她勉强忍住了自己的轻笑，拿过裤子和袍子开始更衣。他转向她，看着她衣冠不整的样子，面上浮起一点坏笑。

她真他妈的算是 **绝景** 。她乱糟糟的卷发每一根头发丝都叫嚣着 “ 刚爽完 ” 的实施。她用薄薄的床单挡在胸前遮蔽自己的赤裸。并且她不自然的微笑似乎一直在示意他 “ 管他那么多呢 ” 地跳回床上与她翻云覆雨。 “ **你** 哪儿也别想去。我们还没结束呢， ” 他出门的时候朝她打趣。

——————

**该死的梅林啊这超尴尬！他要怎么在不冒犯它们的前提下说** **“** **我希望在我和我女朋友上床的时候没有你们来捣乱** **”** **？**

家养小精灵们都按照昆西的命令在佣人房大厅处集合。德拉科并不喜欢这样对着它们一大群的说话。低下头看着大概二十多双眨也不眨的大眼睛只能让他感到自己有多么势单力薄。他清了清嗓。 “ 就像你们知道的那样，我有一位客人在我房里过夜。一位女性客人。并且她 …… **我们** 需要隐私。 ”

没有反应。

“ 我知道我从没这么说过，但我希望你们所有人都尽量尝试不要傻傻地盯着她看。给她一点空间。但是就像你们对待我其他所有客人那样对待她就好了。 ”

维西，那个穿着精致枕头套的小精灵，总是比别的要更活泼些。 “ 德拉科主人会邀请赫敏小姐来拜访更多次吗？ ”

**梅林，是的，他是这样希望的。** “ 很有可能，维西。现在，就像我说的 ——”

“ 赫敏小姐真的像他们说的那么漂亮吗？ ” 这一次的问题出自一个更年轻的家养小精灵。

德拉科脸红了。 “ 她 …… 她很可爱，是的。并且我知道你们大部分人并不习惯家里有一位年轻女性。但请试着尊重我们的隐私。 ”

家养小精灵们继续张着嘴呆呆望着他们的主人。德拉科几乎都想要试着大叫 “ **没事儿了可以散了** ” 来看看他们是不是还会动。现在这种对牛弹琴的情势让他很不舒服。

“ 谢谢你们。你们现在可以 …… 去做你们的日常工作了。 ”

他们陆续离开大厅的时候，正准备离开的德拉科转身发现昆西抱着胳膊站在门口。 “ 德拉科主人有时间和昆西聊一聊吗？ ”

德拉科可不敢拒绝他。昆西呆在庄园里的时间比他还长，无论是否对方是不是家养小精灵，德拉科的教养都让他尊重长辈。尤其是像昆西这种令人胆寒的长辈。 “ 当然。 ”

“ 昆西很担心德拉科主人在他父辈的房子里养情妇。这个赫敏小姐是从哪里来的？她是谁？ ”

德拉科有点震惊。他希望昆西表达的意思不是他想的那样。她绝对绝对不能不需要一个种族歧视的管家对着他的女朋友趾高气扬。 “ 赫敏 **绝对** 不是我的 **情妇** ，昆西。你如果还记得的话，自阿斯托利亚之后，我从未带过女人回家。所以赫敏对我来说很重要这个事儿不应该吓到你才对。至于 **她从哪里来** ，我不知道这话是什么意思，但我希望你不是在问她的血统。很多人都认为她是她同辈中最聪明的女巫。她同时也是个战争女英雄，并且我敢下定论，谁也没有她更值得 ——”

“ 昆西听说赫敏小姐就是那个让德拉科主人给我们付工钱的原因。 ”

没有其他家养小精灵敢打断他们的主人。但是站在这儿的昆西让德拉科一瞬间觉得，如果他的父亲还活着，他们现在的谈话大概也不会比现在可怕多少。历来只有一种办法让他得到那个人的尊重。 “ 昆西，我是你的主人。我知道自从我爷爷阿不拉克萨斯还是个小男孩的时候你就在这了，但这不意味着你有质疑我和谁呆在一起的权利。赫敏是一个非常棒的人，我很骄傲我认识她，并且我也会尽可能多的邀请她来这里。这是 **我** 家，你要用她应得的尊重去对待她。 ”

一个年轻的马尔福这样对他说话，昆西看起来很惊讶。他的态度软化了一些。 “ 德拉科主人是对的，当然。昆西会和其他小精灵说清楚，确保赫敏小姐在这儿得到她需要的所有东西 —— 包括赫敏小姐的隐私。 ”

德拉科点点头离开了大厅。他最初高涨的勇气减弱了一些，他现在觉得他可能要吐在最近的花瓶里了。梅林，他甚至从没听过 **他的父亲** 对昆西那样说话。他都不知道自己怎么回到房间的，直到他看见他床上裸身美人的风景后，他的心情才重新雀跃起来。

她挤了挤眉毛。 “ 你去了挺一会儿的。还好吗？你看起来不太舒服。 ”

他倒在床上，床单裹住了他的声音。 “ 我觉得你的格兰芬多特质传染给我了。 ”

——————

三个斯莱特林男孩离开了大礼堂，再一次注意到格兰杰教授在教职工桌的缺席。

“ 你觉得格兰杰教授 **此时此刻** 在你爸床上吗？斯科？ ” 西蒙的问题不太得体。

斯科皮耸肩。 “ 不关心。 ”

阿不思拍上他的肩。 “ 你知道什么能让你打起精神吗？ ”

“ 我 **不要** 帮你校对你的星际迷航同人小说，阿尔。 ”

阿不思翻白眼。 “ 行吧。但就像我正要说的，我表亲 …… 你知道我表亲，罗斯，对吧？红头发，爱发号施令，屁股永远粘在扫帚上的那个？不管怎么说，我的表亲正站在那边盯着你看呢，而且她的样子 …… 不是想要过来找你搭话，就是她快尿裤子了。 ”

斯科皮转头发现一个非常焦虑的罗斯 · 韦斯莱正靠在柱子上。这两个青少年视线交汇的时候，他们都立刻挺直了身体。罗斯在一番激烈的思想斗争后走向了斯科皮。

“ 嗨，斯科 —— 呃，我是说，马尔福。 ”

斯科皮压低了嗓音。 “ 嘿，韦斯莱。 ” 他把手指插进自己乱七八糟的金色发思里。 “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 呃 …… 没什么。只是 …… 算是有个 **派对** ？在格兰芬多塔楼？ **今晚** ？而 —— 而且 …… 我觉得你可能想来？ ” 罗斯本来不结巴的。但这个金发斯莱特林男孩身上的某种东西让她那一贯言简意赅的舌头犯了错。

斯科皮的心跳停止了大概两秒。罗斯 · 韦斯莱刚邀请他一起去格兰芬多塔的派对。 **这是什么意思？** “ 呃 …… 好啊。当然。这听起来不错。 ”

罗斯长呼了一口她似乎一直憋着的气。 “ 好的。很好。九点。 ” 她转身走开，匆忙得几乎撞上一个拉文克劳二年级。

斯科皮才没有注意到。他站在原地，他死死盯着墙壁，思考这场对话是不是自己臆想出来的。

阿不思出现在他身后。 “ 看吧，盯着墙发呆可正常了。我每天从早到晚都这么干。只是这个行为对于 **你** 来说有点反常。 ”

“ 罗斯 · 韦斯莱刚问我今晚愿不愿意去参加派对， ” 他心平气和地解释，眼睛依然死死盯着墙上的一点。

阿不思扬起他的眉毛。 “ 唔，知道你俩中至少还有 **一个** 有做爱的生理冲动还挺好的？ ”

斯科皮终于开始眨眼了。他转向阿不思神色疯狂。 “ 你要和我一起去。 ”

阿不思微微眯起眼睛。 “ 嗯 …… 你懂的（注 1 ）。 ”

斯科皮拉长了脸。 “ 你刚是试着用 **你懂的** 几个字来躲开派对吗？ ”

“ 哦，我真抱歉。我没意识到你想要更具体的理由。 ”

“ 阿尔。你要去。 ”

“ 或者， **或者** —— 听听这个主意 ——” 阿不思一拍手。 “ 我可以好好地、放松的睡一觉，不去和那些我不认识或者不喜欢的人打交道。 ”

“ 拜托了，阿尔。我没有熟悉的格兰芬多。到时候我会看起来跟个孤僻的怪人似的。 ”

阿不思不为所动。 “ 如果她真的爱你，她会接受你原本的样子。 ”

“ 如果你不出去社交，你怎么交新朋友？ ”

“ 我不需要其他朋友了。我已经有两个了。 ”

“ 我会为了你这样做的。 ”

“ 对此我非常感激。但是你很幸运，我对那些混蛋格兰芬多小书呆半点不感兴趣。你的一片好心没什么用武之地。 ”

“ 阿尔。你是我最好的朋友。我在求你为了我帮帮忙。行行好吧。 ”

阿不思怒不可竭。斯科皮刚刚打出了 “ 最好的朋友 ” 牌，这该死的吓人。 “ 行吧我会去的。我会和你一起去的。 ”

斯科皮在空中挥拳庆祝自己的胜利。 “ **真棒！** ”

“ 只是有一个条件。 ”

“ 您讲。 ”

“ 我要你承认你喜欢罗斯。 ”

斯科皮的脸垮了下来。 “ 这真的有必要吗？ ”

“ 就承认吧斯科。我都知道了。 **你** 也知道了。只是你也许还没 **真的** 大声承认过罢了。但如果你想让我在狮子的大屁股塔楼里和一群格兰芬呆（注 2 ）待在一块儿，只是为了给你创造和我表亲说话的机会的话，你得亲口承认。 ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。 “ 行吧。 ” 他长呼一口气。 “ 我喜欢罗斯。开心了吗？ ”

阿不思朝他坏笑。 “ 给斯莱特林加 **两万分** 。 ”

斯科皮盯着他的朋友。 “ 派对九点开始。我们提前十分钟出发如何？ ”

阿不思挑起眉毛。 “ 哦，看看这个礼仪无懈可击的上流社会男孩。 **我们提前十分钟出发如何？你** 想要提前十分钟出发就自己去。 **我** ，就不同了，我才不要做个书呆子 —— 我会紧跟潮流选择迟到。 ”

“ 你要让我自己去？ ”

“ 想想吧，伙计，你 **真的** 想要和 **我** 一起出现？你还觉得我哥霸凌你霸凌得不够多吗？ ”

斯科皮眯起眼睛。 “ 只要别太晚。 ”

——————

阿不思迟到了。

但令人惊讶的是，事实上事情的进展还挺不错的。斯科皮九点准时到场了，立刻就找到了罗斯，因为显然他们是唯一两个对准时到场如此执着的人。过去的四十五分钟里，他们俩就学业和最近在读的书进行了友好而轻松的交谈。和她交谈比想象中容易很多（部分原因可能是他们手中的黄油啤酒）。而且她穿着军绿色套衫把红头发披散在肩上的样子 **非常** 漂亮。他甚至好奇她是不是为了他才穿绿色衣服的 —— 这个想法让他傻笑起来。

“ 怎么了？ ” 罗斯对着斯科皮突如其来的笑脸红了。

“ 没什么。 ” 他耸肩。 “ 我挺喜欢你的针织衫的。 ”

她咬着唇忍住一个灿烂的笑。 “ 我还从没想过能够亲眼看见斯科皮 · 马尔福喜欢我穿的东西呢。 ”

“ 绿色和你很搭。 ” 他伸出手将她的一缕头发扫到肩后，期间擦过了她面料柔软的针织衫。他被自己下意识的动作惊呆了。 **他为什么他妈的会这么做？她是不是遗传了他爸爸色诱女人的本领？他是不是本来就擅长这个，只是他不知道？**

罗斯也很惊讶。 “ 多 —— 多谢，马尔福。呃 …… 你 …… 穿绿色也很好看。 ” 她喝了一大口黄油啤酒以掩饰自己的脸红。

“ 诶！这不是我的小弟弟吗？你在这儿 **干嘛呢** 阿不思？来找你娘娘腔的金发小男朋友吗？行吧，让他进来吧。 ”

斯科皮对詹姆 · 波特刺耳的声音一阵瑟缩。他从来都理解不了他怎么会是阿尔的家人。波特夫妇人都超好，莉莉看起来也不错。阿不思当然就像他的亲兄弟似的。但为什么 **詹姆** **·** **波特** ，这个全英国巫师界最臭名昭著的人，也是这个有爱又酷炫的家庭的一份子。

罗斯发话了。 “ 阿不思也在这儿？为什么？他在格兰芬多里谁也不认识。 ”

斯科皮挑起一根眉毛。 “ 他认识你。你是他的表亲。 **还有** 他的亲哥哥，詹姆。还有他的亲妹妹。但是我呢？我在这儿也谁都不认识，除了你。 ” 他不想听起来这么凶的，但他从来不喜欢有人想要赶走阿不思。

“ 我不是说 ……” 她叹息。 “ 阿不思只是 …… 你知道的。他和你不一样。他有点 …… 我是说他 **不太擅长交际** 。他让 **每一段** 对话都变得难以忍受。 ”

“ 他是我最好的朋友， ” 斯科皮用不容商量的语气说，可能还比他本来想表达的意思更有敌意一些。

就好像是刻意安排的一样，阿不思穿着一件左边沾满了大量干涸血迹的白 T 恤出现在他们面前。衣服上还用简洁的黑色大字写着， “ 我很好 ” 。

“ 抱歉我迟到了， ” 他站在斯科皮身边开口。

“ 发生了什么？ ”

阿不思扬起一条眉毛。 “ 没什么。我只是真的不想来。 ”

斯科皮朝入口处移动。 “ 你是不是遇上什么麻烦了？ ”

阿不思用一贯懒洋洋的样子翻了个白眼。 “ 你还没听说吗？我哥哥可是格兰芬多之王。他的那些手下只要搞清楚我是谁了就得放我进来。 ”

罗斯点点头。 “ 詹姆有时候是很该死。 ”

斯科皮和阿不思饶有兴味地望着她。斯科皮坏笑起来。 “ 你 **刚才** 是不是说了别人的坏话？ ”

阿不思一手捂在胸前表示震惊。 “ 你这样一个出身良好的年轻女孩居然会 **这样说话** ！ ”

她翻白眼。 “ 如果你俩还想站在这儿，那就 **请** 别让我尴尬。不管怎么说 **我** 都是邀请你们的人。 ”

阿不思坏笑。 “ 是啊，说起这个。你到底为什么 …… 嗷！斯科，什么鬼？！ ”

斯科皮狠狠捅了一下阿不思的肋骨，阻止他指出现在这个大家都心照不宣的事实 —— 说具体点，他和罗斯互相喜欢，但谁都没有明说。

“ 所以你在这儿 **干嘛呢** ？我的小弟弟？ ” 一串来自格兰芬多之王的、带着醉意的咕哝加入了他们的对话。

**居然被这个饭桶救了** ，斯科皮想道。

“ 哦，你是知道我的。我只是 **很喜欢** 派对。派对王子，我是说。 ”

詹姆冷哼一声。 “ 顺便说一句衣服真好看。我想我应该庆幸你没穿着件黑色卫衣来，缩在那边的角落里一边观察每个人一边打飞机。 ”

阿不思翻白眼。 “ 我 **看起来** 像是会穿卫衣的人吗？ ”

斯科皮扬起眉毛。 “ 现在吗？伙计？是的，还真有点。 ” 罗斯轻笑起来。

“ 这件衣服还真是个谈资。它帮我躲过了那些 **真正的** 交谈。 ”

詹姆大笑。 “ 怎么不用你的老招数了？大声尖叫直到所有人都被你赶跑？ ”

“ 就 **一次** 。我就只那么干过 **一次** ，而且我 **当时才七岁** 。 ”

“ **你** 又在这儿做什么，马尔福？ ” 詹姆把注意力转向了斯科皮。

他早就学会了不要在詹姆最混蛋的时候去招惹他。 “ 罗斯邀请我的。 ”

詹姆坏笑。 “ **这我可真没想到！** 你 **真** 这么做了？这可真他妈的 **难得** 。 ”

罗斯眯起眼睛。 “ **闭嘴** ，詹姆。 ”

他无视了她，就这样吧一只红色塑料杯喝了一口 —— 闻起来像是火焰威士忌。 “ 我知道你和那个 **小怪胎** 走到一起只是时间问题。 ”

罗斯尖叫。 “ 我们没有 **在一起** 。我们只是朋友。 ”

斯科皮觉得自己就像个没用的废人一样，尴尬地站在这两个争吵的表兄妹中间。

“ 而且他 **不是个** 怪胎。 ” 罗斯补充。斯科皮给了她一个感激的微笑。

詹姆嘎嘎大笑。 “ 也许和我弟比，但是说真的，这种比较 **本来** 就不公平。 ”

斯科皮看向阿不思，后者早就从这场已经演变成一大串 “ 不 ” 的谈话中抽身而退了。现在他正站在一个格兰芬多四年级女孩儿身边尝试聊天。 “ 你好。我们来聊聊天气吧。 ” 那个女孩翻了个白眼走开了，留下阿不思一个人在原地。他耸耸肩嘟哝， “ 切。格兰芬多女孩都好无趣。连天都不会聊。 ”

詹姆继续把战火转向了斯科皮。 “ 但你可不能说这小子不是个怪胎。我是说，他的 **爹地** 可是个合该进 **阿兹卡班** 的人渣，他妈咪则因为她那近亲繁殖的家庭为了让她不停地生小孩而咽气了，更别提她的小孩迟早也会被某种愚蠢的诅咒给弄死。 ”

斯科皮满眼红色。而且 **不是** 好的那种，比如罗斯因为他某些话而和头发烧得一样红的脸颊。他转向詹姆。 “ 你 **竟敢** ” 他猛地推了詹姆一下作为标点符号， “ 这样说我的家庭，你这该死的人渣。 ”

詹姆挑衅。 “ 我想怎么说就怎么说，马尔福。你能把我怎么样？去叫你爹地来这里舔校长的裙摆啊？哦不等等。这是他正在对 **我教母** 做的事情，不是吗？ ”

斯科皮的嘴唇抿成一条线。罗斯帮他说话。 “ 别欺负他，詹姆。而且关于他爸爸和赫敏阿姨的事你也搞错了。 ”

詹姆嘲讽。 “ 快他妈的醒醒吧，罗斯。所有人都在魁地奇比赛上看见他们了。漂亮男孩的娘娘腔爹地不能自理，还等着一个格兰芬多来救他的命。真 **他妈的** 司空见惯。我听说 **有些人** 第二天早晨还在霍格莫德看见他了呢。我敢拿任何东西打赌 —— 赫敏阿姨睡了他！她总是很心软，尤其对那些 ——”

斯科皮的拳头在他说完那句话之前揍上了他的下巴。那个瞬间他有两个想法。第一 …… 该死的 **好痛** ！没人告诉过你你揍人的时候你他妈的也会觉得 **痛** 。第二 …… 他得在自己被揍扁之前离开格兰芬多塔楼。

“ 我支持你伙计， ” 他们推开成群的格兰芬多的时候阿不思向他保证。

阿不思可不是打架的料。唔 …… 至少不是传统意义上的那种。他擅长智取。所以他突然发出了那种让人血液凝结的哭嚎 —— 就像地狱里的女妖一样。这种尖叫穿透了整个公共休息室并且看起来永远不会停止。这些半醉的格兰芬多们都被吓到下意识地弹开，避免挡到这个看起来神经不太正常的男孩的路。

凭着他人格无坚不摧的力量，阿不思劈开了红海（注 3 ）。

在开门逃出塔楼之前，阿不思转向那群穿着他们丑陋红袍子的格兰芬多，给了他们一个瓦肯举手礼（注 4 ）。 “ **喔！！！** 生生不息，繁荣昌盛，你们这些老混蛋！ ”

——————

等到这两个男孩安全回到斯莱特林地窖以后，斯科皮转向了他的朋友。 “ 多谢了。 ”

阿不思摆摆手。 “ 随时。 ”

斯科皮猛地摇头。 “ 阿尔，你 …… 你不明白。你刚在那里做的 …… 以及你今晚来参加派对 …… 我知道你并不想的，而且 ……” 他叹息。 “ 你真的是我能想到最棒的朋友了。 ”

阿不思拍拍他的肩膀。 “ 你也是。 ”

两个男孩拥抱在一起 —— 大概一秒半钟的时间。再长就有点太过了。

斯科皮坏笑。 “ 顺便说一句，抱歉狠狠地揍了你哥哥的脸。 ”

阿不思翻个白眼。 “ 少来了。我想这样做都好几年了。而且你他妈说啥呢？ **你才是** 我的兄弟，伙计。 ”

两个男孩沉默了一会儿。他们都理解地朝对方点点头，尽可能多的在他们十三岁脆弱的男性自尊的允许下展露他们的情绪。

斯科皮长呼一口气。 “ 你也是我的兄弟。 ” 他坏笑。 “ 但是只有在这不让罗斯变成我表亲的情况下才算。 ”

阿不思苦着脸。 “ 你俩真是辣眼睛。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 原文generic excuses. 本翻译来自@PforPhoebe。
> 
> 注2: 原文Gryffindorks.
> 
> 注3: 译者注。圣经旧约里的典故。摩西为了拯救以色列族人逃出埃及，请求耶和华分开了红海，并且在埃及追兵赶来时重新合上了红海淹死了埃及人，是以以色列人全部因为这个奇迹归顺了上帝。
> 
> 注4: 译者注。梗源自星际迷航，此为瓦肯人的见面礼。并且一般会配上祝词“live long and prosper”，意为生生不息，繁荣昌盛。


	21. 德拉科尝试新事物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科皮不是个卑鄙小人。德拉科和赫敏的感情进展顺利。哈利和金妮又回来啦。德拉科第一次体验了一部备受欢迎的电影。

“所以你 **终于** 决定不有辱门风了？”庞弗雷夫人在斯科皮请求她检查他淤青的指关节时对他怒目而视。“为了什么事打架？”

“是一面墙。”他忧郁地回答。他现在还不想承认他一拳揍了全校最受欢迎的人之一，不管这个行为本身多么值得赞扬。

“嗯。有趣。今天早些时候刚好也有一面顶着肿下巴的 **墙** 过来过。”

斯科皮脸红了。

庞弗雷夫人坏笑。“我不该说这个的，因为作为学校的护士，我应该对学生的撕逼保持绝对中立。但是我的确注意到了波特先生在霸凌你们学院的小孩。”

斯科皮不发一言。

“你知道我被要求上报所有打架造成的伤害。”

斯科皮点头。

“所以当然，你也理解我让你以后不要再锤墙的要求了。”她眨眨眼。

斯科皮微笑。“谢谢您庞弗雷夫人。”

他从医务室出来后，差点在转角处撞到一个娇小的身影。

“斯科皮！”

“罗斯！”他感觉自己的胃都在冒汗。昨晚他离开得很突然，那之后他们还没再说过话。她要是生他的气了怎么办？

**等等。她刚才是不是说** **……** **？**

他坏笑。“你刚叫我 **斯科皮** 。”

她傲慢地扬起脑袋。“所以呢？你也叫我 **罗斯** 了。”

“这是你的名字。”

“是的，那个……斯科皮也是 **你** 的名字。”她扫了扫裙子上不存在的灰尘。

他盯着他的鞋子。“我希望没人给你难堪。因为你邀请了我们。”

她灿烂一笑。“准确来说我只邀请了你。”

他脸红了。“我……呃……我玩的挺开心的。直到詹姆……唔，你知道的。”

她微笑。“我也是。而且别担心。我几乎告诉了在那儿的所有人詹姆对你说了些什么。他们都觉得他太粗鲁了。”

斯科皮露出一个灿烂的笑容。“你这样做了？”

她点点头，脸红了。“他……他真的不该喝那么多的。不然我很确定他不会说这么过分的话。”

斯科皮轻笑。“你是不是总是觉得人都是好的？”

她微笑，咬着嘴唇比了比他的手。“你还好吗？”

“这个？”他举起手。“这没什么。我只是……从来没揍过别人罢了。我没想到会疼。”

她点点头。“我很高兴你没事。”

他询问地扬起一条眉毛。“你是来……看看我的情况的？”

她脸红。“我只是很过意不去。我是那个邀请你的人，如果不是我，你就不会受伤，也不会——”

“罗斯。”

“什么？”

他微笑。“谢谢你。”

她甜蜜地红了脸。“不用客气。呃……你想晚点时间一起复习算术占卜的期中考吗？”

他点头。“我很愿意。”

“很好。那就，晚点见。”

她从走廊上消失后，斯科皮傻笑起来。 **斯科皮** **·** **马尔福，你这个优秀的混蛋。**

——————

德拉科坐着，双臂环着赫敏的腰不放。她已经穿戴整齐，收好了行李准备回霍格沃茨了。在德拉科孩子气地把她扑回床上 **之前** 。

她咯咯笑起来。“你知道我不能一直呆在这儿。我总是要回去的。”

他将她抓得更紧。“……不。”

她大笑着捶了他一下。“你不能把我关在这儿。”

“我当然能。”他翻身把她压在身下，像没有骨头似的整个人瘫在她身上。

“哦 **天啊** ，你得有 **一吨重** 。起来！”

德拉科假装打鼾。“你才 **没** 睡着呢德拉科·马尔福。从我身上下来！”

他叹着气服从了她的要求。“真可惜。你在我床上看起来真美。”

她坏笑。“你想怎么着？我再也不回霍格沃茨了，然后你我就在你床上厮混到死？”

“我死得其所。”

她轻笑。“我今日份的 **你是个混蛋** 说了吗？”

“那么我今日份的…… **我不在乎** 呢？”

“你是打算送我到壁炉呢，还是打算继续走你的大宝贝路线？”

德拉科微笑。“那走吧。我想你必须得回去为这个社会带来贡献了。”

赫敏牵着他的手直起了身子。这个周末非常美妙。她这辈子从没被这样取悦过。昨晚他带她在绝不输凡尔赛花园的庄园里散步，还用咒语种了一株秋水仙在她的发间。这绝不是什么老掉牙的浪漫路数，更不是赫敏平时追求的那种——但她当时脸红得跟什么似的。

他们走到壁炉前的时候，他拉过她，在她唇上印下一个轻柔迷人的吻。“所以你喜欢我家吗？”他抵着她的嘴唇低喃。

感受到他的气息和说话时嗓音的震动，她的眼睫跟着颤抖。且不说她感受到的性奋，她知道他在玩儿什么把戏。他在不停歇地色诱她，这样她就会一直想着他，直到他们再见面的那一刻为止。他在这方面可是个绝对高手。

她点头。“是的。”

“关于让你快乐到神魂颠倒这事儿，我信守承诺了吗？”

**她的确在昏迷边缘了。** 他非常好的信守了承诺。她坏笑。“回到霍格沃茨的我都比平时要笨上一些了。”

他轻笑着牵过她的手，拇指在她指节处摩挲。“我都记不起上次度过这么愉快的周末是什么时候的事了。”

她微笑。“我也是。”

他捧住她的脸颊给了她最后一个吻。他们道别的时候，德拉科感到一阵“她不得不离开”的遗憾，以及对于“期待他们很快又再见面”的欣喜。他很久没有这样的感觉了，自从……

**哦，不，别这样德拉科。至少不是这次。你不能急着有所进展。不然你试试看，大概她会直接吓跑，这样你就有机会说** **“** **一辈子孤单** **”** **了。**

她离开后这幢房子感觉很空。很安静。它一直都是这么安静的吗？

维西在壁炉边出现，手中托盘上放着茶、热粥和一些水果。“维西觉得德拉科主人今天会想在这里用餐。”

“谢谢你，维西。”他在沙发上坐下搅动热茶的时候一直盯着壁炉。

“赫敏小姐不留下吃早餐吗？”维西问。

“我试着说服她，但她坚持要在早课开始之前回到霍格沃茨。”

维西点头。“我们都很喜欢赫敏小姐。她的头发超漂亮，而且她还赞美了维西的枕头套。”

德拉科轻笑。“她的头发的确很漂亮。”好笑，他以前居然还取笑过它们。他小时候真是个白痴。

“维西觉得赫敏小姐让德拉科主人非常开心。”

德拉科喝茶的时候露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“我也这样觉得。”

——————

十一月份的苏格兰高地算得上某种奇观——如果“奇观”是指因为落叶树木的紧缺，所以这个季节光秃秃的树看起来就和全年内其他时候一模一样，只是冷一些的话。这里基本上只能算是开了美颜滤镜的冻原，但这也不能阻止德拉科享受这个手搭在赫敏膝上，一起坐在霍格莫德一间温馨的小咖啡屋角落的美好瞬间。自赫敏正式答应成为他女友开始的过去一个半月简直美妙绝伦。并且因为今天并不是学生们来霍格莫德的出游日，所以他和赫敏牵着手逛街的时候完全不用躲躲藏藏。

“所以我在想……”赫敏开腔。

“求求你接下来的话是—— **我们回城堡这样我就可以穿上点你喜欢的绿色衣服** 。因为这也是 **我** 在想的事。”他放在她膝上的手慢慢往上游移。两周前她那件衬得她皮肤洁白细腻的橄榄绿抹胸可真是个惊喜，现在回想起来他仍会满面笑容。德拉科甚至没顾得上脱下那东西就深深埋入了她的身体里。

她斜睨了他一眼。“我不是说不要。但是哈利和金妮邀请我们明晚去他们家看电影。”

德拉科眯起眼睛。“上次我拜访那幢房子的时候，我那个过世姨妈（注1）的画像把我那东西管得死死的。”

“上次你拜访那幢房子的时候，我们第一次拥吻了。你怎么不想想 **这个** ？”

“因为我们已经试过很多第一次了，我不是很确定波特的房子适合用来让我们探索剩下的那些。”

她轻轻捶了一下他的手臂。“别这样。你上次也很开心，各个方面来说。”

“我这么说过吗？我很确定我说的所有场面话都是为了脱下你的内裤才说的。”

赫敏淘气地笑。“你是在尝试…… **斯莱特林** （注2）我的内裤吗？”

德拉科露出了一个痛苦的表情。“我以为我俩当中 **我才是** 那个老年人。这种尬的不行的梗是专门预留给 **我** 的。长得漂亮算你运气好了这次。”

赫敏无视了他。“你挺喜欢哈利和金妮的，承认吧。”

“我 **忍受** 他们只是因为他们是我儿子最好朋友的父母，和我女朋友的最好的朋友。 **他们** 是默认随餐赠送的。但 **当然** 我明天会去他们家……管它 **看电影** 到底是个什么鬼呢……因为我 **怀疑** ……如果我说错了就纠正我……你现在根本没穿内裤。”

她坏笑。“给斯莱特林加十分，马尔福先生。”

他闭上眼睛深吸一口气。“赫敏，你知道你教授模式全开的时候对我有什么影响的。”

她淘气地喝了口咖啡。“改动一下一位智者曾说过的话，我觉得你的斯莱特林特质传染给我了。”

他挑起一根眉毛来坏笑。“如果你能同意我们现在马上离开这里，我也许能传染给你更多。”

——————

赫敏，德拉科，罗恩，和苏珊在第二天傍晚为了中餐外卖和《公主新娘》聚集在格里莫广场12号——这两者可是哈利和罗恩在麻瓜世界最爱的东西，并且后者显然毁了金妮的一生。

“每次你俩看那个电影，你们都在全程说话，并且在接下来的几个小时内引用里面的台词。我大概看了有五遍吧，可是我 **还是** 不知道剧情是啥，”金妮咆哮。

“什么是电影？”德拉科天真无辜地问。

其余五个成年人嘲笑了德拉科的无知。赫敏叹了口气喃喃。“真可爱。”

苏珊帮他解了围。“这有点像戏剧，但你可以在家里电——我是说，一个可以放连续移动画面的盒子上观看。”

德拉科皱眉。“怎么会有人想要这么玩儿？去剧院看戏的所有乐趣不就来源于你可以盛装出席吗？”

“下一次， **我** 来选片儿，”金妮坚持。

哈利轻笑。“没门。你总是选恐怖片，还不承认自己被吓到了。然后接下来几天晚上你都做噩梦睡不着。然后 **我** 也就睡不成了。我受不了了。”

金妮瞪着他。“行吧。那就看 **大白鲨** **3** 。”

德拉科兴致勃勃地研究起电视来。“这就是我们用来…… **看电影** ……的玩意儿……”他求助地转向赫敏，得到了对方肯定的眨眼，“吗？”

他们都点点头。德拉科眯起眼睛。“你们真的 **确定** 这不是魔法吗？”

更多轻笑。赫敏回答。“很确定。人们制作电影并且录下来，然后再把它们放进小小的碟片里这样大家就可以在家里看了。”

德拉科淘气地挤了挤眉。“这听上去太假了，但是行吧。”

赫敏对着哈利和金妮眯起眼睛。“你俩为什么 **会有** 这个？还有互联网？每次我过来的时候手机信号都是满格。一般来说巫师住宅里都是不支持这些现代电子设备的。”

哈利和金妮交换了一个坏笑。哈利耸肩。“那个……我们就说我背后有人吧。”

金妮翻白眼。“你这听上去太像黑社会了。哈利工作上遇到个会把魔法和麻瓜科技搞在一起的小子。他在哈利手下做点……嗯……我们就……让他也帮我们家搞上了。”

罗恩，苏珊和赫敏敬畏又嫉妒地笑了起来。“叫他也来我家搞一下呗，”罗恩说。

哈利点头，手摸向了钱包。他找出一张名片。“给他写信吧。就说是我介绍的。”

金妮翻着白眼转向她的丈夫。“你 **他妈的** 超爱这么说，对吗？”

罗恩研究了一下那张名片，把它递给苏珊。“把它放进你乳沟里这样就不会丢了。”

苏珊拉下脸来。“怎么不放进 **你的里面** 。”

德拉科插话。“我没懂。你在用工作上的关系搞到那个什么复联-网——”

“互联网，”赫敏纠正。

“不重要。但你却不愿意找人来把那个老蝙蝠的画像从门厅前取下来？”

“ **我听见你的话了你这个不懂感激的血统叛徒小混蛋！！！** ”

“哦。她还记得我，”德拉科说，翻了个白眼。

哈利和金妮不置可否地耸耸肩。

德拉科瞪大眼睛。“梅林，那该死的东西成为你们生活的一部分了，不是吗？”

“你不懂，”金妮说。“她很糟糕，是的。但我们也有点…… **习惯** 她了。你知道吗？”

门铃响了。

“ **麻瓜！！！！！！！麻瓜出现在布莱克家族最古老的房子里！！！！！！！** ”

“那应该是食物到了。”金妮走向门口去取外卖，哈利跳起来去给布莱克夫人施另一个无声咒。

德拉科转向赫敏，大大的眼睛里装满了大大的疑惑。“我可不想听上去像个智障似的，但是 **中餐** 意味着什么？”

罗恩在赫敏刚刚张口的瞬间跳出来插话。“就是米饭和浇着各种各样的酱汁的鸡肉。”

苏珊和赫敏同时翻白眼。“罗恩不怎么喜欢任何没有肉汁的食物，”赫敏解释。

罗恩怒容满面。“这才不是事实。我喜欢所有食物。我只是很不爽你用来吃这些食物的那两条小棍子罢了。”

德拉科一手环住赫敏的肩膀。“棍子？”

“我会教你的。”

“谁来教 **我** ？我想我终于能真正学到点东西了，”哈利重回房间的时候罗恩宣布。

“不是这个，”哈利和赫敏同时面无表情。意识到他们都对这个教学任务深恶痛绝之后，他们瞪大眼睛看着对方。

“不，”哈利说。

“我还要教 **德拉科** 呢。让我同时教两个可不公平。”

“你们知道，我可半点没觉得自己是个负担，”罗恩咆哮。

苏珊翻白眼。“看在梅林 **的份上** 。我来教你。但你最好该死的集中注意力，而且不要对我发火，把它们扔得到处都是。”

罗恩怒容满面。“我才 **不会** 那样做。”

哈利冷哼。“没错。因为上一次我们一起去吃寿司的时候你才没有因为你一直掉 **那些小鱼片** 在腿上而发火。”

赫敏抱着手臂盯着他。“那晚你几乎把我眼珠子都吓出来了。我们现在 **都还** 被禁止进入那家店呢。”

罗恩耸肩。“我道过歉了。”

“你把那个服务生 **弄哭了** 。”

金妮带着一大包有着不寻常气味的食物出现了。“我把所有东西都放这张桌子上了，这样我们可以轮流自助自己想吃的。”

德拉科怀疑地盯着那些食物。“鸡肉里面他们都加了些什么？”

赫敏大笑。“里面有……呃……”她看着她的朋友们寻求帮助，但他们脸上都挂着那种困惑的表情。“ **那个** ，其实里面有……呃。哈。”她打了个响指。“ **酱油** 。就是这个东西。还有嗯……”她放弃了。“这不重要。你会喜欢的。”她走在他前面。“你喜欢吃辣吗？”

德拉科耸肩。“我不知道。我没试过。”

赫敏笑起来。哦天啊他真像个小婴儿。“你看起来像是爱吃的那种人，”她决定着，从宫保鸡丁的餐盒里挑了些辣椒丢进德拉科的盘子里。

哈利翻了个白眼。“你会这么说只是因为 **你是个** 喜欢地狱口味的怪人。”

“这 **有点** 夸张了。”

金妮摇摇头。“我可是见过你把一整个哈瓦那辣椒（注3）放进你嘴里。那玩意儿简直违反自然规律。”

“而且你甚至尝都没尝过你的食物就直接往里面使劲儿加塔巴斯哥辣酱，”罗恩补充。

“你们批评 **完** 我的口味偏好了吗？”

德拉科皱起眉头。“什么？为什么？”

“因为这很好玩。”

德拉科跟着他的女友坐到沙发上的时候抱怨。“这也太狂野了。”

赫敏轻笑着递给他一双筷子。“接着。你用这个代替刀叉。”

德拉科有点犹豫地研究起这套奇怪的新餐具。但是赫敏特别详细地讲解了如何使用它们，并且，让他们俩都挺惊讶的是，他其实还学得挺快的。这是她第一次见到他的餐桌礼仪不是无懈可击，但考虑到各方面因素，他做的很不错了。

但另一边的苏珊和罗恩进展就没有那么顺利了。“行行好，罗恩。我已经告诉过你别哼哼唧唧的。”

“话说回来我们为什么要用这种东西吃饭？这里是英国。我们用刀叉。就像其他得体的人那样。”

德拉科冷哼。“不。 **我们** ，就像……在座 **其余人** 那样，用刀叉吃饭。但我可是见过你的餐桌礼仪的，韦斯莱。并且我必须说，一点都不得体。”

“我有个想法。不如你停止像个娘娘腔的小蠢材一样，消停上两分钟马尔福？”罗恩还击。

“闭嘴，你俩都是。电影开始了，”哈利说。

马尔福兴致勃勃地看向古怪的移动画面。这还挺吸引人的。

赫敏在加利·艾尔维斯登场的时候满足地叹息了一声。金妮和哈利翻白眼。“ **请把** 你的花痴言论调到最小音量。”哈利要求。

“我什么都没说。”

哈利向德拉科解释。“她一直暗恋韦斯特雷。”

德拉科皱起眉头。“谁是韦斯特雷？”

“那个金发的。”

金妮睁大眼睛。“哦天啊我刚想通了为啥赫敏喜欢德拉科。因为他长得像 **韦斯特雷** 。”

在她的“朋友们”拿她开玩笑的时候，德拉科对着赫敏潮红的脸颊坏笑。他亲了一口她的额头。“你品味很好，亲爱的。”趁着没人注意，他在她嘴唇上落下一个羽毛般的亲吻。

“ **恶** 。”罗恩大声讽刺。“你们能 **不要** 在我们面前这么做吗？”

德拉科翻白眼。“为什么？我们倒你胃口了吗？因为，我觉得我可以代表在座各位说，看着你吃蛋卷才是真的恶心。”

“你们两个——我再说一次——能不能行行好闭个嘴？”哈利问。

德拉科不完全确定电影的剧情都讲了些什么。这本该是个搞笑片的吗？反正不太合他的品味。但赫敏看起来诡异地喜欢它。

“不可置信！”她呼喊。

哈利换上了很糟糕的西班牙口音回答。“你就继续用那个词吧。我可不觉得它的意思和你想要表达的一样。”他俩咯咯笑着击了个掌。

金妮翻白眼。“你们 **本可以** 让演员说台词的。这是他们的工作。”

哈利一只手环住他的妻子。“金妮，你成为了一个典型错误的牺牲品。”

赫敏坏笑。“永远不要和一个西西里人对着干——”

“当你知道 **死神** 就要降临的时候！”哈利和赫敏同时高呼。

金妮冷哼。“你俩就是智障。”

“我们超棒的，”赫敏还击。

“我希望我能够理解这个电影给你俩下的降头。但很不幸，我永远也理解不了，因为我永远也听不到足够的台词让我明白剧情走向。”

“你 **能** 意识到 **你才是** 那个从始至终一直在说话的人，对吧？”赫敏指出。

金妮翻白眼。“我希望我现在还是超棒的运动员体质这样我就能揍扁你了。但前提是你还是个傲罗，现在的你不足为惧。”

赫敏掩嘴笑起来。“只有在你让我照看你那 **数不胜数的** 小孩的时候。”

一只靠枕从金妮的方向飞过来砸到了赫敏的头。“嗷，”她兴致缺缺。

“马尔福，你能帮我拧一把你女朋友吗？”金妮问。

“想都别想，女波特。她能 **轻轻松松** 把我打趴下。而且我今晚还想有点发展呢，非常感谢你。”

罗恩和哈利假装要吐在他们的盘子里了。金妮和苏珊坏笑着对视。

“我永远不会习惯你和赫敏在上床这个事实，”罗恩说。

德拉科坏笑着准备张口还击。

“停停停停停！你俩可不能再用你们的斗嘴影响这部 **巨作** 了，”哈利责骂。

德拉科耸耸肩靠回了沙发上，拽着赫敏坐到他腿中间，这样他就可以抱着她看电影。

他意识到那个女孩，布卡特，是所有艺术文学作品中最无用的一个角色。完全不是他的菜。编剧们完全可以把她换成一只兔子，完全不影响剧情走向和电影效果。

那个韦斯特雷还行，但是他太反覆无常了。那么快就放弃了他对于他爱的女人的信任。但他的头发的确不错。

德拉科最爱的角色是巨人菲茨克。他看起来是唯一一个了解事情状况的人。为什么这部电影不能让 **他** 做主角？

但这部电影里德拉科最爱的部分和电影一点关系都没有——它是他搂着赫敏的那种温暖与舒心。趁着所有人盯着大屏幕的时候，他时不时都会在她的脸颊或脖颈处留下一个甜蜜的吻，因为他们都不是喜欢当众秀恩爱的人。每次赫敏跳起来和波特嚷嚷某些电影里荒唐台词的样子都会逗笑他。他俩在一个老男人和他妻子的那个桥段格外疯狂。“你看过多少遍了？”德拉科问。

“嘘。看电影的时候不要说话。”

他对着他愚蠢的女友翻了个白眼。“虚伪，”他说着，轻吻她的耳朵。

“ **恶心** ，”罗恩说。

“够了。”哈利拿起一个奇怪的黑色长方形东西然后电视就关了，惹得大家一阵不满。

“你俩给我闭嘴，不然滚出我的房子。”

——————

“我不敢 **相信** 他把我们赶出来了。”赫敏和德拉科走在街上的时候抱怨。

“我不敢相信你让我把那些愤怒的红色魔鬼辣椒放进我的嘴里。”

“我补救了，不是吗？我施了个清凉咒。”

“你是怎么吃那些东西的？它们烧得我 **嘴巴痛** 。”

“它们很美味，”她反驳他的评价。

“我不确定你的 **美味** 是什么意思。我甚至不确定除了疼痛以外我还应该尝到什么别的味道。”

“你真是个宝宝。”

“不。你简直就是变态。跟你比我们都是宝宝。”

她翻白眼。“综合考量，你的第一场观影体验如何？”

他耸肩。“就那样。我挺喜欢我俩在波特沙发上亲热让韦斯莱各种不自在的部分的。”

“你不用那么敌视他。”

“我没有敌视他。我只是不喜欢他。”

她又翻了个白眼。“那至少试着友好点。就像我对扎比尼那样。”

“布雷斯可是个绅士。”

“他是条 **毒蛇** 。”

“ **我也** 是条毒蛇。”

她笑容灿烂地撞了撞他。“ **你是** 一条会对我的朋友友好的毒蛇。”

他微笑着揽过她的肩“如你所愿。”

赫敏咯咯地笑了起来。“凶狠的海盗德拉科先生，我们回家吧。你刚为自己挣得了绿色小情趣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。我觉得是个虫诶。沃布尔加·布莱克是小天狼星的母亲，德拉科的妈妈，纳西莎·马尔福的姨妈才对。画像应该是德拉科的祖母辈才对（点头
> 
> 注2: 译者注。你们还记得之前的密室蛇怪梗吗hhhhh
> 
> 注3: 译者注。原文habanero chilis. 这题我会答！！！超级辣这种辣椒！我在卷饼里加过这种辣椒酱，半点不输火鸡面啊朋友们当场给人辣到自闭！下面那个Tabasco就还好，普通老干妈程度（点头


	22. 打架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科皮和詹姆打架了。第二次。父亲们都收到了猫头鹰来信。赫敏和德拉科之间爆发了争吵。庞弗雷夫人质疑了自己的人生选择。

**行吧这绝无可能是场巧合** ，赫敏想。

过去几个月来她已经注意到斯科皮·马尔福不再盯着她看了。这本没什么大不了的。除了他这么做的方式——他 **刻意地** 不看她了。在课堂上，他的目光直视黑板，哪怕是回答问题的时候。他绝对是故意的因为她每次一抓住他看着她，他就立刻移开视线——继续完成他 **不看她** 的使命。

从今天课程开始的时候，赫敏就已经抓住斯科皮偷偷瞄她四次了。每一次他都立刻移开了视线。但不像他之前暗恋她的时候那样，立刻满脸红晕的样子，斯科皮现在的表情紧绷。她打赌这和她与德拉科之间的关系有关。

**所以他知道了。**

她努力撑起一个微笑。是的。这事儿很复杂，这让斯科皮很在意——当然。她是他的教授，而且斯科皮毫无疑问会在他父亲女朋友的课上觉得尴尬。但从另一方面看，这说明德拉科告诉他了。

**他对她是认真的。**

她还记得一个月前他们俩躺在床上的对话。

“所以……我在想。我们还在低调行事吗？还是你会告诉你儿子我们之间的事？”

德拉科调整了姿势将她拉得更近。“我当然会告诉他。但 **只是** 还不到时候，如果你对此没什么意见的话。”

赫敏担忧地咬了咬下嘴唇。“他是你的儿子。你来决定合适的时机。”

他好奇地望着她。“他不知道会让你困扰吗？”

她耸肩。“说真的，我可没什么立场困扰。”

他吻了吻她的肩膀。“这不公平。我们在这段关系里是平等的。当然你不想要躲躲藏藏的。”

她面露喜色。“你说的对。我不喜欢躲躲藏藏的。”

他将她的一缕头发别到耳后，轻轻地吻了一下她的嘴唇。“我只是想要等到……我们俩……你知道吗？”

“认真以后。”

他点点头。“不是说我不想认真。我不是玩玩而已，赫敏。但你和我需要更多时间互相了解，进入对方的生活。”

“我理解。”

他亲了口她的脸颊。“ **等我们到了那一步** ，我会比你还等不及告诉他。我保证。”

她尝试压抑自己想要欢呼的冲动。

**天使赫敏：不用被这事儿带跑。你最好还是专注眼前的事吧** **——** **好好教育英国巫师界未来的希望。斯科皮显然不太自在。别让事情更糟了。**

**恶魔赫敏：（怒吼）去你的！你的男朋友终于和他儿子提起你了。你不觉得这意味着他爱** **——**

赫敏很快忍住了这个想法。她不是“那种女孩”。她是那种支持德拉科，让他决定关于他儿子的事的，很酷的女朋友。她相信他并且这份信任得到了回报。她拒绝得寸进尺地去期待，那个字眼离他们不远了。

**淡定。所有事情都进展顺利。**

她微笑。他告诉斯科皮了。这总归意味着点什么。

——————

自从斯科皮揍了詹姆·波特一拳以后，他在许多斯莱特林女孩中间变得小有名气。他坐在图书馆里写算术占卜作业的两个小时里，不下四个女生给了他暧昧的眼神或者笑容。这种事对他来说很新奇。他对这些突然意识到他的存在的女生没什么兴趣，但这种关注对他的自尊心却大有帮助——尤其是面对他 **真正** 喜欢的女孩的时候。他非常想要给他爸爸写信告诉他这个新进展，但他没办法迈过，他的父亲拒绝告诉他自己的感情进展这个坎。

“ **嘿** 。你还在听我讲话吗？”

斯科皮从他的胡思乱想中回过神来。“抱歉，你说什么了？”

罗斯皱眉。“没什么。”她对于图书馆角落那里的斯科皮小后援团不怎么开心。

斯科皮很疑惑。她今天看起来兴致不高。他是做错了什么吗？“呃……罗斯？”

“什么？”她转向他。

“你有烦心事。我做错什么了吗？”

她叹息。“我可能只是希望我的学习搭档能更专心一点。如果你比起和我学习更想和你的斯莱特林小团体一块儿的话，那你应该那样做。”

斯科皮睁大眼睛。“你在说什么呢？”

她看起来有点生气。“我都懂。你现在受欢迎了。你为什么还想要花时间和一个格兰芬多一起学习呢？”

老天爷啊，她是认真的吗？“罗斯，你是在说那群已经跟了我好几周的那群斯莱特林小婊砸吗？因为认真的，比起跟她们一起玩儿我更想和你一起学习。”

罗斯垂下头掩藏脸红的时候忍不住脸上的笑。“那行吧。”

斯科皮坏笑。“如果我没看错的话，你刚才吃醋了。”过去几个月以来他们的学习小聚会已经越来越暧昧了。他在她身边更自信了。几乎自信到邀请她下次和他一起去霍格莫德，但他想要确认他没有自作多情。

罗斯冷哼。“别说傻话了。”

“我不知道，韦斯莱。你看起来脸都绿了。并且，如果我没记错的话，这个颜色还挺适合你的。”

罗斯咬着嘴唇也没忍住脸上的笑。“你是在说，你 **希望** 我吃醋吗？”

斯科皮脸红了。 **说啊。就当是为了阿不思，为了西蒙，为了每一个在心仪女孩面前说不出话来的男孩子。** “也许吧。” **授予斯科皮** **·** **马尔福最高的荣耀！他是所有男性的上帝！**

罗斯微笑。“这是不是斯莱特林式的你喜欢我？”

斯科皮梗住了。 **他还能如何更明确一点？他都说了** **“** **也许吧** **”** **不是吗？** 他张口想要回答她的时候，一架纸飞机擦过他耳边落在他面前的桌子上。

**打开我** ——上面写着。

罗斯翻了个白眼。“认真的？我打赌这是你的后援团给你的。”

斯科皮对着她吃醋时的可爱表现轻笑起来，打开了纸飞机。但他的好心情在读到内容的那一瞬间烟消云散。

那是一张非常下流的画，上面的格兰杰教授正在和他爸爸做一些 **非常** 淘气的事。

斯科皮将纸在拳头里捏成一团，猛地回头去找罪魁祸首。他的视线落在对着他冷笑的詹姆·波特身上——那个混蛋还在和他小团体里的几个无脑成员击掌庆祝呢。

“下三滥的格兰芬多人渣，”斯科皮嘟哝。

“什么？”罗斯尖叫。

“ **不** ，罗斯不是说你！我是说詹姆·波特。”他眯起眼睛盯着信步离开图书馆的詹姆。“我马上回来。”

“斯科皮， **不要** ！你会惹上麻烦的。”

他已经站起身来向出口走去了。没多久他就赶上了那一队格兰芬多的脚步。这样做很不谨慎，但他太愤怒了根本没办法在乎这种事了。

“觉得你自己很幽默？”他把画朝詹姆扔过去。

“你不喜欢我的画吗，马尔福？我真受伤。”

詹姆的一个小喽啰靠了过来。“需要我们教教你艺术鉴赏吗？”

詹姆笑出声来。“回公共休息室去。我自己能搞定这个牙都没长全的小草蛇。”

斯科皮怒气冲冲。“你什么毛病？为什么 **总是** 那么混蛋？”

“可能因为我不信任你和你那类人，马尔福。我才不管别人怎么说，你爸那样的人根本不配和我们呼吸同样的空气。”

斯科皮危险地眯起眼睛。“我告诉过你不要议论我的家庭了。”

詹姆嘲讽。“我以为你对格兰杰教授有点什么呢。你爸这样背着你和她搞在一块儿，你甚至 **一点儿** 都不生气？”他冷笑。

斯科皮气红了脸。波特该死的会踩人痛点。斯科皮不确定他是怎么知道自己之前对格兰杰教授的暗恋的，但他敢打赌只要詹姆·波特知道了，整个学校应该都听说过此事了。

“你真该看看你自己，马尔福。可悲。你爸爸可能是个食死徒人渣，但至少他知道怎么得到他想要的东西。你呢？你甚至不敢和我表妹他妈的 **约会** ，尽管她 **那么明显地** 为了某种愚蠢的理由喜欢你。”

**他说什么？** 斯科皮可没想到这个。这不只是波特奚落他的问题。真正的问题所在是，斯科皮知道他说的对。 **日** 。他讨厌这样。他更愿意把詹姆·波特想成那种头脑简单四肢发达的白痴。

“怎么了马尔福？我说中了不是吗？”他大笑。“你还想再揍我一拳吗，甜心？来啊。这一次你可别想直接逃跑了。”他推了他一把。

“别他妈的 **碰** 我。”斯科皮推了回去。

“你能怎么办呢？还是你怂到只要我弟不在这儿支持你你就不敢打我？”

斯科皮知道他只是想要激自己打他，这样他之后就可以宣称他的行为只是自卫。他拒绝被他牵着鼻子走。他转身走回图书馆。

“嘿马尔福？”他转身的瞬间看到詹姆·波特的拳头正冲着他的眼睛打过来。

**梅林** 真疼，但比这更重要的是，他被激起来了。他朝那个年长一些的男孩冲过去，他俩都滚翻在地。

斯科皮不管不顾地朝着他挥舞拳头，有几下打中了。肾上腺素在他身体中肆虐，他只模糊地意识到詹姆也狠狠地给了他几下。

“ **这是** 在干什么？ **你们两个** 立刻给我从地上起来！”是格兰杰教授的声音。

詹姆抬起头来看着他的教母，换上了一种无辜的语气。“赫敏阿姨，感谢梅林您在这儿。这个斯莱特林想要——”

“你可 **别想** 我相信马尔福先生会挑起这事儿，詹姆·西里斯·波特。我可不像你妈妈那么天真。”她盯着这两个男孩。“我甚至都算不清楚格兰芬多和斯莱特林要因为你俩这事儿丢掉多少分。更别提我打算让费奇给你俩准备的、 **超乎想象** 的可怕禁闭了。现在，你俩都跟我来我办公室，我会写信给你们的父亲。”她盯着因为之前这两个男孩的打斗而掉在地上的纸。“这是什么？”

格兰杰教授打开那张纸看到画的时候斯科皮无助地呻吟。

她瞪大了眼睛涨红了脸颊。她清了清嗓子看向斯科皮的眼睛。“你画的吗？”

他摇头。“ **没有** ，教授。我 **发誓** 我没有。”

詹姆插话。“他当然在撒谎。他有病，赫敏阿姨。而且我跟他说他不应该这样的时候他还打我——”

“所以这是你画的了？”当然是他画的。这幅画非常粗野，迟些时候她 **当然** 愿意和德拉科试一试这个并且把他 **吓呆** 。“为什么？你为什么要画一副关于我和马尔福先生的父亲的，这样低俗的画？”

詹姆安静了。他盯着地面上的一点嗫嚅。“我只是在嘲笑他，赫敏阿姨。我对您没有任何的恶意。”

她转向斯科皮，后者还是不愿意和她对视。“你们两个都跟我来。”

他们走在她身后的时候，詹姆转过来讥笑斯科皮。他嘟着嘴模仿亲吻的样子。“别担心，马尔福。我确定爹地能想办法帮你把丢了的分挣回来的。”

斯科皮瞪着他。 **真他妈的棒。**

——————

赫敏办公室的门被猛地推开，跳进来一个大怒的德拉科·马尔福。“他在 **哪儿** ？”

斯科皮转过身来，看见他的父亲带着一种他从未见过的表情。他之前真的从没见过他的父亲直接对着他大发雷霆。这个可以加入他们之间的“第一次”清单了。

“所以你现在开始打架了？你 **怎么回事** ？ **你** 不是这样的！”

斯科皮不愿意看着他。“是啊。 **我开始** 打架了， **你也开始** 对我保守秘密了。”

德拉科扬起眉毛瞟了一眼赫敏。不到半秒钟，但这就足够了。

“我知道了，”斯科皮嘟哝。

房门又被打开了，哈利·波特穿着全套傲罗制服进来了。他在他长子面前看起来气焰不高。“你 **他妈的** 在想些什么？”他对着他的后脑勺来了一下。“你挑起的不是吗？”

詹姆瞠目结舌地看着他。“为什么所有人都觉得是 **我** 挑起的？他是个该死的 **斯莱特林** ！”

哈利翻着白眼又给了他后脑勺一下。

“ **嗷！** ”

“你不是个白痴，别再演我了。而且，如果再让我听说你还在霸凌斯科皮，我向梅林发誓我会 **解除你的继承权** 。”

“我 **没有** ——”

又是一下。

“ **嗷** ！”

“为什么你总觉得我是个白痴？你真的不应该这样。这会让你的生活容易点儿。”他转向赫敏。“是我儿子挑起的吗？”

她点点头。

哈利冷哼一声，对着他的后脑勺又来了一下。

“ **嗷** ，爸爸 **停下** ！”

“你先。 **不要再** 表现得好像你是被野狼养大的一样，这样 **我就不用** 尝试想要捶开你的 **傻脑袋** 看看还有没有救的。”

德拉科摇摇头。“波特，你不需要假装好像我的儿子是被迫参与的一样。他 **同样** 有责任。”

斯科皮翻白眼。“你这么说只是因为你在我这个年纪的时候，你才是那个提起别人过世父母然后挑起斗争的校霸。”

德拉科被镇住了。“斯科，我在你这个年纪的时候是个 **白痴** 。但你不一样。这不是 **你** 。”

“可能现在是了！我不知道。可能你只是觉得你了解我。显然这就是现在的状况。”他从赫敏桌上抓过那幅画塞到他父亲手里。“ **每个人** 都知道了，爸爸。我知道你觉得你很聪明，但就隐瞒你在和我教授上床这件事上，你做得 **一团糟** 。”

在场的三个成年人都尴尬地转开视线。哈利注意到了詹姆的坏笑，于是他抓住机会又给他后脑勺来了一下。

“ **嗷！** ”

“你画的吗？”

詹姆点点头。

哈利摇头。“我发誓，如果有那种军事魔法学校的话，詹姆，我立刻送你去。”

德拉科捏着画重重地叹了口气。“我从没对你说过谎，斯科。你问的时候，格兰杰教授和我刚刚开始约会，所以 **技术层面上来说** ——”

“少来！你那一套斯莱特林的狗屁对别人可能有用，但不是我！你 **撒谎** 了，爸爸。你应该告诉我的。”斯科皮冲出了房间。

哈利站在那儿，手里还攥着詹姆的衬衣。他眯着眼拽着他儿子向出口处后退。“我只是要去……”他的声音低了下去。“去那边教训我儿子。”他们俩消失了，留下德拉科和赫敏独处。

德拉科叹着气捏了捏鼻梁。“赫敏，我 **真的很抱歉** 你看见这个。”

全程一直很安静的赫敏重新找回了自己颤抖的声音。“你为什么没告诉他？”

他诧异地望着她。“我们谈过这个了。斯科皮还不能处理——”

“我真是 **受够了** 所有人都在低估这些孩子。他是我这辈子见过的最成熟的十三岁小孩，甚至比我当年都要成熟。他可以处理这个。你应该告诉他的。”

德拉科瞠目结舌。“你真的对此这么生气？”

“ **是的** ，我很生气因为你告诉你的儿子 **所有事** 但是对你有个女朋友这件事视而不见。而且显然他 **从始至终** 一直知情。”

德拉科嘲讽。“詹姆·波特就是个小混球。而且他毫无艺术细胞。这幅画半点没抓到我的风韵。”

赫敏尖刻地瞪了他一眼。“不要顾左右而言他。我对你很生气。”

他也来了火气。“ **为什么** ？”

“认真的吗，德拉科？我以为你前久就已经告诉他了——至少在我们正式确立关系之后。他对我奇怪已经有段时间了。我本以为这是因为他知道了。而且你猜怎么着？我是 **对的** ！我只是以为或许你觉得这段关系已经重要到需要对你的儿子提及了。”

“它 **当然** 很重要。”

“显然它没有那么重要。”

“赫敏，你怎么能这么说？我带你去了 **我家** 。除了阿斯托利亚我从未带过其他女巫回家。我对你 **当然** 是认真的。”

赫敏讥笑一声，朝门边走去。

“你要干嘛？我们还没说完呢。”

“没有吗？”

他跟着她走进了走廊。“赫敏 **别走** 。”

“让我一个人呆着，德拉科。”

“赫敏——”他碰到了她的肩膀。

“ **别。** 我们在一起将近两个月了。这就是所有人做选择的节骨眼了：只是玩一玩，还是真的想要有些实质性的发展？”

“我 **同意** ，赫敏。并且这是真的。我对你是 **认真的** 。”

她放缓了语气。“试着从我的角度看看。我知道斯科皮是你生命中最重要的部分。我不是个不讲理的泼妇，所以我觉得这很棒，当然。但两个月了，我男朋友生命中最重要的人都不知道我的存在。我应该怎么想？”

德拉科叹息。她是对的。他的确搞砸了。现在，不仅仅是他儿子生他的气，还有他——

“德拉科，”她看起来很痛苦。“我不确定你是不是认真考虑过…… **这个** 了。”

他的心停了一拍。“你要做什么？”

“我只是说，显然你不像你想象中那样准备好开始一段真正的感情了。”

德拉科瞠目结舌。“你真的在因为这件事和我分手吗？不。我不允许。”

她叹息。“如果我是，我不觉得你有发言权。”

“不，我 **当然** 有。而且我说我们绝对没结束。我在争取你，赫敏。”

“如果你想要争取我，又为什么要让我遮遮掩掩的？我曾经相信你会在合适的时机用合适的方式告诉他。但你就是 **没有** 。”

“为什么你这么在意？”

她叹息，想起了他的承诺。 **等我们到了那一步，我会比你还等不及告诉他。我保证。**

这就是原因。他对她并不认真。她曾向自己保证她不会做一个纠缠不休的女友，但她也觉得在开始关系两个月之后，斯科皮至少应该知道他们之间的情况。“你曾经告诉过我，等到我们对彼此认真了以后你就会告诉斯科皮。我以为——当斯科皮对我表现得很怪的时候——我以为这意味着你告诉他了。而且我猜我只是……我很失望。”

德拉科觉得自己现在无比理亏。他要怎样对她解释？“赫敏，我们的关系才刚刚开始。我不想要让事情在我们准备好之前就变得复杂。”

“所以你就像你 **保护** 你儿子那样保护我们的关系？你尝试在我们准备好之前保护我们？大新闻，德拉科——我该死的是个成年人。我不会一有点风吹草动就吓得逃跑因为我知道你和我在一起。我很在乎你。”

“我搞砸了，行吗？我知道这一点了。但我担心搞砸我们关系的事实不也向你证明了我也在意？我保证，这是被误导——”

“德拉科……我要在这里打断你了。就……我们这几天别见面了。想一想你到底想要什么吧。”

“我 **不需要** 这几天时间。我现在就知道我想要你。”

“德拉科。这几天不要见面了。我已经很仁慈了。”她转身向她的寝室走去。

她的傲罗直觉让她在意识到德拉科跟着她的那个瞬间转头咆哮。“这几天。不要。见面了。德拉科。”

他被一个人留在了走廊中间。幸运的是这里也没有学生。只有庞弗雷夫人路过，她在去魔药用品柜取缬草根的路上。

“ **日！** ”德拉科人生第一次朝着一面墙挥拳头。

“ **日！** ”他哭叫，抱着他因为骨折而一阵剧痛的拳头。

庞弗雷夫人翻了个白眼。“我受够了。我要退休了。”


	23. 很多谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科皮和赫敏进行了一场交心的谈话。布雷斯·扎比尼给赫敏提供了一些看待问题的角度。哈利和德拉科聊了聊。

斯科皮可以从吵架那天格兰杰教授的脸上看出来，她对于“他爸爸没有告诉他他们的关系”这件事和他一样不满。他为她感到难过。这不是她的错。

他希望他们没有因此分手。尽管他还是对他很不爽，但他还是希望他爸爸能开心。他在黑魔法防御术课上一直想着这件事，努力在格兰杰教授脸上寻找有没有心碎的迹象。她看起来有点累，而且也不像平时那么好说话。她看起来还有一点难过。

课后斯科皮走到了格兰杰教授的书桌前。她朝他露出一个温暖的笑容的时候，眼中闪过了一丝犹豫。

“马尔福先生。你需要什么帮助吗？”

“呃……”他响亮地吞了口唾沫。“我只是想让您知道……我并不是为了我爸和您约会而生气。我只是气他没有告诉我。”

她悲伤地微笑。“我也是。”

斯科皮点点头。“您没有为了这件事和他分手吧？”

她睁大眼睛摇摇头。“没有。我们只是……退一步，给对方一些空间。”

“好吧。”他咬住嘴唇，小心地考虑应该如何选择下一个问题。他如果问错了的话会显得非常不得体。“我可以问您一点私事吗，格兰杰教授？”

她温暖地笑起来。“就现在的情况考虑，我也没什么拒绝的理由。”

“您爱我父亲吗？”

她尝试掩饰脸上的惊讶但是失败了。“唔……我们还没说过这个。”

“但……您怎么想呢？”她咬唇的时候他注意到了她眼中的犹豫，并且意识到他的问题给了她多大的压力。“我很抱歉，我知道这样问很莽撞，尤其是您还没对他说过这样的话。但我只是……我想您应该知道，如果不是我的父亲如此渴望和您在一起的话，他想要瞒着我轻而易举——我的意思是，尽管他觉得这会令我困扰，他还是想要和您约会。而且我也……我不太记得我的母亲……”他的声音低了下去。“所以我也从没见过他那样。所以我猜，我想问的是……我需要为了他担心吗？因为如果您不爱他的话，这可能会伤了他的心并且……我只是不想看见这样的事情发生。”

赫敏的眼眶被快要掉下来的眼泪烧痛了。这是对她非常大的支持与认可。“马尔——这……斯科皮。我能这样叫你吗？”

他点头。“就现在的情况考虑，我也没什么拒绝的理由。”

她轻笑。“斯科皮，我还在尝试搞清楚我对你爸爸的感觉，就像他也在理清对我的感觉一样。但我向你保证，我也绝对不想要伤害他。他……”她停顿了一下。“他对我来说很重要。这回答了你的问题了吗？”

斯科皮点点头。“是的。谢谢您。”他转身准备离开教室，但是停在了门口。“还有，格兰杰教授？”

“怎么啦，斯科皮？”

“别对我爸爸太严厉。我是说我知道我现在和他关系也没有特别好，但是……还是……或许试着听他把话讲完。”

她点头。“我会考虑这个的。”

——————

在她和斯科皮的谈话之后，赫敏觉得自己需要离开城堡去外面呼吸一下新鲜空气。所以她就像其他所有满脑子愁绪想要放空的成年人一样——她选择用酒精来疗伤，结果让坏情绪更糟。赫敏喝着她的黄油啤酒叹息。

过去几天德拉科没完没了的，送花和巧克力，还有一大堆其他的道歉礼物。这很甜蜜，但这不是她想要的。这些礼物只能证明他在这段关系中很开心并且想要继续。但它们没有没有向她展示她想要的心意——他有对她做出承诺的意愿。她希望斯科皮关于“他父亲对她感情”的理解是对的，但她希望听到德拉科亲口说出来。

她对着瓶子呻吟。“恶，真恶心。我听起来真像个小女生。”

“唔除非我哥们德拉科私下里弯了，不然我很确定你就是，格兰杰。”布雷斯·扎比尼拖长的腔调宣告了他的到来。

“扎比尼？你在这儿干嘛？”

“我本是去城堡找你的，但一只家养小精灵告诉我你跑到村庄里来喝酒了。”

“呵。真高兴看到霍格沃茨的安保系统比一张纸还要薄。”她喝着黄油啤酒尖刻地批评。

“你不想知道我为什么来见你吗？”

“我猜是和某个我正在约会的、长不大的金发男人有关。”

“你的智商真是令人敬畏。”他在她身边的吧椅上坐下。

“我没说你可以坐下。”

“你知道这种时候我就很质疑德拉科的品味了。你的独裁统治范围可不包括这张椅子。”

她翻了个白眼。“你想怎样，扎比尼？”

“和德拉科聊聊。”

她喝了一大口酒。“为什么？”

“格兰杰，我不管你觉得你在和他玩什么游戏，但你需要马上停下来。”

她对着他眯起眼睛。“游戏？什么事情让你觉得 **我在和他** 玩游戏？我才不是那个愚弄了他几个月都不愿意公开关系的人。”

布雷斯翻了个白眼。“这件事已经够乱了。你说的好像他把你藏在阁楼里一样。他所做的不过是没有告诉他的儿子，这可算不上犯罪。”

赫敏继续眯着眼睛。“这可是 **原则** ——”

“——在你就什么原则问题发表一番激烈的批评，或者一大堆其他天真的格兰芬多傻话之前，我必须说我并不 **完全** 认为他做对了。我很久之前就告诉过他他需要告诉他儿子你的事。在这个前提条件下，我担心你根本不会听他把话说完。”

赫敏无视了这句好听话。“他派你过来调停的吗？”

“德拉科不知道我在这儿，并且如果你能够对他保守秘密的话，我非常感激。我在这儿是因为他是我最好的朋友像只无头苍蝇一样生闷气。”

“那也许他之前就应该想到——”

“——格兰杰，我很尊重你……所以请你闭上你那张女歌唱家似的嘴巴，听我说完。”

赫敏并不习惯被人用这样的态度说话。 **女歌唱家** ？她可不是个女歌唱家。他怎么 **敢** ？他难道不知道她 **是谁** 吗？

“你看，格兰杰……德拉科对你 **很疯狂** 。”

“这我知道。我对他也很疯狂。这不是问题所在。”

“问题所在是你担心，他对现在这种悬而不决的状态很满意，而永远不会真的对你做出什么承诺。”

赫敏惊讶地扬起她的眉毛。谁能想到布雷斯·扎比尼还有点情商？“没错，基本就是这样。”

“你还记得他十九岁的时候就和阿斯托利亚结婚了吗？他并不害怕承诺。”

“那不一样。”

“我同意。现在他更成熟，更聪明，甚至更热情了。格兰杰我的天，你应该听听他是怎么说你的。相信我，那伙计爱上你了。”

赫敏脸红了，克制住自己不要追问德拉科 **到底说了什么** 。“好吧这是我第一次听到这种话。”

“可能他该死的 **害怕** 你。 **并且** 谨小慎微。他可能看起来应有尽有，但他几乎失去了所有他在意的人。除了斯科皮。所以他可能对那孩子有一点过度保护。德拉科只要爱上什么人了，那个人就会变成他的 **全世界** 。永远不会有人像德拉科·马尔福那样爱你。”

布雷斯说这一大段话的时候赫敏一言不发，瞠目结舌。

布雷斯继续。“他给了你伤害他的权利，而且你该死地正在使用它。所以要不就直接把他从他的悲惨中拯救出来，要不就去和他谈谈。但不要再演那种自怨自艾的女朋友了，因为我们都知道你不是这种类型的。”

赫敏忍不住爬上她脸庞的微笑。“谢了，扎比尼。”

“为了什么？”

“为了你这么在乎他，背着他来找我谈话。”

布雷斯翻白眼。“可能我真的受够了看着他变成那种郁郁寡欢哭哭唧唧的小男孩了。你毁了一个好男人，格兰杰。”

“我还没毁了他。”

“对，那，试着尽量不要，好吗？”

赫敏轻笑。“我不相信你 **真的是** 这么好的一个人，布雷斯·扎比尼。”

布雷斯对着她礼貌地点点头。“谢谢。还有，不要觉得我在危言耸听：如果今天的事你敢告诉任何人，我会派 **训练有素的杀手** 上门，在你还来不及喊救兵的瞬间就把你做掉。”

——————

这几天不要见面了，德拉科，她说。那个 **令人恼火** 的女人。

德拉科很暴躁。他完全 **不需要** 更多的空间。空间的重要性被高估了。他这一辈子什么都没有只有空间。看在梅林的份上，就看看他该死的 **房子** 吧。

他想要她。而且她完全没有回复他的任何留言或者礼物。可能他应该再送一个。

他听见起居室里壁炉的轻响，立刻从椅子上弹起来去查看情况。他惊讶地发现哈利·波特站在他的壁炉前。

“换衣服，小婊砸。我们去逛街。（注1）”

“什么？”

哈利耸肩。“我一直都很想试试这么说。顺便一提，不要告诉赫敏我喜欢那部电影。”

“什么电影？”

“没什么。我来接你去喝酒，因为我听说你现在一个人呆着很危险。”

德拉科嘲讽。“不怎么。我只是想她。”

“好极了。那么我们走吧。”

“你为什么会觉得我今晚有空，或者我就 **想要** 和你出去呢？”

哈利翻白眼。“我打赌我现在冲进你书房的话，我会在桌上发现给赫敏的写了一半的信，里面那种毫无男子气概的绝望肯定都快浸湿信纸了。”

德拉科对着哈利眯起眼睛，尝试开口了好几次，最后才说。“行吧，我们走吧。”

——————

这两个前死敌坐在破釜酒吧，每人面前放着一杯纯的双倍火焰威士忌。

德拉科叹息。“所以我能对她说什么——”

“——不。全错了。在这儿我们不聊赫敏。”哈利大喝了一口酒。

德拉科好奇地看了他一眼。“你是她最好的朋友。你至少可以给我 **一点点** 建议吧。”

“嗯……但这就意味着插手你们的事了不是吗？我自三把扫帚那天晚上过后就向自己保证，只要你俩不停止眼神挑逗，我就绝不干涉你们的事。”

“那么如果你不插手的话，这算什么？你为什么要把我从舒适的家里拽来这儿喝垃圾火焰威士忌——如果不是为了聊赫敏的事的话？”

哈利闭上眼金揉了揉额头。“马尔福……听着，我只会说一次。”他深吸一口气。“有一个微弱的可能性，我 **大概** 不觉得你是世界上最糟糕的人了。”

德拉科扬起眉毛。“哇……波特。这真是……”德拉科被触动了。“我不知道该说什么了。”

“就闭嘴喝酒吧。不用装腔作势的。”哈利翻了个白眼，又喝了一口火焰威士忌。

德拉科点点头。“所以这是你……什么？可怜我？”

哈利耸肩。“可能我只是不能忍受你像一堆毫无意义的人体组织一样、孤独地在你那幢又大又俗气的房子里到处乱飘吧。”

“我 **真的** ——”

“不不不，那不是问题所在。”

德拉科张口准备还击，但意识到这没什么意思。他过去几天里已经够惨了。现在他没必要再和一个受过刑侦测谎训练的人撒谎了。“谢谢你，我猜，”德拉科说。

哈利点点头。“不用谢，我猜。”

这两个男人安静地坐了一段时间，又点了一轮酒。德拉科阴郁地喝了一口火焰威士忌。他盯着玻璃瓶叹气。

“哦天啊，你真是我 **最糟糕的** 酒伴了。不要对着你的酒犯委屈了。”

“你知道吗，我开始看出来你那个叛逆的儿子是从哪儿学到那些的了。”德拉科反击。

哈利嘲讽。“ **嘿，** 看看现在。 **我** 可以这么说。但是 **你** 不行。詹姆是我儿子，而且他——”

“——是个混蛋，波特。你的儿子是个混蛋。”

哈利叹气。“哎，我又在骗谁呢？他是个恶霸。金妮和我在想着把他送到他堂兄达利那里过夏天。让他在厨房里打打下手。说不定就会……激起他一些良知的火花呢？”哈利抿了一口酒。“而且嘿，这值得道歉……我很抱歉詹姆向斯科皮挑起的一整件事。我真为他丢人。”

德拉科摆摆手表示不必在意。“不用道歉，波特。斯科皮比我想象中要坚强。”

哈利轻笑。“是啊他可真是把詹姆胖揍了一顿。并且……我必须说……他 **真的是** 自找的。”

德拉科扬起一个灿烂的笑容。“我本希望他完全不打架的，但是……”他窃笑。“你知道……赫敏在她的黑魔法防御术课上教了他们防御性战斗。我还为了这个取笑过她。”他投入地摇摇头。“ **不是在教他们近身肉搏** ，去她的。”他把接下来的内容都淹没在了酒里。

哈利疑惑地扬起眉毛。“你怎么做到的？”

德拉科眯起眼睛。“什么？喝这种泔水？简单。憋住呼吸，啥也别想，一口闷。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“不是火焰威士忌，你这个迟钝的白痴。你和斯科皮那么亲密。你们看起来完全 **理解** 对方。怎么做到的？”

“我不确定我现在是回答这个问题的最佳人选。我儿子还不愿意和我说话呢。”他向酒保示意再来一轮。

哈利冷哼。“是啊，为此我可一点都不同情你。你儿子不和你说话是因为他 **崇拜** 你并且把你当作他 **最好的朋友** 。结果你找了女朋友没告诉他，伤害了他的感情。是啊，马尔福。和你的儿子有这种关系听上去真是 **糟透了** 。”

德拉科叹气。“我的确把事情搞砸了。和斯科皮，和赫敏——我真的不想伤害他们当中的任何一个。我只是想等到……”他摇摇头。

“等到……事情认真下来。而且你觉得还不到那一步。这不是犯罪，马尔福。”

德拉科摇摇头。“但你看，波特，这就是问题所在。我对她 **是** 认真的。 **非常他妈的** 认真。”

哈利在他的座位上不适地调整了一下姿势。“这听起来 **像是** 我们要进入 **谈论赫敏** 的危险领域了。”

德拉科点头。“是的，我猜是的。”

“换一个更安全的话题，我知道 **随时随地** 都有人这样跟你说，但你真该为了斯科皮而骄傲。他是个很出色的孩子。金妮和我很愿意邀请他过来玩儿。”

德拉科点点头。“谢了，波特。对阿不思也是一样的，他是个搞笑的小伙计不是吗？”

哈利轻笑。“我和金妮生他们之前可没想过他们会是今天这样。我想我只是希望我是个……我不知道……对他们而言更好的父亲吧。包括对詹姆。”他叹气。“有时候我真是不理解我的儿子们。”

德拉科耸肩。“唔，我只见过詹姆一次，所以我可能也没什么立场评论他的性格。但我可以告诉你——阿不思，他这辈子是会 **有所作为** 的。他很 **了解** 自己是谁。天啊为了能在十三岁的时候有这个觉悟，我愿意放弃一切。”

哈利大笑。“梅林，你是对的。我十三岁的儿子比我都有智慧。”

“队友啊。斯科皮可比我聪明多了。”

“是啊，那个孩子 **完全不像你** ，马尔福。”

德拉科大笑。“这可不全对。我们还是很像的。只是不在那些你能直观看到的方面。但只要你多留心，你真的能注意到我们的相似之处。”

哈利从牙齿间吸了口气。“这听起来会很糟，所以请你不要对我有看法。是这样的……我在尝试搞 **像兄弟一样的父亲** 那种感觉。”他重重地吐了一口气。“有时候我希望詹姆和阿不思都变得更像我一些。或者只是……联系更紧密些，这样我就能理解他们。尤其是阿不思。我觉得他真的很……孤单。”

德拉科摇摇头。“没那么糟。你想要和你的儿子们建立联系。这没什么不对。但你得让他们做 **他们自己** 。”他微微拉下脸来。“唔……至少阿不思。他很酷。詹姆……我说也许希望他能像我一样遇到一个好女孩然后性格一百八十度大转弯——”

“——祝那个女孩 **好运** ——”

“——但他们只是需要知道你接受他们。 **我** 在那个年纪的时候也像那样。我会为了博得父亲的注意不顾一切。”

哈利大笑。“是啊，比如在你胳膊上搞个瘆人的食死徒纹身然后卑鄙地想要暗杀一个年迈的老人。”

德拉科眯起眼睛。“真直白。”

哈利正了正神色。“是的，抱歉。”

“ **重点是** ，你可以和他们建立联系，但是必须得是 **直接和他们** ，而不是其他一些更委婉的形式。”

哈利叹气。“今年生日我给阿不思买了把火弩箭3000。”

德拉科睁大眼睛。“所以今年的最佳父亲奖应该颁给……？”

“他痛恨魁地奇。”

德拉科讥笑。“那又怎样。”

“还有飞行。”

“天啊真糟糕，波特。你在一把专业竞速扫帚上花了多少钱？就为了一个甚至不爱飞行的十三岁小子？”

“威威·阔少爷（注2） **如是说** 。”

“那是谁？”

“别管这个了。我的重点是，我想让我的儿子变成别家的小孩。我真是个糟糕的父亲。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“如果你指望我轻拍着你的背告诉你，你是个出色的家长，那你真是找错人了。你老婆不管这类事吗？”

哈利轻笑。“你知道有时候我忘了你是个鳏夫。”

德拉科叹息，眼睛凝视着远方。“有时候……”他重重叹了口气。“有时候我也忘了。这……这对她该死的不公平。”

“对赫敏？”

“对阿斯托利亚。”

“哦，所以你很担心……什么？和赫敏在一起对你关于你妻子的回忆不公平？”

德拉科摇摇头。“不是。阿斯托利亚不会希望我孤独终老的。这只是……赫敏让我那么开心，并且有的时候……就那种……突然的一瞬间我……我甚至记不得她还没出现在我生命中的时光了。”

哈利愣了一秒，双眼因为不敢置信而睁大。“哦该死的。你 **爱** 她不是吗？”

德拉科若有所思地晃着他的火焰威士忌。“……我想是的。”

“这 **他妈的** 什么鬼，马尔福？你为什么没告诉她这个？你知道如果你这样做了，你和她之间的问题就解决了，对吗？”

“我不想把她吓跑，波特。我告诉我自己我不能兴冲冲的一头热。我是说，我十九岁就结婚了。谁会这样做？”

哈利摇着头不敢相信地开始数手指。“罗恩。苏珊。 **我十八岁** 就结婚了。金妮当时才十七岁，因为我这个老色鬼在她毕业前就让她怀孕了——”

“——我听懂了波特。我们当年都是群饥渴的小孩。但当时情况不同。战争刚刚结束。我们都很开心我们 **还活着** 。但赫敏不是那样的。她热烈而独立。她才不会想要被一个娘娘腔男朋友逼着做她还没有准备好的事。”

“是的因为赫敏 **爱死了** 别人为她决定她什么时候想要什么时候不想要。”

德拉科叹气。“你是对的，波特。我应该拿出点男子气概来。”

哈利暴躁地揉了把脸。“我 **发过誓** 我不掺合的。就在我以为我安全了以后，他们又把我拽回去了。（注3）”

“ **他们** 是谁？”

哈利翻了个白眼。“行吧听好了罗密欧，如果你确定要和我最好的朋友一直在一起的话，那我们认真地需要恶补一下你的电影知识了，这样你才能够跟上我们的思路。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“很合理。”他喝了口他的火焰威士忌，为了这个味道皱起了脸。“并且如果我也得被跟 **你** 拴在一起的话，波特，那你得学会喝酒，这个真的 **太他妈的难喝** 了。”

“你就别抱怨一口干了吧，你这个较真的混蛋。便宜酒是解决感情问题唯一的方式。”

德拉科冷哼。“我为什么不能爱上一个屁股上没拴着这么多白痴的女人呢？”他叹了口气，傻笑起来。“她是值得的，总归。”

哈利对着这个痴傻的巫师目瞪口呆。“哦天啊，我他妈的得辞职了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 出自电影Mean Girls.
> 
> 注2: 出自同名电影Richie Rich.
> 
> 注3: 出自电影教父3。


	24. 搞定了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思搞定了。斯科皮搞定了。罗斯搞定了。赫敏搞定了。德拉科搞定了。

“真他妈冷。”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。阿不思从来受不了一丝一毫的生理不适。诚实来说，很多人都觉得 **他** 被惯坏了。“那就回城堡，和那些一二年级一起乘马车。”

今天是学期的最后一天，所有三年级生都在霍格莫德等着霍格沃茨特快的到来。有一些钻进商店抓住圣诞采买的最后时机。有些缩在帕迪芙夫人茶店里，和另一半享受假期前最后的舒适时光。有些挤在猪头酒吧里，在接下来几周的家庭时光前大喝一场。

“我们要去三把扫帚吗？”阿不思问。

“唔，我不知道。我已经有点厌烦那里了。并且我认为我们至少应该试着光顾一下别的——”

“斯科皮！”

他转头看见一个红发的人影朝他跑来。他的脸变成了粉色。

“我们正要去三把扫帚呢，”罗斯指了指她的朋友——一个斯科皮从未费心记住名字的、暗金色头发的格兰芬多女孩。“你俩想一起来吗？”

斯科皮的心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动。“ **真巧** 。我正和阿不思说着我有多想去那儿呢。”

罗斯面露喜色。“这是我在霍格莫德最喜欢的地方。”

“我也是。我 **爱** 三把扫帚。阿不思，告诉她我有多 **爱** 三把扫帚。”

阿不思翻了个白眼，垂着头研究自己的指甲。“他爱三把扫帚，”他的声音单调低沉、兴致缺缺。

罗斯露出一个灿烂的微笑。“好极了。那么……我们走吧？”

斯科皮对罗斯的背影微笑的时候，他感到后脑勺被人狠狠拍了一下。“ **嗷！** 这 **该死的** 是为了什么？”

“听好了，我从来没同意过当你的泡妞小跟班——”

“——我 **知道** ——”

“——但当然我还是会做的。因为我和西蒙打了个赌，关于你和罗斯谁会先开口这个事儿——”

“——你是我的真朋友。你 **真的** 是——”

“——而且你要是觉得你能一直拖延下去，你就是疯了。我的加隆或许与 **她** 同在——”

“—— **诶** ，兄弟。 **认真的吗** ？——”

“—— **但** 如果我得干坐着看你俩对对方脸红一个小时毫无作为的话， **神啊** 救救我吧我会把酒吧地板吐得罗斯莫塔夫人都不认得。”

斯科皮徉怒。“你说完了吗？”

“差不多吧。”

“我欠你个人情。”

阿不思跟着斯科皮走进酒吧的时候嘲讽。“到现在我都数不清你欠我多少人情了。”

酒吧里很温暖，挤满了学生。斯科皮和阿不思走向了罗斯和……斯科皮想要说 **盖玛（？）** ……的那桌。

罗斯朝他露出一个微笑。“我已经点了喝的了。你们都认识珍妮，对吗？”

**很接近了。**

“我们当然记得她，不是吗阿不思？”他转向他闷闷不乐的朋友，后者坐进了他身旁的椅子里，无视了他的问题。

阿不思随意地靠在椅背上，从身后拿了本书。珍妮对着写着《你不孤单：有大鸡鸡该怎么活》的封面翻了个白眼。

斯科皮捅了捅他的朋友。“阿尔，你真的觉得 **现在** 适合读书？”

阿不思舔了下指头翻页。“当然。”他咳了一声，把脑袋偏朝了左边。斯科皮顺着他的姿势发现在站在吧台边眯着眼睛打量他们四个人的莫妮卡。她努力掩饰看到阿不思之后的笑容。

“你应该去和她说话。”

阿不思的注意力完全没有从书上移开。“不。”他又翻了一页。“你不是要我在这陪着你吗？”

斯科皮红了脸瞄了一眼罗斯，她正在疑惑地观察着两个男孩。他压低了声音耳语。“如果我想要出击，这也是我自己的事，不应该干预你去和 **你** 喜欢的女孩聊天。”

阿不思叹了口气合上书。“行呗。”他朝着莫妮卡踱过去，她在他欣赏她的系带皮靴和黑色甲油的时候笑了。像许多斯莱特林女孩一样，她试着露出一个有点朋克风的表情。 **但** 和许多斯莱特林女孩不同的是，她真的做到了。她微喇的裙子和大大的绿眼睛让他想起了一副朋克仙子半倚在一朵巨大蘑菇上的画像。

“嘿，”他说。

“嘿。”

他俩安静了一会儿。阿不思指向她的脚。“我喜欢你的靴子。”

“谢谢。”

另一段不尴尬的沉默。这就是阿不思喜欢莫妮卡的原因——她从来不会一副“他让她不舒服了”的表情。当然她可能表现得不 **喜欢** 他，但比起和其他那些看他想看定时炸弹一样的人来说，他更愿意和她待在一起。

“你在读的那本书看起来很搞笑。”

他耸肩。“我不知道你在说什么。这是一本为那些默默受苦的男性准备的、严肃的自救手册。”

莫妮卡坏笑。“你是我见过最怪的人了。”

他点点头。“很多人都这么说。”

她翻了个白眼。“你过来和我说话是因为你喜欢我，对吗？”

阿不思睁大了眼睛。这话倒是挺新鲜的。这种…… **奇怪的** 感觉是什么？ **嗯** ……很有趣。这是…… **可能** 是……社交中的紧张不适？ **有意思** 。所以 **这** 就是大部分人和他说话时的感觉？

这也没 **那么** 糟。那些人可真够窝囊的。

他勾起嘴唇。“唔，这场对话可跟我洗澡的时候排练的走向不一样啊。”

——————

罗斯和斯科皮隔着桌子对对方害羞地微笑，他们都紧紧攥着黄油啤酒杯想要掩饰自己潮红的脸颊。珍妮翻了个白眼，开始四处张望有没有她认识的人。

“所以，”罗斯说。“我们有段时间没有一起学习了。”

斯科皮咬着嘴唇。“是的，对此我很抱歉。过去几周我每天都有禁闭。”

“哦，对。因为打架。”

“是的。”

他们尴尬地安静了一会儿。两人都为了缓解这种紧张快速喝了一口饮料。

“你知道，”罗斯说，擦掉嘴上的泡沫（这个动作没有逃过斯科皮的眼睛），“那天我 **的确** 告诉过你不要追出去。”

“我知道，”他大笑着说，“你是对的，和平时一样。”

她露出一个灿烂的笑。“你应该记住这一点。”

“哦，我会的，”他坏笑着说。

珍妮响亮地冷哼了一声，起身走向了一桌赫奇帕奇。尽管她算不上和他们有多熟，但他们至少没有一直在打情骂俏。

“你圣诞节要回庄园吗？”罗斯问。

“嗯，”斯科皮内疚地望着他的酒杯，“不。事实上我要去波特家。”

罗斯眯起眼睛。“你的确知道詹姆也住在那儿，对吗？”

斯科皮翻了个白眼。“是的，我知道。但他基本都呆在他的房间里。而且他不会在他父母面前搞小动作的。”

罗斯点点头。“你爸爸对此没意见？你不和他一起过圣诞节？”

斯科皮叹息。如果要他说实话的话，他 **痛恨** 这种把他爸爸圣诞节一个人丢着的状况。这是最糟糕的选择。但今年他们之间有一点紧张，他只是还没有准备好面对他们的问题。他们过去这段时间以来的“竞争对手关系”让他们看到了彼此的另一面——尽管斯科皮明白那不是真正的他们——并且改变了他们的关系。无论怎样，他的爸爸都从 **无论如何** 永远不对他说谎或隐瞒，到了背着他偷偷把他的前任暗恋对象变成了自己的女朋友。除开这些，把自己的爸爸抛下一个人孤零零地过圣诞都让斯科皮内心苦涩。

“你还好吗？”罗斯问。“你看起来面色发白。我是说……比平时还要白。”

斯科皮试着对她的打趣笑了一下。“没事，我很好。呃……你介意我失陪一会儿吗？”他站起身快步朝着洗手间的方向走去。他可能要吐了。他拧开门把手然后…… **卧槽！认真吗？！？！**

他在门的另一边看见的景象让他完全没有了刚才的黄油啤酒带来的呕吐欲望。

“ **阿不思** ？你俩 **他妈的** 在这里干嘛？”

阿不思和莫妮卡紧紧缠着对方，他们刚被斯科皮打断了热吻，嘴唇还贴在一起。两个人都不怎么介意被发现了。

阿不思转向莫妮卡。“我马上回来。”

她点点头，对着镜子整理自己的头发。

阿不思领着斯科皮走出洗手间。“怎么了？”

斯科皮目瞪口呆地盯着自己的朋友。“什——？那 **是** 什么？……这是 **怎么** 回事？”

阿不思耸肩。“我也不是很清楚。我称赞了她的靴子，因为它们很棒。然后她称赞了我的文学素养，因为它同样很棒。然后……”他抿起嘴唇沉思。“然后我们聊了一会儿天。进展挺顺利的。至少她没有很紧张焦虑想要逃跑或者什么的。所以我就问她想不想亲热一下。然后她说好。所以我们就亲热了一下，在 **你** 冲进来打断我们之前，一切都很好。”他责备地瞪了他的朋友一眼。

斯科皮继续目瞪口呆。“就这样？你就直接 **问** 她愿不愿意跟你热吻？”

“唔，我或许没有你那种贵族做派，兄弟。但我也没有蠢到在吻一个女孩之前没有征得她的同意。”

斯科皮大张着嘴。“ **怎么** 问的？你 **怎么** 征得她的同意的？”

阿不思耸肩。“用英语，当然。除非她说克林贡语，或者匈牙利语——我这个夏天学了一点点——”

“—— **不** 。不，不，这 **不是** 我的问题。我是问你是 **怎么** 问她的？你是不是就直接， **嘿，莫妮卡，想要热吻吗？** 然后她就 **答应** 了？”

阿不思点点头。“我是说，我问得更漂亮一些，但是的，基本就是这样。我只是想着她今天挺好看的，我就告诉她了。她看起来挺开心的，然后我就想， **嘿，或许她比我想象中喜欢我。** 然后我就问了。就成了。”

斯科皮感觉他的胃被揍了一拳。阿不思在这儿，和一个 **一小时前** 还“挺恨他”的女孩热吻，而他斯科皮居然不敢告诉那个他一起学习加暧昧了两个月的女孩子他喜欢她。这简直不可思议。“我需要坐一会儿缓缓。”斯科皮说着，向洗手间走去。

“ **不** 。想都别想。”阿不思一手环住他的肩膀带着他往反方向走去。“你要回外面去告诉罗斯你喜欢她，这样我就能回 **这里边儿** 去和莫妮卡继续做之前没做完的事。”他拍了拍他的背。“我相信你，兄弟。”他转身回到了卫生间。

“不，阿尔，等等！”斯科皮一把拽住了阿不思的胳膊把他转过来。“我不能这么做。我知道我喜欢她她也喜欢我，所以我应该这样做，但是我就是该死的说不出口。”

“你在说什么呢？你露骨地向格兰杰教授求过爱呢。你当然可以告诉一个十三岁的女孩你喜欢她。”

“是的，并且那次 **可真算是绝了** ，不是吗？原谅我之前的经历对自信心的损伤吧。”

阿不思叹息。“斯科。你是我整个世界上最好的朋友。我像爱亲兄弟一样爱你。但我向该死的梅林发誓，如果你不出去向我讨人厌的亲戚表达你不朽的爱意的话，那么我 **他妈的** 就要揉乱你的头发了。”他对着斯科皮眯起眼睛，后者正下意识地举起一只手保护他那今早折腾了非常长时间的发型。“我会把它 **弄乱到** 你需要重新洗头的地步。”斯科皮吓得倒抽一口气。“没错，”阿不思继续说。“你就得像个 **野蛮人** 一样一天洗 **两次** 头了。这样你头发的手感可就 **毁了** ，至少得过上好几天你才能让事情恢复原状。”

“行吧行吧行吧！”斯科皮举起双手投降。“我去就是了。”

“好样的，”阿不思拍拍他的背回到了卫生间。

斯科皮狠狠咽了一口唾沫。阿不思 **一定是在** 开玩笑。这根本不可能。人们都是怎么做的？现在他想要和爸爸交谈的欲望超过了一切。他一定知道该怎么处理这种情况。就 **看看他的** 女朋友是何方神圣吧。他吐了口气。“我能做到。我是个马尔福。马尔福们都风流倜傥。”

他踱步回到她身边，脸上带着自己都察觉不到的自信坏笑。等到她抬起头用那双蓝色大眼睛盯着他的时候，他的笑融化了。

**没错，他做不到。**

“你确定你还好吗？你看起来不舒服。”

斯科皮嘲弄。“我好得很。你确定 **你** 还好吗？”

罗斯看着他。“是因为我问了你爸爸的事吗？我听说他和赫敏阿姨的事了。”她叹息。“你……你不会还喜欢她吧？因为你知道那是——”

“罗斯，你愿意做我的女朋友吗？”

她眼睛瞪得浑圆。“什么？”

“什么？”他不敢 **相信** 他刚说了什么。

“你……你想要我做你的女朋友？”

他们都感觉自己烧了起来，几乎可以取代整个酒吧里的暖气。

斯科皮眼睛一眨不眨地盯着桌子。“嗯……是的？”他叹息，闭上了眼睛。 **好样的，卡萨诺瓦** （注1） **。你刚是失了智吗？**

他犹豫地抬头看向她，她唇角拉起的甜蜜笑容让他呼吸急促。

**糟糕。**

“我不喜欢格兰杰教授，罗斯。我喜欢你。已经有一段时间了。”

她的笑容明亮动人。“我也喜欢你。”

**得分！！！**

“哦。好的。好极了。”他傻笑起来。“所以……你想不想做——”

“当然。”

他眨眨眼。一次，两次，三次——对着他的新女朋友。然后他望向了洗手间的方向，阿不思和莫妮卡，毫无疑问地，还在里面忘情拥吻。他将视线转回羞涩朝他微笑着的罗斯。“我真不敢相信这居然成了，”他喃喃。

罗斯轻笑着从椅子上起身。

**她要去哪儿？别走！**

她走向了桌子他坐的那一侧，在他身边坐下。“嗨。”

“嗨，”他愣愣地回答，声音低哑。

她倾身靠近他，他立刻闭上了眼睛。她头发的肉桂香气包围了他的所有感官，就好像给他下了药一样。他们嘴唇碰到的时候，他用手狠狠拧了大腿一把，只是为了确认自己不是在做梦。

他在吻 **罗斯** **·** **韦斯莱** ，并且她也在回吻他！

他的整个世界里都只剩下肉桂，柔软的嘴唇，还有她刚喝的黄油啤酒的甜蜜味道。他从未吻过任何人，并且他希望他正在做的是正确的，因为他都记不起上一次感觉这么好是什么时候的事了。当他感觉到她在轻咬他的下唇的时候，他在嗓子里低声呻吟。他根本不在意他们正在三把扫帚的正中间坐着，几乎所有学生都在看着他们。

他们分开的时候他晕头转向，就像结束了一个长长的午觉，在一个陌生的地方突然醒来一样。他盯着她傻笑。“这个……很棒，”他害羞地说。

她点点头。“ **很** 棒。”

他缓慢地眨眼，仍然感觉有点醉意。“你用哪种洗发水？”

她疑惑地挑起眉毛。“什么？”

“你的头发。闻上去很香——像肉桂。而且我只是好奇——”

“天啊你真是个注重仪容的浮夸小混蛋，”她说着，前倾身子再次吻住他。

当他感到她的手在他的发间穿梭，把它们弄乱的时候，他完全不在乎。

——————

德拉科盯着壁炉。

**也许不管怎样他还是应该去接他。**

但他知道这会起到反作用。他过去总是在他儿子需要空间的时候尊重他。

**梅林，为什么他爱的人都想要和他保持距离与空间？**

几天前德拉科收到斯科皮通知他圣诞假要去波特家过的时候，他忍住了打出家长牌（当然他之前也没有用过）的冲动，送一封吼叫信让斯科皮回庄园过圣诞节，因为他是他的父亲，这是他的要求。但当然，他知道这只会让他们度过一个庄园历史上最尴尬紧张的假期。

唔……也许除了伏地魔来做客然后 **再也他妈的没有离开** 的那个，但也 **肯定** 很接近了。

**可能** 前五。

至少前十。

他叹息。斯科皮需要空间。赫敏需要空间。斯科皮总归会原谅他，因为他必须这样做。他是他的儿子，多少空间都改变不了这个事实。他总归是甩不掉自己的父亲的。

但赫敏不一样。只要她想结束关系她随时可以。不是说如果她真的想要这么做的话，德拉科会让她轻轻松松得偿所愿。他和波特的对话让他思考了很多。但有一件事很确定——他 **爱** 赫敏·格兰杰。

就告诉她吧你这个懦夫！别再拖延了。

不能再拖了。也不能再怂了。他不能再忍受更多的误会了。

他抓起他的笔……

——————

赫敏又将一封没写完的信团成一团丢到桌上。她都数不清自己给德拉科写了多少封信的开头了。人生中第一次，她找不到合适的语言表达她的想法。

**亲爱的德拉科，**

**我道歉很烂，所以请不要逼我这样做。**

行吧，这绝对是垃圾。不如……

**亲爱的德拉科，**

**我的按摩棒总归是不一样的** **——**

去他的。她绝对不希望他觉得她对他们的关系不认真——就像她之前指控德拉科的那样。德拉科，那个耐心地听着她和哈利对着 **公主新娘** 的台词唠叨的完美男朋友，从不抱怨…… **等等** 。

德拉科关于麻瓜文化一无所知？他绝对不会知道，如果她……

**亲爱的德拉科，**

**对我而言，你是完美的。**

她被一只带着一个小信封飞进窗户的、羽毛油亮的雕鸮打断了。她立刻认出这是德拉科的猫头鹰。“谢谢你，”她轻抚它耳后道谢。她打开信封阅读。

**我这几天忍着没见你。我知道我想要什么。并且我知道没有你，那些东西对我不值一提。**

**——** **德拉科**

**事实上** 这比 **爱** 还要好。这比 **所有其他东西** 都要好，因为这是 **给她的** 。她感到眼睛被刺了一下，昭示着快要掉下来的眼泪。

**该死。**

她冲向壁炉，下定了决心。

她从庄园起居室的壁炉出来的时候和刚巧正准备走进壁炉的德拉科撞了头。

“ **嗷** ——”

“—— **嗷** ！”

他们俩都花了点时间缓过神来，然后开诚布公地看向对方。两人脸上都带着一模一样的诚实与脆弱。

德拉科瞠目结舌。“我正要去见你。”

“我捷足先登了。”

他点头，呼吸粗重。“我 **他妈的** 爱你，赫敏。”

她点头，感觉自己要爆炸了。

两个人就这样冲向对方，急不可待地吻住了对方的唇。他们就这样挤在壁炉里，紧紧地拥抱着对方就好像快要融进对方的身体里一样。赫敏甚至不知道他们在那儿站了多久。她忘记了自己的名字。她忘记了自己在读到信和踏进壁炉之间的二十秒钟内准备好要说的话。

他们分开的时候，他望着她的眼神是那样的充满爱意，他银白的眼睛几乎要把她琥珀色的眼睛烧起来。

她露出一个明媚的笑容。“我也爱你。”

他放松地叹了口气，拇指在她锁骨上摩挲。“ **去他妈的** 低调。我们反正也做不好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 译者注。Casanova, 有风流浪子之意


	25. 浪子回头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车。斯科皮去波特家做客。他做了个决定。

“ 去他妈的低调。我们反正也做不好。 ”

他眼中的决心几乎接近放肆，一阵热流顺着蹿向了赫敏的下体，提醒着她这场拌嘴给她的性生活带来了多大的代价。她的呼吸急促起来。 “ 这是不是意味着 ——”

“—— 哦，我要向全世界宣告这件事。 ”

她的嘴唇张成了 “O” 形，他重新抓住了她的后颈狠狠地吻住了她。他堵住了她惊讶的轻呼，在她渴望的唇齿间掠夺的时候他忍不住扬起一个满足的坏笑。

“ 我非常 ——” 亲吻， “—— 想你， ” 他对着她的嘴唇低喃。

她回应地呻吟，她灵活的手指开始解他衬衣的扣子。

他在嗓子眼里低吼，他那在她身上游移的手微微颤抖。 “ 嗯，嗯， **嗯** ，不是这儿， ” 他勉强推开她。 “ 抓紧我。 ”

她疑惑地眯起眼睛，因为她的心跳快到没办法说出话来。她手指搭上他手臂的时候感到一阵熟悉的拉力。她环视这间富丽堂皇的房间。 “ 你把我们幻影移形到你 **卧室** 了？ ”

“ 等不及了， ” 他将她重新搂紧，再一次狠狠吻住了她。

赫敏和德拉科剥去对方衣物的时候，她感觉自己一阵眩晕。他把她抱起来丢到床上的时候，她发现自己居然在思考他们是不是真的 **脱光了** 对方的衣物，因为她对过去的一分半钟毫无印象。恶魔赫敏完全控制了她，并且现在唯一重要的是她要和自己身上的这个金发男人欲仙欲死。

他争分夺秒地袭击她的嘴唇，手下是她大片美好的肌肤。他几乎无法思考。他的身体凭着一个本能在行动：把这个女巫做到神智不清。

他甚至都不能像平时那样放慢步调逗她玩了。这次几乎没有什么传统意义上的前戏。她的肢体语言告诉了他所有他需要知道的信息。她已经准备好了。

“ 求你， ” 她渴望地呻吟。

这两个字在他耳中犹如天籁。 **去他妈的，我爱死这个女巫了。**

他把自己放在她的入口处顶了进去。他们同时发出的呻吟几乎能震倒这幢房子。

**“** **哦** **-** **天啊** **-** **我** **-** **好** **-** **爱** **-** **你** **-** **赫敏** **——”**

**“——** **操** **-** **就是这样** **-** **德拉科** **-** **请** **-** **你** **-** **天啊** **-** **干我！** **”**

他几乎可以满足她全部的欲望 —— 天空，月亮，属于她的私人孤岛 —— 但现在她想要的只是他能把她做到失去意识，所以这也正是他在做的。

他完全失了神智，只为了对这个女人的爱与渴望而疯狂。他这辈子从未如此粘人过。想要将自己深深埋入她体内、直到他们合为一体的冲动几乎将他逼疯。

“ 哦 **天啊** ，德拉科， **太棒了** ！ ” 她尖叫。

他低吼着，加大了撞击的速度与力度。 “ 这就对了，赫敏， ” 他注视着她的眼睛。 “ 你是 **我的** 。你是 **这个年纪** ， ” 戳刺， “ **最聪明的** ， ” 戳刺， “ **女巫** ， ” 戳刺， “ 但你正在被 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福** 干到失智。 ”

她的呻吟腻人又动听。 **神啊** ，谁又知道她其实喜欢听这些话？

他的下身紧紧贴着她的，随着一下又一下的动作往她的身体传递电流。哪怕是她最不敏感的肘关节都能从这原始的撞击中获得灭顶的狂喜。

“ 我想让你高潮， ” 他低吼。 “ 我想让你哭喊我的名字。 ”

他的字句穿透了她的敏感点，她全身都颤抖起来。有频率的研磨与戳刺让她没过多久就到达了激烈的高潮。 “ 操，操，哦 **操** ，德拉科！ ” 她尖叫着迎接一波又一波的高潮席卷整个身体。她感觉自己的整个身体都被炸成了碎片。

她紧紧地包裹住他让他无处可逃。 “ 啊啊啊！ ” 他呻吟着在她体内投降。他眼前看到了星星与色块 —— 他从不知道这样的景色真的存在。他还想要她更多，所以他重新激烈地吻住她的唇，从她那里掠夺所有他能够得到的东西。

他们保持这种状态了一段时间，亲吻，喘息，尝试在他们经历过最棒的一次性事之后找回呼吸。德拉科终于抽身出来，望进她的眼睛。他轻舔她的嘴唇。

“ 我 …… 赫敏，这是 ——”

“ 我知道。 ”

他笑容灿烂地抚摸他的面颊。他们没有再多言。没有必要。

——————

维西和另外三只家养小精灵正神色痛苦地打扫着图书馆。他们想要给他们的主人隐私，并且他们也许可以无视远处他床上的动静，以及他和赫敏小姐的呻吟，但接下来的声音让他们都不行了。

“ 哦 **天啊** ，德拉科， **太棒了** ！ ”

维西深深地叹了口气。 “ 赫敏小姐太大声了。维西需要去搞一副耳塞了。 ”

另一个年轻一点的家养小精灵讽刺。 “ 德拉科主人也没安静多少。 ”

其余家养小精灵咯咯笑着，然后又马上意识到他们刚才批评了 —— 尽管程度轻微 —— 他们的主人，并开始惩罚自己。

维西责备他们， “ 不要。德拉科主人不喜欢我们惩罚自己。我们 **不会** 惩罚自己。德拉科主人很吵，我们只需要带上耳塞，给他和赫敏小姐他们需要的隐私就好了。 ” 她开始分发耳塞。

“ 你们觉得赫敏小姐会成为我们的女主人吗？ ” 其中一只家养小精灵戴耳塞的时候问。

维西轻笑。 “ 赫敏小姐人很好。而且她不和他说话的时候，德拉科主人颓废了一周。 ” 她坏笑着这样描述她的主人。 “ 维西认为我们以后会有更多场合需要用耳塞。 ”

——————

斯科皮和阿不思从壁炉踏进了格里莫广场 12 号。詹姆装作没看见这两个男孩，他跑上楼回了自己房间，甚至没有看他妈妈一眼。

“ 行吧，就当那也算是个问好吧， ” 金妮翻了个白眼。她大笑着拥抱阿不思。 “ 你长高了。 ”

“ 是的， ” 他说。

“ 而且你闻起来跟个女孩子似的， ” 她亲了亲他的头，没有错过他的傻笑。 “ 所以谁是那个幸运的女孩儿啊？ ”

“ 莫妮卡 · 弗林特。 ”

金妮专注地眯起眼睛。 “ 我想我之前见过她。深色头发？面色苍白？眼线画太重？ ”

阿不思耸肩。 “ 我喜欢她的眼线。 ”

金妮大笑。 “ 你当然喜欢了，儿子。 ” 她转向斯科皮，温暖地微笑。 “ 欢迎来我们家，斯科皮。 ”

“ 谢谢您邀请我，波特夫人。 ”

“ 我们的荣幸。你们饿了吧？ ”

从踏入壁炉的那一秒起，斯科皮就闻到了金妮 · 韦斯莱烤肉的美妙香气。他的胃立刻做出了反应。

“ 是的 ——”

“—— 是的， ” 两个男孩同时回答。

金妮对着青春期男孩简单又直白的思维方式轻笑。他们的小脑瓜里只能装下两件事。食物和上床。上床和食物。 “ 晚餐马上就好。上楼洗洗吧。 ”

在去阿不思房间的路上，斯科皮在走廊上遇到了詹姆。他们朝着对方眯起了眼睛。 “ 假发挺好看的啊，马尔福， ” 他朝着斯科皮的金发冷哼。 “ 什么做的？ ”

“ 你妈的 **胸毛** ！ ”

詹姆冷笑一声下了楼。斯科皮转向阿不思说， “ 无意冒犯你妈妈，阿不思。你知道她有多正点。 ”

阿不思一脸痛苦地龇牙咧嘴。 “ 你对红头发女人是不是有什么怪癖啊？ ”

斯科皮轻笑。 “ 她做的烤肉很好吃。而且她胸 ——”

“ **别** 说完那个句子， ” 阿不思警告。

“ 她的确是， ” 一个低沉的男声插入了对话。

两个男孩转身发现阿不思的爸爸正站在房间门口的门廊上。

斯科皮羞红了脸。 “ 波特先生！我不是 ——”

哈利摆摆手。 “—— 别担心，斯科皮。我妻子是挺正的。你说的我都知道。 ”

阿不思一副噎得想吐的样子开始整理行李。斯科皮轻笑， “ 谢谢，波特先生。 ”

“ 洗手间就在角落那边，如果你吃饭前想洗一洗的话。 ” 哈利说。

“ 正有此意。谢谢您，波特先生。 ”

斯科皮消失在角落后阿不思窃笑起来，意识到现在他的朋友统治了浴室，并且要花上大量的时间搞他那些清洗上的繁文缛节 —— 更别提他的头发了。

“ 我有东西给你， ” 他父亲对阿不思说。

阿不思挑起一根眉毛。 “ 圣诞节还有好几周呢。 ”

哈利露出一个灿烂的笑容。 “ 我知道。但如果你要在这儿度过一整个圣诞假的话，这个礼物越早拥有越实用。 ”

“ 让我猜猜。一套扫帚保养用具。 ” 哈利翻了个白眼。 “ 不， **不** ，等着。我带过来了， ” 阿不思继续。 “ 一套穿着睡觉的格兰芬多运动服这样就能净化我体内的斯莱特林之魂。 ”

“ 你真搞笑， ” 哈利递给他一个包裹作为答复。 “ 打开它。 ”

阿不思接过礼物开始拆包装。他发现里面是什么宝贝之后眉毛都消失在发际线里了。 “ 爸爸， ” 他非常被这份礼物的用心所感动。 “ 这是 ……” 他被太多上涌的情感噎住了。

“ 我理解我们有时候太过了。所以我想让你知道，我尊重你对于隐私权的需求。 ”

阿不思点点头，抱紧了怀里的降噪耳机，就好像这是地球上最珍贵的东西一样。 “ 这是不是意味着我不想说话的时候可以不说？ ”

哈利点头。 “ 如果我们看见你戴着耳机，我们也知道不要来找你说话。 ”

阿不思眼眶湿了。 “ 这就是电影里回头的浪子给他的老父亲一个大大的拥抱的时候了。 ”

哈利大笑。 “ 你如果不想的话也没有必要。 ”

阿不思叹气。 “ 你真是世界上最好的爸爸。 ”

——————

离开阿不思房间的时候，哈利遇上了斯科皮。 “ 你还好吗，斯科皮？ ”

斯科皮微笑。 “ 再次感谢您让我留宿，波特先生。 ”

哈利点点头。 “ 随时。金妮和我都很欢迎你过来。 ” 斯科皮向阿不思房间走去的时候，哈利脱口而出， “ 这可能不关我的事 ……” 斯科皮转过来看着他。 “ 但你和你爸爸之间还好吗？ ”

斯科皮没想到他会问这个。 “ 呃 ……” 他叹息。 “ 不算好。 ”

“ 你还在为他没告诉你，他和赫敏的事而生气吗？ ”

斯科皮咬住嘴唇。 “ 您 …… 你也知道这件事吗，波特先生？ ”

哈利点点头。 “ 她是我最好的朋友。我已经知道了有一阵儿了。 ”

斯科皮叹息。 “ 我不生气他们在一起。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 我只是 ……” 他摇摇头。 “ 我只是希望他能对我开诚布公。 ”

“ 你和你爸爸很亲密，不是吗？ ”

斯科皮点头。 “ 我以为是的。 ”

“ 你们的确是的。你应该听听他谈起你的那些话。他 **该死地** 为你骄傲，抱歉我的语言不太得体。 ”

斯科皮朝他挑起一条眉毛。 “ 如果这逾越了我道歉，但我以为您和我爸爸处不来。 ”

哈利轻笑。 “ 是的。很多年来都如此。但最近，我们开始互相理解了。无论如何他现在都在和我最好的朋友约会。 ”

“ 我想是的。 ” 斯科皮张开嘴想要说点什么，但是有了更好的主意。他重新开口想要说话，但是很快再一次下定了决心。

“ 你在想什么？ ”

“ 呃 …… 您和他聊过吗？关于这些事？ ”

哈利叹息。 “ 令我懊恼的是，是的。你爸爸外在可能是个十恶不赦的斯莱特林，但让我告诉你，那个男人和你或者赫敏说话的时候，听上去 **该死地像个赫奇帕奇** ，再次抱歉我的语言不太得体。 ”

斯科皮扬起一条眉毛。 “ 所以他对这两个人才是 …… 认真的？ ”

“ 这话不该我说，但你爸爸真的很想告诉你。你发现这件事的方式也让他饱受折磨。 ”

斯科皮点点头。 “ 他们和好了吗？ ”

“ 诚实说来我不知道。 ”

斯科皮想到他的父亲一个人孤零零地过圣诞节，一阵强烈的内疚冲刷着他的身体。这不是他会做的事。他不应该逃避谈论重要的事 —— 至少不是和他的父亲。斯莱特林式社交手腕从来都不是他擅长的东西。 “ 波特先生 …… 很抱歉这样做 …… 但请问我能借用您的壁炉吗？ ”

——————

斯科皮到达庄园起居室的瞬间就被热情的昆西问候了，后者耳朵里还塞着两个棉球。 “ 啊，小主人回来了。德拉科主人说您接下来几周都不回家。他听到您回来会很开心的 …… 呃 …… 等他 …… 有空了以后。 ”

斯科皮好奇地看着昆西。 “ 有空是什么 ——”

远处传来了床板的嘎吱声。并且还有一些 …… 别的声音。那 **是** 什么？听上去像是 …… **哦日** 。

“ 哦 **天啊** ，德拉科， **太棒了** ！ ”

斯科皮的脸颊马上被染红了，他的眼睛瞪大了。听到动静的那一刻他无比希望当时他不在场。那声音，毫无疑问是从他父亲房间里传来的。

昆西同情地苦着脸。 “ 也许小主人想和昆西一起去厨房呆着 …… ？那里比较安静。 ”

斯科皮点头，默默咒骂为什么他要七年级才能学记忆咒语。


	26. 这就是全部

赫敏调整好呼吸后，脸上还挂着满足的笑。她和德拉科轻抚着对方的皮肤，在甜蜜的叹息与微笑中安静了一阵子。

德拉科看着赫敏裹在他暗绿色床单下的赤裸身躯。 “ 你很适合绿色。 ”

她翻了个白眼。 “ 这是在影射斯莱特林吗？ ”

“ 想想我们刚做的事，我需要影射吗？ ”

“ 因为你是个混蛋。 ”

“ 友好点，不然我就收回对你爱的宣言了。 ”

她眯起眼睛。 “ 不，你才不会。 ”

他轻笑。 “ 没错我不会。 ” 他垂下头亲吻她。 “ 所以我想你收到我的信了？ ” 他问话的时候，每个音节都让他的嘴唇磨蹭她的。

她笑出声。 “ 是的。非常上手啊马尔福先生。 ”

他亲吻她脖颈的时候微微颤动。 “ 我本打算再送一束花的，但那太老套了。像你这样的女人值得我送上一连串的高潮。 ”

赫敏对着他话锋一转大笑。 “ 这很奇妙地算是你对我说过最甜蜜的话了。 ”

“ 那我想我最好开始 **干正事儿** 了， ” 他扬起一个性感的笑。 “ 尽管，我需要保证你精力充沛。你吃过了吗？ ” 她摇摇头。 “ 我去厨房里给我们拿点吃的。我本可以让其中一只家养小精灵帮忙的，但我知道你不想让我的仆人们看见你裸体， ” 他嘲笑。

她大笑。 “ 这个推测合情合理。没错。 ”

他微笑。 “ 我马上回来。 ” 他轻吻她一下，起身穿上了一件袍子和平角短裤。 “ 你就 ……” 他用他的手在她躺着的地方画了个圈， “ 呆在那儿。别动。 ”

她挑起一根眉毛。 “ 快一点，不然我就不等你自己先开始了。 ”

他打开门在走廊上的时候大笑着大声给她下马威。 “ 等我回来了，我要为你胆敢这样提议而好好惩罚你！ ”

他面带笑容脚步轻快地下了楼梯，穿过起居室，进入餐厅，他看见斯科皮坐在那里，两眼无神盯着空气活像见了鬼了一样的时候，差点就犯心脏病了。

“ **斯科？** ”

“ 爸爸。 ” 他回答。

“ 呃 ……” **日** ！他应该在波特家的！德拉科希望这意味着斯科皮原谅他了，但他也不得不抱怨这个糟糕的时机。他希望这不会让他看起来像是个坏家长：他的儿子在他床上有个赤裸的诱人女巫等着他的时候出现，但他竟然有一点遗憾这说明他不能尽快上楼做想做的事了。 “ 就给我 …… 两分钟。我没想到 ——”

“—— 爸爸，你很擅长魔咒，对吗？ ”

德拉科扬起一条眉毛。 “ 什么？ ”

“ 魔咒？你能施魔咒吗？ ”

“ 能 …… ？我想大概是能的。 ”

“ 那你 **为什么** 不能在房间里施一个无声无息？说真的，家养小精灵们不需要听着你们俩办事。 ”

德拉科的呼吸静止了一秒。这是个玩笑。这他妈的必须得是个玩笑。因为不然这就意味着他儿子听到了 ……

“ 你他妈的在跟我开玩笑？ ” 他问，尽管知道他没有。

“ 没有。 ”

“ 求你了，说你在跟我开玩笑。 ”

“ 我没有。 ”

德拉科叹息。 “ 你听到了多少？ ”

斯科皮耸肩。 “ 足够让我知道格兰杰教授声音不小。 ”

德拉科惊恐地闭上眼睛。 “ 萨拉查啊， ” 他喃喃。

“ 而且你说了什么 **要惩罚她** ？ ”

德拉科猛地睁开眼睛。 “ 你听到了？ ”

斯科皮点头。

突然餐厅的门被推开了。 “ 德拉科，我突然想到我们可以 …… **哦天啊** ！ ” 刚进来的赫敏除了一件德拉科的衬衣以外什么都没穿。斯科皮的眼睛在看到她勉强到大腿根的衣服后瞪得浑圆。

“ 格兰杰教授。真高兴见到您。 ” 斯科皮说话的时候眼睛一眨不眨。

“ **斯科皮！** ” 她拢紧了领子藏住了她的胸口。 “ 我只是在呃 ……” 她看向德拉科。 “ 我只是要去 …… 埋在枕头里尖叫一下。 ” 她几乎是跑出了两个马尔福的视线，给他们独处的空间。

德拉科闭上眼睛，双手放在脑后。 “ 所以赫敏和我和好了。 ”

斯科皮坏笑。 “ 终于？ ”

德拉科笑出声。 “ 是的。而且说个不相关的，你愿意在回霍格沃茨前去和一个心理治疗师聊聊吗？ ”

斯科皮放了根指头在嘴唇上，做出一副思考的样子。 “ 我觉得我还是更喜欢老式的 **遗忘咒** 。 ”

德拉科摇摇头。 “ 让你听到这个我非常、非常抱歉。 ”

斯科皮耸肩。 “ 还挺有教育意义的。 ”

德拉科挠挠后颈。 “ 所以现在告诉你，格兰杰教授是我的女朋友，并且我对她是认真的 —— 算是个好时机了吗？ ”

斯科皮轻笑。 “ 谢谢你告诉我。 ”

“ 我早就该这么做了。 ”

斯科皮露出一个灿烂的笑容。 “ 看见你这样还挺有趣的。 ”

德拉科挑起一根眉毛。 “ 比如？ ”

“ 我不知道。比如 …… 开心？我是说，我知道你不是个 **不开心** 的人。但你只是有点 …… **什么事都漫不经心** 。 ”

德拉科微笑。 “ 我想我是的。 ” 他严肃了一点。 “ 这对你来说会很怪吗？如果会的话我能理解。 ”

斯科皮耸肩。 “ 我以为会的，但我想现在我已经习惯了。事实上，唯一奇怪的事是我现在知道她在床 ——”

“—— 好了你个小色鬼，我有画面感了。从现在开始，我会确认暂停下来，施上恰当的隐私保护咒，然后再 …… 你懂的。 ”

斯科皮坏笑。 “ 没错。我当然懂。 ”

德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 我猜我也不能让你完全不提这事儿了。 ”

“ 我说，我只是说说啊，爸爸。这是幢 **非常** 大的房子。你们知道我和昆西在这儿都能听见你们的声音 —— 你们动静有多大吗？ ”

德拉科的嘴唇抿成一条缝。 “ 给你 50 加隆，换个话题。 ”

——————

**接下来的暑假** **……**

“  **粑粑！！！我们必须走了！** 要迟到了。 ”  斯科皮撞在了他父亲的卧室门上。 “ 我告诉罗斯九点半 **准时** 和她见面。 ”

德拉科从房间里出来，脸上挂着一个大大的坏笑。 “ 我不知道你有没有意识到，你俩能找到彼此有多幸运，因为 **世界上根本没有人在意** 准不准时这事儿。 ” 德拉科打量起他儿子。他在过去几个月里长高了很多，下巴也开始像德拉科的一样变得棱角分明。 “ 我知道你急不可待地想要和你的小女朋友团聚，但你现在也长开了有点马尔福的样子了 …… 我必须告诉你，我的儿子。更强的能力就意味着更大的责任。 ”

斯科皮翻了个白眼，称赞起他父亲的新形象来。他穿着一套赫敏喜欢的麻瓜西装，发型也 **恰到好处** 。 “ 你看起来很不错。今晚和格兰杰教授有约会？ ”

德拉科扬起眉毛。 “ 所以又开始叫 **格兰杰教授** 了是吗？我以为你终于习惯叫她 **赫敏** 了。 ”

“ **只是** 在我们不上课的时候。我今天要回霍格沃茨了。这意味着她，正式，变回格兰杰教授了。 ”

德拉科坏笑。 “ 在周一课程开始前都不算。她得到了麦格教授的允许，翘掉新生欢迎晚会。我要带她去过周末。 ”

斯科皮挑眉。 “ 准备趁着得之不易的二人世界好好上上床？我本可以多给你们制造点空间的，只要给我个信号。 ”

德拉科翻白眼。 “ 你现在聊起我的性生活倒是 **完全** 不尴尬了。 ”

斯科皮坏笑。 “ 你 **爱** 她。你想和她 **生孩子** ， ” 他嘲笑。

德拉科讥讽。 “ 也许我真能生个话不这么多的。 ”

斯科皮无视了他，继续他那种嘲讽的腔调。 “ 你想要想那样， **哦，赫敏，求你不要回霍格沃茨！我会超级超级想你的！** ” 斯科皮在他父亲身边假意做出一副亲吻的样子。

德拉科眯起眼睛。 “ 你知道我怎么治你吗？ ” 然后他就揉乱了斯科皮的头发。

“ **哦！爸爸！停下来！** 你知道搞成这样 **要花多久** 的！ ”

德拉科坏笑。 “ 这样看也 **挺好的** 。 ”

斯科皮瞪着他。 “ **正式宣布** ，你不是个酷爸爸了。 ”

德拉科耸肩。 “ 继续这样，我就把你送到爱德华和简家里去。 ”

斯科皮瞪大眼睛。 “ 不，你不会的。 ”

“ 赫敏的父母超 **喜欢** 你。我可不能剥夺他们和你亲近的权利。 ”

斯科皮眯起眼睛。 “ 简叫我 Scorpy （注 1 ）。 **Scorpy** 啊爸爸！ ”

德拉科翻白眼。 “ 我懂。 ”

“ 这个小名太荒唐了。 ”

德拉科冷哼一声。 “ 相信我，我 **懂** 。我可是被用 **Drakey** 称呼了好一阵了。如果你不适应的话，那个女人会让事情 **更糟** 。 ”

斯科皮瑟缩了一下。 “ 我是不是得永远和这个捆在一起了？ ”

“ 希望吧。 ” 德拉科的指头在西装裤口袋里碰了碰一个天鹅绒小盒子，里面装着一枚五克拉的闪闪发光钻石戒指。

“ 你打算这周末就这么做吗？ ”

德拉科咬着嘴唇点头。

斯科皮向他的父亲微笑。 “ 不用紧张。她会答应的。 ”

德拉科点头。 “ 你知道的，你不用叫她 **妈妈** 。 ”

斯科皮翻白眼。 “ 就好像我真的会这么做似的。 ”

德拉科轻笑。 “ 真高兴我们达成了共识。 ” 他叹了口气。 “ 我希望你能做我的伴郎。 ”

斯科皮微笑。 “ 我很期待。 ”

两个马尔福拥抱了对方。他们分开后斯科皮拍了拍他父亲的肩膀。 “ 今日份的多愁善感现在结束了，我们 **能** 去车站了吗？ ”

——————

他们刚从壁炉出来，斯科皮就跑开了。

“ 嘿！ ” 德拉科抱怨忙着找罗斯而撞到他的斯科皮。 “ **真好** 。我 **完全不是** 在讽刺你。 ” 他朝他大喊。

看到韦斯莱脸上因为他的女儿亲吻着斯科皮问好而泛起的痛苦表情，德拉科很快缓过神来，扬起一个贱笑。德拉科非常愿意就此讥讽他一番，但赫敏已经要求他不准敌视韦斯莱太过。而且不管布雷斯怎么说 “ 男朋友们想为他们的女朋友们做一些贴心的事情是 **完全正常** 的 ” ，这个行为不代表他就是个妻管严。他挺直了脊背。他 **当然** 不是个妻管严。他感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，转头看到一个可爱的卷发女巫正满面笑容地望着他。

他在内心哀叹。 **他就是个彻头彻尾的妻管严。** “ 你来了， ” 他说着，一只胳膊环过她的腰际。

“ 是的，尽管我周一早上的课上又能见到他们了，我可不能错过罗恩和哈利哭哭啼啼送他们女儿回学校的样子。 ”

他们都望向站台那边的破特和黄鼠狼，两个人都死死抱着自家女儿不放手，脸上带着绝不愿放开她们的、抗拒又固执的表情。

德拉科窃笑。 “ 如果我们有一天也有个女儿，我绝对 **不会** 像那样。 ”

赫敏睁大眼睛。 “ 我们？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 你说 …… **如果我们有一天也有个女儿** 。 ”

**卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽** ！ “ 呃 ……” 他涨红了脸挠着脖子。 “ 那个 …… 我觉得还挺明显的，我不反对要小孩。 ”

她坏笑。 “ 嗯哼。 ”

他换上一副淘气的表情反驳。 “ 闭嘴。 ”

她咯咯笑着。 “ 不如我们从现在起把这个当成目标吧？ ”

“ 同意， ” 他回答，脸上挂着同样的笑。

“ 嘿爸爸！ ” 德拉科抬起头来，发现斯科皮在招手叫他过去。 “ 波特先生想要给我们照张相。 ”

“ 这是我的新爱好， ” 哈利说。 “ 金妮在我过生日的时候送我的相机。这玩意儿可真厉害不是吗？ **看看它** 。完美的镜头锐化，精准的自动对焦，不会过曝 ——”

“ 嘿爸爸， ” 阿不思打岔。

“ 什么？ ”

阿不思拍了拍他爸爸的肩膀。 “ 来自一个有好多诡异兴趣爱好的人的建议：没有人在乎。 ”

“ 你是对的。抱歉。我又来了。 ”

马尔福感激地看了阿不思一眼，把手环上了他儿子的胳膊。在哈利对着各种按钮来回摆弄（他显然不知道它们全部的功能）的时候，德拉科意识到有事情不太对。他走出了取景框抓住了赫敏。

“ 不，我不行。这应该是你和斯科皮的合照。 ” 她抗议。

德拉科翻了个白眼。 “ 用你的胳膊环着我然后微笑就可以了，别唧唧歪歪的， ” 他打趣。

赫敏红着脸站在德拉科的右侧。哈利研究相机设定的时候时间又过去了好一会儿（金妮最后同情地走过来帮忙，因为他是，她的原话，家庭的耻辱），他最后抬头看向了他们三人。 “ 好的。你们准备好了吗？ ”

“ 我们准备好 **很久了** ，波特。我们只是在等着你研究清楚怎么操作那个该死的机器， ” 德拉科低吼。

“ 我只是在确认你们都准备好了。 ”

“ 哦赶紧给我们一家人照该死的全家福吧，不然我就给你脖子上的东西施恶咒！ ”

他的话让赫敏小鹿乱撞。 **一家人** 。他说 **一家人** 。她对着镜头露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

所有人都听到了。一时间他们的朋友们都开始隐晦地朝着他们坏笑。

斯科皮的眼睛瞪圆了，但很快，他的脸上出现了满足的微笑。 **一家人** 。他喜欢这个词。

德拉科甚至没有意识到自己说了什么。在他站在生命中最重要的两个人中间，口袋里还揣着今晚他打算递给右边女人的戒指的时候，他太专注于自己脑海中那个正确的想法了。

**这是他的家庭** ，他想着，并没有意识到他把这个观点大声表达出来了。他微笑着将自己在这个世界上最爱的人们搂在怀里。

**这就是全部。**

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 翻到这里才觉得嗯Scorpy好像更像斯科皮一点我之前还是应该译斯科普斯的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼地揉一揉小斯科


End file.
